


Hybrid rescue

by Keilsans12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Birth, Birthday, Child Abuse, Christmas, False Accusations, Homeschool, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Pranks, Pregnant, Rape, Smut, Volleyball, beach, hissing, labor, prank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 67,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keilsans12/pseuds/Keilsans12
Summary: Suga and Daichi have always had loving feelings towards the hybrids no matter how many people hate them for no reason. Suga and Daichi decide that they want to change that, they start to "adopt" hybrids they find on the streets and give them homes hoping to give them their hybrid rights along with some human rights as well.





	1. The beginning

All over the world, we have races, white, black, and hybrid. Everyone has come to accept the fact that black people are just like normal white people but hybrids are not in on that acceptance list. It all started out one hundred years from now in the year nineteen nineteen, scientist wanted to see what happened if you could breed more animals. Breeding frogs, cats, dogs, even birds were becoming boring because birds began to just look the same the more they breed them and cats and dogs began to have ugly malfunctions which of course they just killed them. They wanted to test out something new, something unique something... illegal. 

That's when they hosted an event for homeless people, they hired their best look out people to find the homeless people around taking them into their lab, making them feel special. They bathed them, fed them, even talked to them and finally they told them they were gonna be artificially inseminated by an animal. Mainly a cat since the dogs have already been tested and so far every single person miscarried with a dog pregnancy.

The first ten humans pregnant with cats worked. Before the homeless people were inseminated they put a very tiny waterproof camera inside the wombs of the homeless people to check up on all the offsprings they created. Every day it was amazing to see how a human baby formed inside them and grew human ears but on top of their head, they had cat ears and a fucking tail! 

It was all celebrations for the scientists when the babies were born, they nearly looked normal except for the extra appendages but that made the test start happening. The scientists later got the same people pregnant again and again and again till they had around five one hundred hybrid babies. Everything was going according to plan through the daily ritual for everyone, the nanny scientists would check in on the babies, toddlers and children hybrids. The inseminator and obstetrician would check on the expecting mothers and the main guy would watch his tests continue to work in amazement. All that ended though, the government cut them off, they didn't like the fact that someone made just an amazing new invention, they didn't want something that amazing to be made by just someone else. So they shot down it all, the hybrid children took the babies and toddlers and escaped unharmed. 

Life went on for them all, they each got sent to different adoption centers all over the world where they grew up without families. No one wanted them because of the fact that they had these disgusting appendages. So they continued on in life as normal as they could, which was easier said than done. They were homeless, all of them, no one wanted to hire them, no one would accept them in any school, and no one wanted to love them. Well, the last part is a bit of a lie, some people wanted to risk their families disowning them for befriending a hybrid for loving one, for even starting a life with one. 

These humans risked so much and made so much more. The hybrids did grow up happy though, they found love, someone, to share their life with. They each even had multiple children thanks to the humans. Some were born just regular humans and some being born with hybrid abilities. Through the years hybrids around the world slowly very slowly multiplied but not everyone not even a quarter of the world accepted them. 

Most parents would leave parks with their children if they even saw one hybrid. Some would straight up abuse the poor hybrid for just being in their presence. It was horrible to watch it was horrible for Suga and Daichi to watch when they were little. 

This was when the HK was made, HK stands for Hybrid Killing, its where a group of people get a hybrid and made a big bidding on who gets to kill the hybrid in any way they want, they can shoot them, stab them, rape them, cut them, even amputate them but of course they have to pay. The bad thing is that this isn't illegal hybrids have very little rights but those rights prevent them for about doing anything. Humans have the rights to do whatever they want to hybrids whenever they want. If you're a human and you see a hybrid just minding their own business on the street you can just basically go up to them and stab them for no reason. Hybrids though cannot, they can't get jobs, nor go to school and many other things they cannot have or be able to do. 

It's twenty nineteen now, Suga and Daichi have graduated, didn't do college and just got a big house together ready to start their own little family. Of course, they left their family out of it for personal reasons.

-

Now let's get to the introduction of Sugawara Sawamura and Daichi Sawamura yes a lovely gay MARRIED couple. Their parents never approved of their gay relationship, they at first saw them as two guys being best friends who would have girlfriends and their girlfriends would be best friends and their children would be best friends but no it was just Daichi and Suga best friends then lovers. 

That pissed the family off a lot. What pissed them off, even more, was when they both announced they wouldn't be going to a college campus they would be getting their college education online.

"You need your education front and center! How else are you supposed to learn the right material!? Do you want to be as retarded as a hybrid!?" That hurt them more than having their parents say they were disappointed in them for being gay.

Suga and Daichi loved hybrids, they saw them as regular humans with major bad luck. 

-

Suga and Daichi finished their college classes and got the degrees they wanted, Daichi got his degree to become a high school gym teacher and volleyball coach, Suga got his degree to become a lawyer so he can help hybrids get their rights and help other people in general.

The two were a great pair but they wanted a family together and that's when the idea came to Suga.

-

Suga and Daichi were quietly eating dinner together when Suga approached the idea to Daichi.

"I wanna start looking." Daichi stopped chewing then continued slowly and swallowed arching his brow at Suga confused. "I wanna start looking for hybrids, you and I made that plan in high school remember? I know we can't adopt them legally but having them in our family I think will be amazing... don't you agree?" Daichi stood up from his seat walking over to Suga and getting down on one knee in front of him. 

Daichi took Suga's hand in his and smiled up at him.

"Will you marry me?" Suga laughed and nodded. "We're already married and even if we weren't yes I still would marry you but we would have to wait till we can afford a wedding because you know I would want one." Daichi nodded and sighed.

"Your answer was my answer to your question, yes I agree. When do you want to start looking?" Suga's eyes widened jumping in Daichi's arm which caused them both to fall to the floor laughing.

"I was thinking tomorrow because I have been seeing one at the gym looking through the window every time I come by to pick you up. I have tried to go up to him but he always disappears without me even being able to talk to him. Let's start with him tomorrow morning. I don't work so we can get it done early enough to find him, take him home, and give him one in return he stays with us." Daichi smiled lovingly, just watching his husband plan their future in front of him was enough to make the smallest of problems go away.

-

That was when Suga and Daichi continued to get more, they made a family, better than Kate plus eight, better than twenty and counting, better than all the tv shows with families that couldn't stop breeding or had just high sperm count. They became a legend, the legend.

-

KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, the first chapter of this story! I just wanna say this now before I ever forget I have been making this story for about a couple of months now and I never had the courage to ever actually put it up mainly because I was busy writing two other stories, so like Imma put this in like the shortest way possible, so like back then I used to write like three or four stories all at once okay? I was in middle school at the time and I had very little friends and I never really hung out with them outside of school so like usually I would go to school do my shit and then go home and write for the rest of my day. So like I had all the time to write all these stories along the fact that I would be reading a lot and watching a lot of tv so like I had a lot of inspiration to write, then high school started and everything changed. In middle school, I didn't have that much homework but high school I had homework and things were fucking hard. I had like no time to write I had no time to watch tv and I just was reading all the time to get even the smallest bit of inspiration which barely helped me through one week. Anygays I finished high school by having to but two books on hiatus and finish like five books. Now I have a job which tires me out and shit and I never watch tv and I am mainly reading Haikyuu fanfics now because I stopped watching anime when I got in middle school because I don't know I fucking wanted to change myself which worked for a bit but then I graduated high school and I could go back to watching anime again because I don't hang out with anybody now.   
Anygays so now I watch anime a lot and I love haikyuu and I got this idea to make a fucking fanfic and after so fucking long I finally had the courage to make one I was gonna try to continue with my fairy tail fanfic but I have no inspiration to continue with it at the moment. Anygays hope you all like this because I have a shit ton of chapter ideas for this story. Anygays love you all, good morning, afternoon, and or night!

-

Social media: Instagram: Ripjaytd   
Snapchat: Keileighg  
Twitter: Brattykeil


	2. Saving Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi make a plan to save the orange haired hybrid they keep seeing jumping up to look through the window watching the volleyball high schoolers play.

Suga was sitting on the bench watching the high schoolers as they practiced, Daichi was throwing the volleyballs at them and they would run and hit it. It was amazing watching his husband coach them all, firm and aggressive but also kind-hearted and concerned when one of the volleyballs hit them in the face, or chest or even stomach. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Suga saw something orange, something bright orange. Looking to the windows at the top of the bleachers on the other side Suga saw the orange haired hybrid. He was jumping up and looking through the window. His eyes wide open watching the team play. 

"Daichi let's go he's here!" Suga got up rushing out the door not even waiting for Daichi.

"Everyone keep practicing I'll be back." Daichi followed Suga stopping when Suga was at the corner peaking behind watching the orange haired hybrid jump super high to see through the window.

"He's short," Daichi commented after he got a good look at him on the ground before he jumped. "He's amazing." Suga slowly walked over to the short hybrid Daichi following close behind him.

"Hello? Excuse me." The orange haired hybrid stopped jumping and looked to Suga and Daichi, he showed no fear or concern he showed happiness.

"I-" Suga started but the orange haired hybrid ran past him at a fast speed rushing up to Daichi. "You're the coach of the gym aren't you?! I'm Hinata! I have been watching them play for weeks and I love it! You're an amazing coach!" Daichi smiled awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"Hinata, right?" Hinata nodded turning around to Suga. "I'm Sugawara and this is my husband Daichi we uh know about you watching them play and we just wanna get to know you a bit. Have you ate breakfast yet?" Hinata shook his head and pointed to the window.

"I never wake up on time to get breakfast because I wanna be here early to watch them play." Suga's heart broke a little bit at hearing this. The poor hybrid isn't able to eat breakfast because he wants to watch the most important thing in his life first.

"Daichi and I will take you out to breakfast." Suga smiled holding Daichi's hand in his.

"Uh, I kind of have to go back to work Suga, you can take him out to breakfast though. Just be careful." Suga nodded kissing Daichi and watching as he left to go back into the gym.

"Follow me." Hinata nodded grabbing his backpack that was on the ground and following Suga to his car.

-

Hinata looked around amazed at the large house, when you walk in its a nice entrance, the first thing you see it the stairs that lead to the bedrooms upstairs, to the left is the living room, to the right is the kitchen. There was more but Hinata didn't explore Suga's house without his permission first. Suga led Hinata to the kitchen pointing to the table for him to take a seat.

"Would you like some eggs and bacon?" Hinata swallowed and nodded looking around the kitchen.

The counters were marble, the fridge was double doored with a freezer on the bottom. Then the stove was two ovens on top of each other and a pullout stove top you can pull to the side to cook. A large double sink and a dishwasher not that far from it. It all looked super high tech to him. Super expensive as well. 

"So where is your current living situation Hinata?" Suga asked placing the plate of food in front of him. The eggs and bacon were in a smiley face. 

"I live in the mountains by myself. I ride my bike to the bus stop and walk the rest of the way to the school where I watch them play volleyball." Suga smiled placing his hand on his chin watching Hinata chow down on the food like his life depended on it.

"What about your family?" 'Stupid question Suga, most hybrids don't have families.' 

"My mom and sister passed away a while ago, they were crushed by a rock in the mountains. I tried to tell the police but they didn't do anything about it." Suga tried his best to not cry but of course, his body couldn't hold back the waterfall wanting to escape his eyes. 

"Oh, no did I say something wrong? I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." Hinata leaned over pulling his jacket sleeve over his wrist and lightly dabbing Suga's face.

"It's okay I uh am very emotional about hearing hybrids dying. I'm not one of those rude people that don't give a shit about hybrids. I love them, very dearly. Um, would you like a place to stay? Somewhere safe, somewhere not in the mountains?" Hinata's eyes widened and nodded.

"Daichi and I would really like it if you would stay with us, uh Daichi and I have this plan to rescue hybrids off the street and take them in. You could be our first one and help us with it. How does that sound?" Hinata now had his time to start crying and nodding. 

Suga smiled going around the table sitting next to Hinata and hugging him. 

"I like to think of this as my way of adopting you since Daichi and I uh nevermind forget it but we are happy to have you join us in our new family." Hinata nodded sniffling and hugging Suga back.

"Does this mean I can play volleyball now?" Suga nodded pointing to the kitchen window it looked right back into the back yard where there was a perfectly good volleyball net, well not that perfect it was breaking apart from never being used and always staying outside in the rain and wind.

"You get to play whenever you want." Hinata's eyes turned into stars of happiness at hearing this.

-

Later that night after Suga picked up Daichi from work, they are not able to currently afford more than one car at the moment. 

"So he actually agreed to stay with us?" Daichi asked opening the door for Suga.

"Yep, he started crying because of it. His uh mom and sister died in the mountains and the police did nothing to help him with their death. So I was thinking maybe in a while or so we could go there and find their bodies and give them a real burial? I want him to feel better about everything, I know that's gonna be hard since he's a hybrid but I wanna make sure all of the hybrids that we save are gonna be happy and feel safe, and that we trust them." Daichi knew that was something he had trouble with.

Daichi, of course, loved hybrids just as much as Suga did but trust was something he didn't have the same amount of with Suga. Daichi never has fully trusted hybrids because of the controversy the humans have spread about hybrids. How they rob banks because they can't get jobs or money or how they sell drugs and whore themselves around. Some even went as far as to cut off their cat ears and tail to try to look human not knowing what the consequences would be. They would be deaf and paralyzed. Daichi once encountered a hybrid breaking into the gym one time and steal the extra volleyball uniforms. He let them go because of course, he wasn't gonna risk fighting a hybrid and ending up with the same scar as Suga. 

"You trust Hinata right?" Daichi silently nodded looking into the living room where Hinata laid on the couch watching volleyball. Suga smiled kissing Daichi's cheek then going to the couch and lightly waking Hinata out of his dozing off zone.

"You look tired, you wanna eat dinner with us and then we can get you situated in bed?" Hinata tiredly nodded.

"Take out or cooking?" Suga asked Daichi already heading into the kitchen.

"Can I take you out for my little feast first?" Daichi murmured into Suga's neck wrapping his arms behind Suga as he opened the cabinets looking for dinner.

"No, because we have a permanent guest here today maybe later tonight or tomorrow morning." Suga bit his lip and looked at Daichi then shoved a packet of slow-cooked rice in his chest.

"Dinner and I will make pork chops." 

-

"What got you interested in volleyball Hinata?" Hinata beamed at the question.

"Well I was on my way to go to the market to get some food with the small amount of money I made and I saw on the tv there was this guy that they called the tiny giant and he was playing volleyball and it looked like so much fun! I wanted to try out for it but you have to be in a school or in a neighborhood that plays volleyball and I already tried the neighborhood thing but they told me to leave or they would beat with the pole for the net. So I stuck to watching the games instead." Daichi actually felt bad for the kid, he did nothing wrong and people have already tried to hurt him just because he wanted to play volleyball. Daichi turned to Suga who looked like he was about to burst out in tears again.

"We would never let that to you got it? If anyone tries to hurt you run away as fast you can and get to me or Daichi we will handle it right Daichi?" Daichi hummed nodding his head already ready to pick a fight with anyone that wants to hurt Hinata for even the smallest of things.

"And I could defend you two as well?" Suga gave Hinata a warm smile and nodded knowing Hinata won't even need to defend him since Suga and Daichi have managed to defend themselves their whole lives so far.

-

Suga and Daichi smiled watching Hinata after they had got him settled in the guest bed. 

"He's like our first child." "He technically is kind of? I mean he isn't our child biologically or legally but he can be our child as in we cannot adopt him but adopt him? I don't know how to explain it the right way you do it." Suga chuckled walking to their bedroom.

"How about we do it?" Suga asked biting his bottom lip jumping on the bed.

"You told me we could do it tomorrow,-" "Or later tonight." "Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays not much to say since I already posted the first chapter today and I put basically everything about what I wanted to say in the first chapter end note. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!  
> -  
> Social Media: Instagram: Ripjaytd  
>  Twitter: Brattykeil  
>  Wattpad: Keil-san  
>  Snapchat: Keileighg


	3. Work with Daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi takes Hinata to work with him.

Its been a week since Hinata had moved in with Suga and Daichi. The small household is actually more lively now that Hinata is with them. Hinata goes to work with Daichi in the morning to help him set up the gym for the players and then sometimes plays with them. Of course, he has to cover his ears and tail. Daichi got two hairclips and had them pinned to the tip of his head and covered it with his orange fluffy hair and then wrapped his tail around his waist in his volleyball shorts. Hinata was a big ball of orange fluff running around the gym faster than the other high schoolers.

"Again!" Hinata shouted still full of energy after the fifth round. All the team members panted ready to pass out.

"Coach tells him to quit it!" "Or to go run laps and give us a break. My legs are going weak." Daichi couldn't help but chuckle as the high schoolers complained about a teenager that is shorter than them but can play excessively better than them.

"So Daichi tell me, are you gonna enroll this kid into the school or no? Because he won't be able to go to nationals with them if he isn't enrolled in school." Daichi sighed listening to Ukai nag about Hinata.

He hasn't told anyone about Hinata being a hybrid in fear that they would kick Hinata out and he would lose his job for having a hybrid even come to the school. It's not like he was ashamed of Hinata or anything, in fact, he was very proud of the short little hybrid, he could jump super high, he was amazing at volleyball, and he had the right amount of energy to make the team stay more focused on the game.

"Uh, Suga is working on getting him in school." Lie, that was a giant fucking lie, hybrids aren't allowed to go to school unless they are completely comfortable with pinning their ears to their head and having their tail being wrapped around their waist for hours on end and being exceptionally good at hiding the fact that they are a hybrid.

"Huh, so are you two adopting him or something? Like whats his story? I see him come here with you so I'm guessing he's like an orphan or something right?" Daichi nodded suddenly remembering what Suga had told him the night they got Hinata after they had put Hinata to bed.

 

flashback

"Hinata's an orphan you know," Suga said getting into bed beside Daichi.

"His parents are dead? I want to say I didn't expect that but I guess I should because most hybrids have their parents dead before they even turn ten." Suga sighed glaring at Daichi.

"That's sad though, I mean he lived in the mountains with his dead mom and sister. He said his father is human just isn't in the picture since his father apparently raped his mom and got her pregnant then left and came back to find her again and did the same thing again and left. Well, that's what his mom told him, I swear people are just so fucked up against hybrids. It honestly makes me want to vomit." Suga sniffled cuddling up to Daichi.

"Hinata's not an orphan if we are his parents." Suga smiled up at Daichi.

"Just you wait when I get the rights and laws all finished I will be able to officially adopt Hinata, well we will. I guess it will be better than-" "Shush now, let's get some sleep." Suga nodded yawning getting comfortable using Daichi as his body pillow.

End of Flashback

"Coach! Watch out!" Daichi got out of his trance when a volleyball was heading towards him at a super fast speed.

It was too fast to see for anyone to even understand, Hinata was on the other side of the court but in a split second, the small hybrid was in front of him hitting the volleyball away from Daichi's face.

The whole court grew quiet with shock and amazement at how fast Hinata was. 

"How the fuck did you do that?!" Daichi shouted which caused the rest of the volleyball team to go into a riot of confusion.

"Everyone calm down!" Hinata grew scared at the sudden attention being on him.

His ears and tail began to twitch, the bindings on his body were preventing them from showing but the more scared he got the more his ears and tail twitched. 

Hinata grabbed onto Daichi's shirt hiding his face into his chest. "Uh, Daichi c-can we go now?" Daichi rubbed Hinata back leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"We'll go home in a bit okay." Hinata nodded shakily.

Daichi turned to Ukai who had got Takeda to calm down the high schoolers. "I'm taking him home okay, I'll be back later. He's not used to this kind of attention being on him. I'm afraid its gonna give him a panic attack." Ukai nodded understanding, he's dealt with a few people having panic attacks and its not the easiest thing to handle.

Daichi and Hinata had to take a bus home since Suga had the car for work and wouldn't be able to leave for another four hours. 

"I'm sorry I had to make us leave. I just never experienced something like that before and I got scared." Hinata mumbled looking down at his lap.

Daichi sighed pulling Hinata to his body. "Listen don't be sorry for something like that. Everyone gets panic attacks at some point in their life and its okay to have happen to you. I've had my fair share of panic attacks in my life and its okay." Hinata stared up at Daichi, eyes wide at the kind man that took him in with his husband.

'Mom if you are seeing this right now, I wish you were here with me, you would be able to meet such a great man right now.'

-

After Daichi and Hinata had gotten home they spent the rest of the day was quiet. Daichi dropped Hinata off at the house with a spare house key for him and locked all the doors not wanting to risk Hinata getting attacked by any strangers that would try to kill Hinata or think he was a hybrid thief trying to break into their house. 

Suga got home around four o'clock in with Daichi. Suga was the one to rush inside the house running to Hinata and engulfing him in a hug. 

"Are you okay? Daichi told me you had a panic attack today. If I was able to get off work I would of taken you home myself." Suga sighed holding Hinata to his chest brushing the crazy orange hair.

"I'm okay Mo-Suga." Suga internally smiled when Hinata almost called him mom, it shows that he was trusting him enough to be able to see him as a mother figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! I don't know how much of you watch anime but like if you do please tell me if you watch Seven deadly sins. I fucking love that anime so fucking much! I already finished the show on Netflix and I just finished watching the movie and its fucking amazing! I just wanna say that Medliodis is so fucking hot when he gets all serious and angry. Like oh my fucking god Elizabeth is so fucking lucky to have that man as her mans. Like I bet he's good in bed too. Anygays if any of you have any questions you can just as me on here, I still don't fully know how to use Archive of our own fully yet but I'm guessing that there's a way you can message me on here. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!
> 
> Social media:   
> Instagram: Ripjaytd  
> Snapchat: Keileighg  
> Wattpad: Keil-san


	4. Saving Kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata finds another hybrid just like him, as in he plays volleyball just like him.

"Okay, so what is the solution to problem ten?" Hinata sighed staring at the equation in confusion then looked out the kitchen window to see Daichi cleaning the volleyball net.

"When can I go outside?" Hinata asked Suga who frowned at Hinata for being once again unfocused.

"You can go back outside once you finish these problems and then eat lunch. By then Daichi should have the net cleaned and all set up ready for you to play volleyball." Hinata's eyes brightened turning into stars, taking his pencil Hinata began to try to solve the problems and sadly getting them all wrong when Suga checked them all.

"Can I go outside now?" Hinata begged after he finished stuffing his face with the homemade Sushi that Suga made.

Suga sighed wanting Hinata to actually redo all the problems he got wrong but the poor hybrid looked really confused when he did them. Suga did try to make him redo them at one point but made him stop when Hinata's bottom lip jutted out and his eyes filled with tears.

"I guess you can, but only for a bit Hinata, it's scorching outside and I don't want you to get a heat stroke." Hinata nodded rushing outside ready to play volleyball with the net all looking nice and brand new.

Suga stayed inside sitting at the table that was looking out the window watching Hinata. "I was thinking of inviting some of the team over during the weekends so they can play volleyball with Hinata but then I rethought it because I don't know how they would react to playing volleyball with a hybrid." Suga sighed and looked to Daichi.

"It would be best of you to not invite anyone over at all, the only time Hinata is allowed to let his ears and tail out from its confinements. He complained to me once about how it hurts after a while. He would go to the bathroom during the breaks and take his tail and ears out of the clips and wrapping so they could be freed out for a bit." Daichi felt bad for the young hybrid, taking him to work with him was fine but knowing that Hinata was uncomfortable during the day didn't help him at all.

"I'll try to figure out a way to fix that issue. We could get him hair extensions so make his hair fluffier so he can let his ears not be pinned to his head but the tail situation, I don't know about that one yet." Suga raised his brow at Daichi and pulled out his phone going to their finances app.

"Daichi, hair extensions cost way to much for us at the moment. I would love to be able to get stuff for Hinata but at the moment we are barely going by as it it. Maybe once I get my promotion we can start buying the stuff that will help us more but at the moment we can't buy anything but food and spend the rest on bills." Daichi understood, they both were stuck at the moment, the house took up a lot of the money, they had a plan to rescue many hybrids and getting a big house was the first thing that needed to be done they just didn't know the bills for the huge house would be this high on them.

While Daichi and Suga began to talk about the finance situation Hinata was busy throwing the volleyball up and hitting it to the other side rushing to see how fast he could go to the other side and hit it before it hit the ground. It was working for a few times till of course his hand it the wrong way making the ball go into the forest that surrounded the backyard. 

Hinata rushed into the dark forest without a second thought stopping when he saw a tall dark haired hybrid holding the volleyball piercing Hinata with a glare. 

"Is this your volleyball?" Hinata gulped and nodded straightening his back to make himself look taller but that only made his back arch making him look like he was pulling himself away.

"You play?" Hinata nodded once again fear still striking him as the hybrid's glare never left.

"How the hell can you play? You're so damn short." Hinata frowned rushing over to the tall hybrid and jumped snatching the ball from his hands.

"I can run really fast and I can jump super high! Do you play?" The tall hybrid nodded looking away.

"I play when I can if I'm not being kicked out by the stupid humans." Hinata frowned when he insulted humans, not all of them were bad hell he was practically adopted by two.

"Humans aren't that bad, I live with two of them... do you want to meet them?! Let's go! I promise they are super nice!" Hinata grabbed the tall hybrids hand rushing out of the forest entering the backyard of the house where Daichi and Suga were looking around frantically for Hinata.

"Hinata! Hinata-! Oh my god! Thank god for your okay!" Suga rushed to Hinata inspecting his body for any wounds or bruises. "Oh, whos this Hinata?" Suga asked directing to the tall hybrid.

"He's a hybrid just like me! His tail is super long! I met him in the forest." The tall hybrid blushed looking away making his tail wrap around his waist.

"Hi, I'm Suga-" "Why the hell were in the forest?" "Daichi-" "I was being chased by hybrid hunters. I can blend in with the forest very easily so I hid in there." Daichi and Suga both froze now suddenly more scared for Hinata's safety when he was alone out in the safety of their backyard.

"Put fences on the list of house renovations." Daichi nodded taking his phone out to update the long list of things needed to be done and fixed to the house.

"I'm assuming that since you were being chased by them your on your own alone right?" He nodded bit his lip looking away... looking alone.

"Well, Daichi and I, we rescue hybrids, you would be very welcome to stay with us if you would like. I would love it." Hinata nodded excitedly at the tall hybrid.

"You don't even know me and your offering me to stay with you." Suga shrugged and held his hand out to the tall hybrid.

"I am Sugawara Sawamura and my husband is Daichi Sawamura and Hinata is the hybrid we rescued, he's like a son to me, you are?" "Kageyama Tobio I would very much like to stay in your residence, sir." Kageyama bowed down showing his gratitude for the three.

Suga smiled bowing dow getting face to face with Kageyama. "You don't have to bow for us, we aren't royals," Suga whispered making Kageyama gasp and shoot up his cheeks tinting pink.

-

"From now on if you want to go outside I want you to tell me first. I don't want to risk those stupid hybrid hunters finding you and killing you or worse taking you away and selling you off to those disgusting hybrid breeding facilities." Hinata and Kageyama nodded fully understanding, well Kageyama understanding more since he did get hunted down.

"Good, let's get you settled in and tomorrow you and I will go shopping for clothes while Hinata is at school with Daichi." Kageyama tilted his head confused, hybrids can't go to school unless they are exceptionally skilled at hiding the fact that they are a hybrid.

"Oh no Hinata doesn't go to classes or anything he just goes to the gym with Daichi because Daichi is a gym teacher." Kageyama nodded now understanding his new living situation even more.

"Are your parents around or? I just wanna know your situation, it makes things easier for Daichi and I when getting you settled in your new home." Kageyama sighed and sat down on the couch not happy to be explaining how he ended up homeless and on the streets when he used to be living perfectly fine before.

"My mom and dad aren't in the picture, uh they abandoned me when I turned twelve, they had another baby and told me that I was old enough to live on my own and that they couldn't take care of another child anymore so they threw me out on the streets. My mom was hybrid though not my dad he was human, he was just evil though, he didn't like any other hybrid but my mom so he always abused me. My mom would allow it because she loved him and when they had another baby which was human my dad convinced my mom to agree to throw me out. I've been living from house to house since then. I was doing fine for a month last month I had a nice place to live in till it got bought by some people so I couldn't live there anymore. That's when I started to get chased for weeks by those hybrid hunters now here I am." Kageyama looked to Suga for an answer or a reaction just something silence was just not something he liked but its what he was used to.

Jumping out of his seat Kageyama was shocked to see Suga covering his mouth to silence his cries as he tried to hold in the tears heartbroken by Kageyama's sad childhood.

"Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?" Suga shook his head leaning forward to grab a tissue from the tissue box on the coffee table.

"No, it's just sad you know? I just love hybrids so much and hearing how awful they are treated just because they were born that way it hurts me to fucking much! I hate it! I just wish people would respect hybrids just as much as Daichi and I respect them!" Kageyama deflated his worries rushing out of him.

"Yeah, it's just how life is for hybrids you know? Thank you for caring about us though, it's super rare to see someone that cares this much. To even give me a place to stay its a huge shock for me." Suga sniffled nodding his head, standing up from the couch Suga hugged Kageyama ignoring the fact that Kageyama was way taller than him.

"My goal in life is to change all of it, I might not be able to do all of it but I know that someone will continue on with my legacy of making the whole see that hybrids are to be respected and treated just like humans, if not better than humans because in my eyes they are better than humans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays not much to say but I had completely forgotten to tell you all that in case any of you have tried to follow me on Instagram I forgot to tell you all that my Instagram account was private. So like if you wanna see what kind of boring basic shit I post on Instagram just message me on Instagram asking me to accept your follow request and I will, it's simple as that. The main reason I have my Instagram on private is so my bullies don't bully me anymore. I got really depressed because of it so I just put it on private and now they don't bother me anymore. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	5. Hybrid breeding facility part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How a hybrid breeding facility works, don't worry your gonna see how Tsukishima and Yamaguchi form their amazing bond.

Welcome to HBF! One of many places around the world where Hybrids provide for us to give us their young. In HBF we make sure our hybrids are well breed and ready to give their children up the minute they are born and are placed in a special environment where they are to be checked and ready to heal from the pregnancy and labor they had just sustained. After a month they will provide for us another young in their womb, if not they have a week to recover and have to try again.

Let me introduce one of our studies, Yamaguchi Tadashi, he has been here for fifteen years. When a toddler or a baby comes to the HBF we have them placed in a ward of the HBC where they are trained to understand how our process works and how they should act when they are being bred, sexually or inseminated. 

When a hybrid has to be breed in the inseminated way that means they have failed to conceive the first time around and we have to go to plan B. The hybrid is then placed on a table where they will be injected with a pain reliever and placed in a sleep state. While the hybrid is unconscious the insemination team uses a catheter to place the sperm inside the hybrids cervix or womb. After the process is done they take out the catheter and have another team dress the hybrid in a comfortable gown and bring them back to their single bed single bathroom. 

Yamaguchi Tadashi has gone through four sexual inseminations and five artificial inseminations. When a hybrid has failed to conceive on the tenth try they are deemed infertile and they will be sent to a local HK were we take the money from them and go on our merry way. Yamaguchi Tadashi is having his fifth sexual breeding, his new partner is Tsukishima Kei, another hybrid that has been here for well over fifteen years.

Today though will be different, we will be injecting Tsukishima with high adrenaline and hormone inducing serum, this will make the sexually angry hybrid senses come out making him want the urge to breed. Hopefully, this will make our patient fertile and we can see if we will be expecting a young hybrid from Yamaguchi Tadashi.

-

Yamaguchi curled up into a ball in the corner of his room shaking, he knew he was getting a new "partner" today and he hated that but he also knew that if he didn't get pregnant with this one he would be killed. Both sounded awful, being killed and being raped just to have them steal his baby. 

'It's fucked up, why did I have to be born a stupid fucking hybrid. I hate this. When I leave this place I'm going to cut off my ears and tail and then I can normal.' Note: Most hybrids have no idea what happens when they cut off their ears and tail, most people don't tell them finding it humorous when the hybrids do it without knowing what happened, and the many few that do know what happens most don't live to tell the other hybrids what happened.

Yamaguchi was taken out of his thoughts when he heard a loud banging noise and yelling just outside his metal door. Scooting closer to the wall trying to make himself as small as possible Yamaguchi's eyes stayed on the metal door waiting for it to open. When the door opened Yamaguchi saw a blonde hybrid being manhandled inside his room, the blonde hybrid was putting up a very aggressive fight to get either attack them or get out of the room, either way, he looked hot but terrifying with all the cursing and growling he was doing. His fangs and claws were out, his eyes were glowing red with rage. 

"Cut it out!" One of the men in puffy protective suits took out a long rod sticking it at Tsukishima shocking him making the hybrid fall to the ground, his fangs and claws going back inside. 

"Yamaguchi this is your new partner get to know each other and fuck!" With that, the men left slamming the door putting Yamaguchi and Tsukishima in silence.

Tsukishima was the first to speak after he got up groaning in pain from being shocked. 

"Your Yamaguchi?" Yamaguchi nodded still scared of the tall blonde hybrid.

"I'm not raping you." 'Why? Why does that matter? I don't want him to have sex with me but why wouldn't he want to have sex with me?' Yamaguchi was honestly confused, all the hybrids that he was forced to breed with never wasted a second to rape him.

"How many?" Yamaguchi tilted his head to the side confused. "How many hybrids have raped you?" 

"You're my last one, if you don't get me pregnant they will send to an HK." Tsukishima's eyes widened in shock that this hybrid had failed to get pregnant nine times. "Now that I think about it, its probably a good thing right? I mean if I don't get pregnant by you then I get sent to an HK and I get killed, I believe that I'm infertile so that's a good thing. I can probably come back as what I want and that is to be a human." Yamaguchi smiled down at his lap imagining life as a normal human being and not some freak of nature that gets shit on by the humans.

"That's bullshit well your how would you feel about getting out of here?" Yamaguchi looked around then got closer to Tsukishima not wanting the hidden microphones to hear them.

"What do you mean?" Yamaguchi whispered. "I mean let's trick them into thinking it worked between us so when they finally let you out of here take your chance and leave same goes for me. You know how they let us outside after a while because they don't want the hybrid to be deprived of outside air? Yeah so like when that happens they will open the door for us to go outside and we can escape from the fence. I've been outside before and I know there's a really tall fence and we just have to run away." The plan sounded too good to be true or too good to even work there had to be a flaw in it.

"What's the bad thing that could happen?" Tsukishima sighed hoping he wouldn't have that question.

"The bad thing is they capture us after we escape and we get immediately sent to an HK." Yamaguchi nodded officially on board with their new mission.

"I'm in, now you said you won't have sex with me, how do we convince them?" Tsukishima leaned forward closing the gap between them, their lips crashing together.

Yamaguchi's eyes widen in shock, this was his first kiss after all, and it was with a stranger that was gonna help him escape. The stranger that was actually turning him on right now, the kiss was sweet and romantic and everything he wanted, it wasn't forced or anything bad. Pulling back Yamaguchi was a little bit sad to be taken away from the amazing kiss but when he opened his eyes Tsukishima immediately went for his neck kissing and sucking on the warm flesh.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna have sex with me?" Yamaguchi tensed up when Tsukishima shook his head pulling away from him.

"No, I said I wasn't gonna rape you, I never said I wasn't gonna have sex with you. I won't have sex with you without consent, but I do want your consent though, its part of our plan. You said that you believe that your infertile so you might not even get pregnant anyway." It's true if they do escape he won't have to worry about a baby being on the way while he's free from the HBF. 

"Okay, let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! I hope you all liked it! I always forget to put like extra shit in these endnotes like stuff about me or about the story because I like to use these endnotes as like places to rant about and shit. Anygays who else is liking this story? I don't get much feedback on here and I kind of want feedback? I don't know because like I don't want negative feedback but like who wants negative feedback on their stories? Not fucking me, so like if you want please give me feedback so I know what I am doing wrong. Also when I published the first chapter I got feedback from someone that was wondering why I was putting racist stuff in it, so like just to let you all know, I am not racist. My story is about racism though like being a hybrid is sort of like a race for the world but they treat this race like its a sin and a disease like in the old times they treated black people like they were a sin and a disgrace, I learned that in history class when I was in high school (high school graduate girl right here) anygays so like after I learned that I knew I wanted to make a story about it and at the time I didn't have this story made up in my head and now I have it and I am fucking loving this story. So like give me feedback, give me ideas, if you have a character from the show that you want to be in hybrid Sawamura family fucking comment it! I need ideas! I have a shit ton of my own but I still want a more! Anygays done with my rant, love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	6. Hybrid breeding facility part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you know how the hybrid breeding facility works let us see how Tsukishima and Yamaguchi escape their "home" that they grew up in.

'Shit I am about to lose my goddamn virginity to a hybrid that could probably die after this. Well, he's hot so I might as well enjoy this while it lasts because once we are out of here we won't speak again.' Tsukishima pushed Yamaguchi down on his single bed chuckling when he saw that he already had made and formed marks across his neck.

'He actually looks hot with my marks on him.' Tsukishima leaned down taking Yamaguchi's lips on his, the kiss was slow and passionate, both actually didn't want to leave each other's space or from this moment.

Yamaguchi lightly pulled on the bottom of Tsukishima's shirt silently begging Tsukishima to take it off, his mouth to preoccupied to even speak. Tsukishima was the first to pull away from the kiss to take off his shirt, Tsukishima also didn't waste any time to use his claws to rip off Yamaguchi's shirt. The drugs in his system finally taking full effect now that he was turned on he barely had any control of his body at this point.

"Tsukki! Why did you-!" Yamaguchi was cut off by Tsukishima shushing him and lifting his hips up taking his sweatpants off in one swift go.

HBF Note: All hybrids have to wear thin clothing with no designs. A white or tan sweatshirt and sweatpants with build in underwear or boxers. The hybrids that can get pregnant have to wear sweatpants with built in panties the hybrids that get their partners pregnant wear the ones with built-in boxers. The main reason the clothing choice is so little is to help the breeding process quicker, we don't want to waste time with having to take off multiple articles of clothing and risk the erection to be lowered.

'Breed, breed, breed!' Tsukishima tried to control his breathing to get more into his own head so he doesn't lose full control but looking at Yamaguchi's body made his erection harden. 

'I'm having second thoughts about this, he looks the same as the other guys that raped me.' "Tsukki? Um, I-" "Shut up Yamaguchi." Yamaguchi wasn't gonna lie that seriously turned him on, Tsukishima's voice was all manly and seductive and very dominant, it made Yamaguchi want to be put in his place, but only if Tsukihsima told him that. "Sorry, Tsukki." Yamaguchi blushed turning his head up when Tsukishima spread Yamaguchi's legs apart. 

Tsukishima reached under the bed pulling open the drawer under the bed taking out a small packet of lube. Ripping open the packet Tsukishima spread the lube on his fingers then the rest of it on Yamaguchi's hole. 

Clenching his eyes shut Yamaguchi whimpered in pain when Tsukishima slipped one finger inside him along with his tongue messaging around his hole. It hurt for a bit till Tsukishima quickly added a second finger. The pain intensified, clenching his teeth Yamaguchi grabbed onto Tsukishima's hair gripping it for dear life. Suddenly a warm feeling appeared on his rear, it was good, it wasn't too hot but it was really comfortable. Yamaguchi never knew he could ever be comfortable there but it felt amazing. It then dawned on him, all the other times he was raped the hybrids never used lube on him, they always said something about it making it to hot for them to fuck because he was warm enough for them.

The lube was warming him up to loosen him to make him laxer and more sensitive. It turned him on even more than he already one. Letting go of Tsukishima's hair Yamaguchi moaned when Tsukishima added a third finger and removed his tongue. 'Is it bad that I want him to fuck me already? I do, I do want him, I want him in me.' "Tsukki please," Yamaguchi begged tilting his hips up.

Tsukishima smirked taking his fingers out sucking on them clean. Taking off his sweatpants Taukishima bent Yamaguchi's legs and wrapped them around his waist penetrating him harshly. Yamaguchi's eyes widened his mouth going agape letting out a silent scream. 

'God he's fucking huge! The others weren't this huge!' Tsukishima bent forward wrapping one hand around Yamaguchi's neck the other to hold both his wrist above his head. 'What the fuck is he do-' Tsukishima released his fangs biting down on Yamaguchi's neck then thrusting faster inside Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi knew what this meant, it wasn't like those stupid bonding marks that "alphas" did to their "omegas" like in those fiction books, it was what hybrids did when they didn't want their partner to struggle or leave, it basically forced them to stay put.

Yamaguchi was in pure pleasure because of this, the amazing feeling of the push and pull and thrusting, it wasn't like the other hybrids, they did it ruthlessly, they didn't waste a single second to push him to the floor and rip his clothes off him and push their erections inside his hole not caring about the pain he was in, especially when they left a mess of blood and cum on the floor when they finished. 

With Tsukishima, he was patient, he actually used the lube that all the hybrids had in their rooms, and he made sure he was stretched enough to be comfortable. It was amazing. Tsukishima's grip on his wrists tightened indicating that he was close to cumming but he refused to cum first. Tsukishima let go of Yamaguchi's wrist taking Yamaguchi's erecting in his hand jerking it to full hardness.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi screamed cumming in Tsukishima's hand, his body going completely lax. Tsukishima trusted to his climax removing his fangs from Yamaguchi's neck pulling his face towards him and kissing him. The kiss felt like fireworks just exploded around them as Tsukishima came inside of him. 

Yamaguchi always hated the feeling of cum being inside of him and hated it even more when it took days for it to fully leave his body afterward but right now, it felt fucking amazing. 'First time I ever enjoyed sex, thank you to whoever paired me up with this amazing man.'

When Tsukishima pulled out the drugs in his system were finally wearing off. Tsukishima flopped down on the bed next to Yamaguchi, both of them trying to catch their breath. 

"When is the outside door opening?" Yamaguchi asked looking to his side at Tsukishima.

His arms were behind his head, his eyes closed, he looked completely comfortable.

"Tomorrow, they will tell us after they bring us our food." Yamaguchi nodded pulling the thin blanket over his body to hide his nudeness.

-

Tsukishima was right after Yamaguchi fell asleep he didn't even wake up to them coming in and giving them their food. Tsukishima had to wake up him because the door finally unlocked indicating they could go outside now.

"Yamaguchi wake up, the door is open let's go." Yamaguchi groaned swatting Tsukishima's hand away from him.

Tsukishima grew pissed not wanting to waste the time they had before the door closed again and they wouldn't be allowed out again. Tsukishima ripped the blanket off of Yamaguchi, the cold air hitting Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi sat up snatching the blanket from Yamaguchi covering his body. Yes, he was covered from the waist down by the panties that he had well the facility had given to him but he still wasn't completely comfortable being naked around Tsukishima.

"I fucked you last night, why are you still shy about your- never mind get dressed and let's go before our time is up." Yamaguchi nodded rushing to the bathroom and changing into a white tee-shirt and sweatpants.

"Okay, I'm ready." Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi's wrist in his and walked outside to the fenced-in area. It was really outside just that the fence was around twenty feet high. 

"I can't climb that fence!" Tsukishima rolled his eyes and began to climb the fence as if it was nothing.

"There are holes in the fence Yamaguchi, just fucking climb it or I will fucking leave you." Gulping down his fear of heights Yamaguchi began to climb the fence following Tsukishima up to the top. "Now how do we get down?" Tsukishima answered by jumping down, since they are hybrids, like all cats, they land on their feet and survive, so Tsukishima landed on his feet then looked up at Yamaguchi holding his arms out for him.

"Jump." Yamaguchi's eyes widened and shook his head. 

"Hey! Get down from there! Tsukishima?! Oh, you two are gonna be sent to an HK, but you Yamaguchi are gonna be sent to a special HK." Yamaguchi squeaked when the men began to climb the fence it shaking with his aggressive climbing.

Yamaguchi panicked and jumped down landing on Tsukishima. Both tumbled down the hill. Tsukishima got up fast grabbing Yamaguchi's hand in his and began to run away from the facility.

Once both hybrids were far enough to the point that they couldn't even see the building they finally found a sidewalk that led to the city. The only problem was that it had a fence preventing it from anyone getting on the sidewalk from the grassy side. Most likely to keep people off the grass, it was way too green and perfect, they didn't want anyone to step on it and ruin it.

Luckily for the two, they found a hole under the fence big enough for Yamaguchi to obviously fit through. When Tsukishima tried he got half way till his hips and tail got stuck.

"Tsukki? Hold on." Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima's arms tugging on them.

"Stop!" Yamaguchi frowned and let go seeing he had caused Tsukishima pain. "I'm sorry Tsukki I-" "Shut up Yamaguchi." "Sorry, Tsukki," Yamaguchi whispered looking down at the ground.

Tsukishima stayed stuck under the fence, Yamaguchi never left his side. During the rest of the day was hell. People came by usually doing a jog or getting out of school but they were all humans. Mean awful humans. Most ignored them, some even laughed and took pictures of them, the worst ones took their drinks and food and threw it at them. 

By the time the sky grew dark Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were both tired, cold, and hungry, Yamaguchi never ate anything so he was more starving then Tsukishima but he never told him that. Yamaguchi laid down using his body as a pillow for Tsukishima to lay his upper half body on. 

"Goodnight Tsukki." Tsukishima sighed trying to get comfortable. "Goodnight Yamaguchi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Also, I am so fucking happy about the fact that you guys actually listened or actually read this note and commented your ideas and questions! This honestly gave me so much fucking motivation to write! So like thank you all so fucking much for that! Anygays please give me more suggestions or just comment something any-fucking-thing! Anygays so the hybrid breeding facility was only a two-part thing so like I think you all can take a wild guess as to what the next chapter is gonna be called and what it is gonna be about. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	7. Saving Tsukishima and Yamaguchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely parents Sugamama and Dadchi kill two birds with one stone together

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's first night out of the facility was awful. Neither got any sleep being that Tsukishima was way too uncomfortable to catch a single minute of shut-eye and Yamaguchi refused to leave Tsukishima's side to scared one of the humans would try to take him away or worse hurt him to death. So neither got a wink of sleep, they did get food and drinks and some rocks and dirt thrown at them by passersby and that's about it. 

"I'm gonna go into the town and see what kind of food I can get for us, you can uh try to use the bathroom now that I won't be around? Please, I don't want you to get sick from not going." Tsukishima frowned looking away easily hiding the blush on his cheeks. Yep during the night Tsukishima finally had the urge to use the bathroom, good thing it was number one or in Japanese its Ichiban 一番. (AN: I recently started watching Clare again on youtube and she is doing a bit lift controls my sim and she is also giving small lessons in Korean so I decided to give small lessons in Japanese, it looks fun and I can learn something new.

Getting food and drinks wasn't easy for Yamaguchi, one being that he was a pretty tall hybrid, he also couldn't find a way to hide his ears without having something to cover his head and his tail he just stuffed in his pants. The hard part was getting the food, everything you had to pay for, Yamaguchi had absolutely no money at all. Find a small shop that had a lot of clothes and the food being in the back, the clothes easily covered the area. Yamaguchi stalked over to the food hiding himself in the clothes and slowly opened the door. Sadly for him when any of the doors opened in the store for food a bell or ding went off indicating that someone opened it. Yamaguchi froze and snatched a bottle of water then hid inside the clothes rack just as a store employee came over. She looked around for who was here but didn't see Yamaguchi. Once she went back to the cash register Yamaguchi took his chance to run outside only to bump into a guy, two guys to be precise. "Um sorry," Yamaguchi mumbled looking at the floor then ran past them rushing to get back to Tsukishima. \- Flashback to this morning in the Sawamura household... "Hinata, Kageyama, Daichi and I are gonna go into town to get some dinner for tonight." - "We would take you with us but the area is populated with hybrid hunters." Hinata and Kageyama nodded not really paying any attention, their only attention was on the volleyball they were passing back and forth. "Do you two want anything?" Hinata and Kageyama once again shook their heads, they were content with the net and volleyball. "Okay, Daichi and I shouldn't be out for too long, If anyone comes by go inside and lock the doors and don't answer it for anyone. Got that?" "Yeah, yea have fun bye!" Hinata waved to Suga and Daichi who got in their car and drove off. The town was having a market festival, it was the only time of the year that everyone could open their popup shops or miniature versions of their bigger shops farther in town to get more attraction to the real one. It was very crowded and people loved it because everything was at a very low price. Clothes, food, toys, even bathroom necessities were being sold. It was like a giant garage sale all in one area. "Okay first on the list is clothes, I got their sizes down so the easy part is done, now lets hope the clothes we get them they like." Daichi rolled his eyes and followed Suga not finding the whole finding the right clothes thing necessary. "They're just gonna say they like the clothes no matter what, they probably won't even give a shit what you get them because they only want the damn volleyball." Suga gasped rushing inside a small shop and grabbing a shirt that had a volleyball on it. "Let's get these for Hinata and Kageyama, ooh I hope these come in orange and black." Suga smiled looking through the clothing rack of clothes letting out an excited squeal when he found a large and small orange and black volleyball shirt. "Oh, they are gonna love these!" Suga giggled going to the counter and paying for the new articles of clothing. Walking out of the store they were bumped into by someone that looked to be in a rush and was covering food or well trying too. "Um sorry." That was when Suga saw it, the tail was very hard to notice but he saw a faint outline of one inside the pants of the hybrid alone with the fact there was a hole in the tailbone of the pants only hybrids had those kinds of pants. "Daichi," Suga whispered grabbing Daichi's arm. "What? What's wrong? Wha-" Suga shushed Daichi and grabbed his head with his head and nodded to the hybrid rushing out of the market looking around to make sure no one was watching him. "What about it? He bumped into us and apologized." Suga shook his head pushing the bag of clothes at Daichi's chest. "That was a hybrid." Daichi's eyes widened in shock at the fact that his husband could tell so easily. "How do you know? I didn't see any tail or ears." Suga rolled his eyes and began to follow the hybrid. "I saw the tail in his pants, I saw the outline and there was a hole in his pants in the one place a hybrid is supposed to have a hole in their pants for. I want that hybrid." Daichi groaned upset they had to pause their shopping trip. Suga and Daichi continued to follow the hybrid without his knowledge for around another thirty minutes before they hid behind a tree watching him go up to another hybrid and hand him food. "I couldn't stay long there were too many people, I was gonna get a towel for you but then I almost got caught stealing the food. I did get food for you though." Tsukishima sighed looking up at Yamaguchi then to the back of him seeing two dark figures behind a tree. "Someone followed you." Yamaguchi shot up looking around his ear high and alert. Suga and Daichi chose that as their cue to come out and slowly walk over to them. "He's stuck Daichi," Suga whispered to Daichi who nodded. Yamaguchi hissed when Suga and Daichi got closer to them. "It's okay we won't hurt you." Yamaguchi let out a cat like growl from his throat his claws escaping from his fingertips. "We see that your friend is kind of stuck and we would like to help you out if you would be so kind as to allow us to help you." Yamaguchi let out a smaller growl taking a small step backward protecting Tsukishima. Tsukishima rolled his eyes and grabbed Yamaguchi's foot. "Tsukki I.-" "Shut up Yamaguchi, Let them help us." Yamaguchi frowned retracting his claws and moving away. Daichi and Yamaguchi strode over to Tsukishima inspecting the fence. "I'm gonna jump over and try to dig out the side, you dig the opposite got it?" Suga nodded watching Daichi as he climbed over the fence wincing as he saw the bottom of the fence dig into Tsukishima's back. Daichi dropped down and began to dig into the side next to Tsukishima while Suga dug into the other side. It didn't take long before Yamaguchi got the gist of what was happening, he saw that Tsukishima was finally able to be pulled out, rushing over to them Yamaguchi pushed Sugawara out of the way and grabbed Tsukishima's arms yanking him out from under the fence. Yamaguchi obviously forgot the strengths between Tsukishima and him because Tsukishima yanked his hand out of Yamaguchi's grip. "They helped us that means they want something." Yamaguchi opened his mouth to fight back but closed it when he saw Daichi climb over the fence checking over Suga for any injuries. "Uh thank you. Why did you save us though?" Suga's eye lit up when Tsukishima had finally talked to him. Suga's smile grew bigger when he rushed over to Tsukishima and hugged him. "You're so tall and handsome! Oh, the world gave me such an amazing thing to behold!" Daichi facepalm after seeing Tsukishima freeze in his spot. Yamaguchi took a step back not knowing what exactly to do at this moment. Tsukishima was captured and he had a full chance to leave but he didn't want to leave Tsukishima. "Let him go!" Yamaguchi hissed his ears and tail standing high in on end. Suga stopped, all three heads turned to Yamaguchi who looked like a scared pissed off cat. Suga slowly let Tsukishima go who walked to the side getting closer to Yamaguchi and taking his hand in his, this caused Yamaguchi to fully calm down. "You were right uh we do want something its nothing bad though, uh Daichi here is my husband and we rescue hybrids and give them a home with Daichi and I. I can take a wild guess that you are homeless since hybrids have no rights to owning or renting anything." Daichi nudges Suga's side to get to the point. "What I'm trying to say is we would like it if you would live with us. We love hybrids, I actually hate to see how rudely humans treat you guys. You're just amazing in my eyes." Suga's eyes shaped to hearts looking up at Tsukishima. "Uh yeah sure." Suga's mouth opened wide a smile in the shape of a heart. Suga turned to Daichi his eyes flowing with happy tears. \- When Suga and Daichi had finally got back home, dinnerless of course but with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in tow. "Hinata, Kageyama! Inside were making dinner instead, and we have a surprise!" Suga called rushing inside the house Tsukishima's hand in his, Yamaguchi's hand in Tsukishima's. Hinata and Kageyama walked inside Daichi in back of them urging them inside. "Aww come on we were almost finished." Daichi rolled his eyes mentally wanting to give them a lecture on how you can't play a full game of volleyball with just two people. "You two sit on the couch," Hinata grumbled flopping on the couch only to be bounced off when Kageyama flopped down on the couch as well. "What the heck Kageyama!" Hinata hissed, Kageyama hissed back swatting at Hinata. "Damn I never thought I would see another hybrid this short, back at the facility there weren't that many short hybrids because they wanted to have tall hybrids only. You are so fucking short." Tsukishima laughed watching Hinata and Kageyama wrestle on the couch only to stop when Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked in Tsukishima wearing a snarky look on his face. Hinata growled jumping off Kageyama rushing up or down to Tsukishima growling at him. "I am not short! I am fun sized! In fact, I can jump so high that it's probably higher than you can jump!" Hinata was quick to use his demonstration by jumping high in the air. Suga and Daichi came into the living room after hearing the loud commotion smiling when they saw Hinata was rambling on about Tsukishima's height and how good he would be in volleyball. "I see they are getting along just nicely." Daichi nodded wrapping his arms around Suga humming his agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays I am so fucking sorry about the late-ish update, you see I have a job like almost every fucking normal person you see. And like almost every fucking normal person that has a job, we get our days off. I have my days off well I did have days off but now I only have a day off. As in I work six days a week and have one day off a week. So yeah I most likely won't be able to update as much as I would like to because I used to have two days off in a row and that would help me write a lot but now I only have one day off and it's fine but I barely have time to write anyone. Anygays please bear with me when you don't see me updating as much just know its because of work. If wattpad or archive of my own actually fucking paid everyone for when their books or followers reached like one thousand then I wouldn't need a job that much. Anygays I also want to say thank you all for the amazing ass ideas and I apologize for not going with them but trust me I wrote or kind of phrased out most of the chapters in my notes and how every hybrid is rescued. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or night!


	8. There isn't only one hybrid experimentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scientists all over the world did team up together to make hybrids and experiment but of course, some people don't agree with some things which caused scientists to split up and make their own hybrids their way.

When the hybrid experiments just surfaced people were intrigued about the whole ordeal, it was freaky you know? A human mixed with an animal. At first, it was just pictures and news articles about the whole thing, then after that the scientist building got attacked making the hybrids that survived escape. Of course, this was a perfect chance for other rival scientists to sneak in and steal what hybrids were left. 

During that time it was slow, there was barely any news of hybrids around, barely even pictures or articles. It stayed that way for a couple of years till of course those stray hybrids had finally got caught, they all fled from, different directions, different states, different continents, even different countries. So of course at some point pictures and articles would surface around at some point, they can't stay in hiding forever. 

No, they can't, because hybrids just like humans they can fall in love. Hybrids made friends, made lovers, and still kept their secret from them well the humans kept the secrets from everyone else. It wasn't until hybrids had procreated with humans and made other hybrids. Doctors were freaked out and immediately called the government having them take the baby hybrid away, the parent hybrid would flee. Never to be seen by their lover again. 

After that the infant hybrid would grow up in a facility, being tested on, being probed, more and more hybrids came out of hiding. They would breed and make more, on some rare chance the baby would be completely human just like the other human parent and they wouldn't be sent away. 

Now its changed scientist have new ways of experimenting on hybrids, scientist has found new ways to create hybrids. 

They preferred to try the first creative way is to try it on children, see how long it takes for their bodies to reject the hybrid ability.

"Noya come on I swear it was here last time I saw it!" Tanaka yelled to his seven-year-old best friend who was following behind him closely.

"Rollllllllllling Thunderrrrr!" Nishinoya yelled rushing past Tanaka jumping over the log and making a dive rolling down the hill.

Both boys stopped short when they saw what they were looking for, it was an abandoned government building, the windows were broken, there were cracks along the walls, some graffiti here and there, all in all, it looked like a dream building to the two seven-year-olds. Nishinoya and Tanaka's mouth dropped their eyes sparkling.

"Let's go!" 

-

Nishinoya and Tanaka ran around the inside of the building opening and closing all the doors oohing and aahing at the weird liquids in jars. 

"Oh, Noya look! Isn't this those things that are in the hospital with the dead people? I remember seeing it in a horror movie! My sister showed it to me once, it was pretty cool! Let's open one!" Nishinoya and Tanaka began to open all the doors frowning when they continued to see nothing in them till they opened one more.

A dead hybrid slid out, his eyes were gone, and so were his teeth, gone. Tanaka and Nishinoya both gasped walking backward slowly. 

"What is that?" Tanaka asked knowing that Nishinoya didn't know the answer but of course the adult that was in back of them knew. "Its a hybrid." The hair on both seven years olds back stood up, they slowly cranked their heads around.

"What are two youngens like you doing in this horrid place?" Tanaka and Nishinoya shook with fear at the tall man, he had blonde hair and a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. 

"W-we um-" "Were just leaving sorry for intruding1" Nishinoya grabbed Tanaka's arm trying to leave only to bump into another older male.

"You are leaving, leaving with us." Both men put on a face mask and sprayed out a green gas around them Nishinoya and Tanaka both covered their mouths but of course, that didn't help because they both passed out.

-

Nishinoya and Tanaka were in the new facility for months, they would get tested, probed, they later found out they weren't the only ones there. Tons of children, adults, even babies, these two men managed to kill and perform experiments on everyone they kidnapped. Experiments that changed all their lives permanently.

Nishinoya sniffled looking at himself in his bathroom mirror lightly touching the top of his head where the new hybrid ears were. Hissing when they emitted pain when he touched them. Nishinoya looked down seeing a long dark brown limp tail behind him. 

The door to his assigned room opened, a tall blonde man in a face mask walked in holding a medical bag.

"Leave me alone!" Nishinoya yelled running to a corner of the room.

The blonde man calmly walked over to Nishinoya pulling out medical tape cutting it in a small strip. "Just shut up and let me check the stitches." 'Stitches!" Nishinoya slid down the wall only to shoot up when his new tail touched the ground and he felt it! "What did you do to me?" Nishinoya squirmed in the blonde men hold as he was grabbed and held up having his new hybrid ears inspected.

"I just used some old creative methods and changed the rules around a bit to make my own creativity. I think I like it really well, so tell me, can you feel it when I touch your new ears?" Nishinoya nodded shakily his voice completely gone at the moment.

The blonde man hummed turning Nishinoya around pulling his shirt up a bit using a small flashlight to look at the stitches around the new tail, they were red just like the ones on the ears but they were already healing which was good. "Can you feel this?" Nishinoya jumped and shakily nodded when the blonde man held his tail up a bit. He continued to watch Nishinoyas reaction as he flexed the new tail up and down, Nishinoya faces contorted in pain but refused to make any noise besides the constant sniffling. "Can you move your tail?" Nishinoya shook his head once again silent answers just what Nishinoya wanted.

"Not good, not good at all, your useless, just like your friend. I'll just get new people." The blonde man roughly grabbed Nishinoya by the back of his head and led him outside of his room.

"Where are you taking me?" "Nowhere special, just getting you out of my sight, you failed my experiment and now I have no use of you. Also, you can't take those off, they are joined with your nerves and brain stem, so if those come off you will be permanently deaf and paralyzed from the waist and down." This caused Nishinoya to have more tears stream down his face.

Nishinoya was thrown outside of the building which was located in the middle of the forest. It was dark outside, being seven years old and all alone in the dark forest this was like a nightmare come true. Nishinoya wrapped his arms around himself and looked around, the only light was the full moon in the sky. 

"Noya?" Nishinoya looked to Tanaka who came out of the forest rushing to his best friend who he hadn't seen in forever. "I'm so glad your alive, they did it to you too, I'm sorry." Nishinoya was too shaken to respond he just wanted to go home but he had no idea where they were, to begin with.

"Let's go home, please." Nishinoya nodded grabbing Tanaka's hand walking away from the building that ruined them.

-

When Nishinoya and Tanaka had finally made it out of the forest it was started to get lighter out, the sun was finally coming out, cars were on the roads humans rushing to work. It was just another average day of people doing what they do, no one stopped for the two dirty boys walking on the highway hand in hand. 

"I can't take another step my feet are killing me." Nishinoya cried falling to the gravel ground on his knees wincing when his tail hit the ground.

Tanaka grabbed Nishinoya hoisting him on his back ignoring the pain of Nishinoya rubbing against his tail. "I'm taking us home just try to get some sleep okay? Nishinoya nodded closing his ears drowning out the sound of cars driving past them without a care in the world.

It was around twelve when Tanaka found a police station, it was in the city surrounded by shops. "Noya, wake up, its a police station. We can go home." Nishinoya ground opening his eyes seeing the police station right in front of them.

Tanaka gently placed Nishinoya on his feet and rushed inside the building, Nishinoya sluggishly following behind him. Tanaka stood on his tiptoes tapping the bell at the desk. "Excuse me please can you help us, were lost." A group of police looked at them concerned because they were children covered in filth then saw the ears and tail. 

"What do you want?" Tanaka was taken back by the harsh tone of the lady. "Were lost please can you call our parents?" 

"Why should I call you're disgusting hybrid parents? Do they even have a phone? Hybrids don't deserve phones they don't deserve anything." Nishinoya hissed gripping the counter and hoisting himself higher. 

"Our parents are humans! We got taken by these people that did this and this to us!" Nishinoya pointed his ears and tail. "We weren't born like this please just call our parents. I just want to go home!" Nishinoya was full on crying at this point.

The police lady turned to her partner and nodded her head to go and get the phone for them. "Okay, kids sorry just take a seat on those couches." Nishinoya and Tanaka both nodded standing in front of the couch refusing to sit down, their tails hurt too much for them to sit.

A man came over to them with a phone in hand. "Tell me your parents numbers and we will call them." 

-

Nishinoya and Tanaka's parents weren't happy to find out what happened to their son. It was like a nightmare just happened to them. Now they were all home, both boys showered and have eaten and asleep together in Tanaka's bed. 

The parents of the two boys along with Tanaka's sister were all seated together in the Ryūnosuke household. 

"What are we gonna do?" "I love him but I don't think I can with him like this. It's just horrid." "I am taking Nishinoya out of school that's for sure, I am not having my son go to an all human school when he is... ugh that." "Well we can agree on one thing together no school for them, I might not even let Tanaka do homeschool, if someone finds out I have a hybrid son, I will be destroyed." "Maybe we could try to ignore it? I could make Tanaka wear a hat and I think I could just stuff his tail in his pants." "Such a hassle just to hide some abomination created accident." 

-

The secret of the two hybrids was kept for over eight years. That secret ended when the two finally started high school. Tanaka was experimenting with a girl after Nishinoya had come out to him as gay to which of course the bestie accept him. Tanaka then became confused with his sexuality and tried to have his first time with a girl. 

"Wait to stop I uh, I like too" 'Shit what do I say to stop this?' "Your one of those guys that wait till marriage right? Yeah, I would have thought so everyone says that you and Nishinoya are virgins of the school. You two have badass attitudes but never had sex before." Tanaka blushed to hate his school status, yeah he was a virgin but he was one because his own mom forbids him from letting out his secret to anyone. 

Flashback

"If you let anyone know you are a hybrid you will vanished from this family! I will personally sell you off to an HK." 

End of flashback

'It wouldn't hurt to have just one person know, right?' "How do you feel about hybrids? Do you think they're gross and creepy like everyone else?" The female shook her head.

Tanaka took a deep breath and grabbed her hand placing it on top of his head where his hoodie was. "Take my hoodie off." Slowly the girl peeled back the hoodie letting out a shocked gasp when she saw the hybrid ears.

"Your one of them?" Tanaka nodded looking down at his lap. 

The bed shook as the girl got up quickly rushing to her backpack and leaving his room in a hurry. 

That was the last day that Tanaka saw his mother, saw his sister, saw anyone but Nishinoya. 

Now its a year later, Nishinoya and Tanaka live together in a small abandoned apartment basement. The only way they get money is either selling the weed they plant or Nishinoya sells his body for money. They have gotten a pretty good amount of money the only downside about this is that they are hybrids, they can't own a house or rent an apartment, they can't even get real jobs or even make a bank account. 

It's okay though, good things happen to people that deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays I just want to complain about something, I wanna go to fucking Coachella! I can't go because I don't think there is a Coachella in Florida! I want to go! I wanna have fun! Anygays if any of you are in California just you know hit me up and be like hey bitch wanna go to Coachella next year? Like we can settle the details and shit, I don't know maybe my best friend Cait and I might go to Coachella next year or me and my sister will go next year. I just hope that it will happen next year, as long as I get to go with someone I will be happy. I honestly don't give a shit who I go with I just wanna go to Coachella with someone. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	9. Saving Tanaka and Nishinoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk in the park can turn into a sex offer turns into rescue bitches!

It was actually a very nice day today for the Sawamura household including the hybrids, and well Suga didn't want to spend the day doing chores and then lounging around. 

Suga wondered into the living room seeing all four hybrids sitting on the couch watching a sports volleyball show.

"Alright all of you get up, get dressed, Daichi is gonna finish cleaning the car then we will be heading out to the park, it is hybrid safe so you all are allowed to go so don't worry about anything." Hinata turned around on the couch facing Suga.

"Do they have a volleyball net there?" Suga smiled warmly and nodded having been to this park multiple times with his husband Daichi. "Yes, Hinata its actually the park that I met Daichi at. Its were I caught him playing Volleyball and I joined him." Daichi had ironically chosen to walk into the house wrapping his arms around Suga from the back lightly kissing his neck.

"Yeah, I made you fall in love with me after I hit you in the face with the volleyball." Daichi covered his mouth laughing wincing when Suga hit him the back of his head.

"It really hurt when you did that you fucking dote! I told you I would get you back one day and I know I will. I make sure you have a broken nose just like mine. Now, is the car ready?" Daichi stopped laughing and nodded clicking the button on the car key making the car beep. "Everyone upstairs change into something comfy but not to warm because its gonna get pretty hot later today and I don't know how long we will be staying there for." All four hybrids got up rushing upstairs to their shared room to change before rushing back downstairs into the car.

-

Sadly the parking lot for the park was closed as it was under construction so Daichi had to park the car in the other parking lot that was about a twenty-minute walk to the park. 

During the walk down Hinata silently watched Suga and Daichi in front of him, they were holding hands and talking softly to each other. The look of pure happiness was on Sugas face every time Daichi smiled back with a response. Looking back at their hands being intertwined Hinata looked down at his then at Kageyama who was walking next to him, then at Kageyama's hand. Slowly Hinata intertwined his hand with Kageyama's. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Kageyama hissed trying to pull his hand away only for Hinata to pull it back with a smile on his face. 

Hinata smiled and pointed to Suga and Daichi, "They're holding hands so I thought we could too, so grab Tsukishima's hand, I'll grab Suga's." Hinata leaned forward taking Suga's other hand that wasn't accompanied by Daichi's. 

Kageyama turned around seeing Tsukishima glaring at him. "Touch me and you d-" All of a sudden a loud construction crew turned on their loud powerful drills sending the four hybrids into a fear-filled craze. 

Hinata jumped on top of Suga clinging tightly to Suga's head his claws digging into his skull, Kageyama jumping up a lamp pole clinging to the turned off bulb, Tsukishima jumped up a tree and Yamaguchi jumped on Daichi.

"Mom make it stop." Hinata cried his ears flat against his head. Suga looked to Daichi confused on what to do, they never thought they would ever be in a situation like this one. 

Daichi struggled but managed to get Hinata off of Suga to which Hinata clung to Daichi his frame shaking as he clung to Daichi trying to ignore the loud drill. 

"Go over to them and ask them to turn it off." Suga nodded rushing across the street to the construction workers. 

Daichi watched as the machines turned off when Suga began to talk to them, they were nodding to whatever Suga was saying and waved bye to him as he walked back.

"They said we have thirty minutes and then they have to finish what they are doing so-" "Mom can we just go home please?" Hinata turned his head to look at Suga his eyes full of tears.

Suga nodded ushering Hinata down off Daichi, Yamaguchi followed suit cowering to Suga. Suga looked to the lamp pole and the tree seeing Kageyama and Tsukishima staying in place.

"Um, let's get them down and to the car." Daichi nodded going to Tsukishima first only to jump back when Tsukishima hissed at him. "Tsukishima come on, we're leaving." Tsukishima let out a growl from inside his throat.

Daichi rolled his eyes turning around to handle Kageyama instead, get the easy done first the hard done last. "Kageyama come on down, we're leaving, we can get you guys away from the drill before they turn it back on." Kageyama reluctantly climbed down rushing to over to Suga. 

"Tsukki come on please, I wanna go home. Let's go home." Yamaguchi sniffled reaching up lightly tugging on Tsukishima's tail.

Tsukishima growled and nodded climbing down his head down but following Suga as he walked back to the parking lot. "Daichi I don't have any relaxers in the car so go to the pharmacy, I just saw one not that far from us, get just one bottle of relaxers and make sure it's hybrid safe." Daichi nodded rushing to the corner pharmacy.

-

Nishinoya watched as the construction crew his head pounding from the loud noise, yeah he hears this shit every day, perks of living in an abandoned building in the city.

"I'm heading out Tanaka." Nishinoya didn't wait for a response mainly because his roommate and best friend was sick to the bone at the moment and was asleep.

Nishinoya crawled out of the broken back door walking around to the alleyway making his way to the sidewalk looking for his first customer of the day. Looking around Nishinoya saw a tall man walk out of the pharmacy and smirked, 'he probably bought condoms which are good so I don't have to deal with the stickiness of my price lowering.' Rushing across the street Nishinoya sped in front of Daichi stopping him in his tracks.

"Hey, wanna quicky?" Nishinoya internally cringed hating the fact that this was his route of money.

"I'm married and I'm not into short people." Nishinoya hid his hurt feelings with a flirtatious smile.

"You don't have to tell your wife beside, short people are tighter, I'm tighter." Daichi rolled his eyes pushing past Nishinoya.

"I'll even let you pull my tail if that's something you like, I know tons of freaky men like you probably wanna pull on a hybrids tail fucking them." Daichi stopped and turned around facing Nishinoya. 

"You're a hybrid?" Nishinoya smirked and nodded thinking he was convincing this man. "Yep, fifty for anal and twenty for oral, and an extra ten for pulling on my tail while doing either." Daichi looked at Nishinoya closely.

"Stay right here please I'll be back." Daichi ran off heading to the parking lot where Suga was in the front seat trying to think of a way to comfort the four shaken up hybrids in the back seat.

Suga rolled down the window taking the bag from Daichi. "I just met a hybrid." Daichi panted taking the water bottle from Suga who was about to give it to the hybrids to take the relaxers.

"You did? Where?" Suga looked out the window searching for the hybrid. "When I left the pharmacy, come with me you need to meet him." Suga looked back at the hybrids already looking tired then nodded back to Daichi.

"I'll be back boys, don't leave the car." Suga turned on the AC to full blast and locked the car when he left.

Daichi and Suga rushed back to the front of the pharmacy where the short hybrid was still at waiting for Daichi's return.

"This is my husband um I never got your name." Nishinoya frowned hating where this was going.

"Just call me Noya and I don't do threesomes. I won't even make the price higher for you two." Nishinoya sighed beginning to walk away from the one customer he thought he would have for the day.

"No, we don't want sex from you, we just want to get to know you." Suga rolled his eyes pushing past Daichi.

"My husband and I rescue hybrids." Nishinoya stopped walking and slowly turned around facing Suga.

"You rescue hybrids?" Suga nodded proud of himself. "Yes we do, we have four young teenage boys currently sitting in the car waiting to go home but my husband told me about you and I got really really excited to meet you. Um if you don't mind me asking but what is your living situation?" Nishinoya frowned and groaned feeling embarrassed at his current living situation.

"My roommate and I live in an abandoned building right now, hybrids cant own or rent places so this is what we get currently." Suga frowned hating the rules and laws against hybrids, they can't even get proper jobs.

"Wait your roommate? You have a roommate? Is he or she a hybrid too?" Suga's face grew with happiness his eyes turning into stars when Nishinoya slowly nodded.

"Yeah he's at our place right now, he's currently sick with I believe the flu but we don't know yet since we can't get to any doctor with our status." 'We wouldn't need a status if it wasn't for him.'

Suga looked to Daichi who nodded clearly agreeing with his husband. "Can you take us to him? We could take you two to our place and give him the right medicine and then we can formally talk in a more comfortable place." Nishinoya wanted to cry of happiness for his best friend getting the help he needs. 

-

House description- The front of the house is actually an abandoned bar, the door is jammed closed by the broken bell making it nearly impossible to open without possibly breaking the door. The windows are boarded shut with small bullet holes in them. To the side of the bar is an alleyway with two large trash bins, going straight down the alley you will turn to the left and see the back door to the bar, that door actually works but is hard to open from it being rusted from the rain in the past. 

-

When Nishinoya had guided Suga and Daichi into his "Home" he purposely ignored the trash and old food along with their questions about what happened here and there from the multiple holes in the walls and floor.

"This is my roommate." Nishinoya pulled back a tattered blanket curtain revealing his sick roommate hybrid laying on the floor covered in a fluffy dirty blanket with a jacket for a pillow, he had a wet dirty cloth on his forehead. 

Suga got down on his knees in front of Nishinoya's roommate taking the wet cloth off his forehead feeling the hot face. "What's his name?" Nishinoya gulped remembering when Tanaka told him that they shouldn't ever give out each other real names in case anything bad were to happen and they were wanted no one would know their real names. 

"Ryūnosuke." Nishinoya's eyes widened at his mistake of giving out his friend's last name. (Authors note: Yes I know that's his first name but in the English dub they call him Tanaka so I go by that as his first name.) Daichi took the blanket that was hanging from the ceiling using it as a wrap for Tanaka. 

"Let's go." Daichi wrapped the blanket around Tanaka carrying him bridal style out of the building.

The walk to the car wasn't long but by the time they got to the car all four hybrids were passed out finally calm from the loud drill. "Just put him in the backseat." Daichi nodded doing as told, Nishinoya laying Tanaka's head on his lap watching the car move out, it was truly beautiful this world, it had so much hatred towards hybrids but it was a beautiful world in all of its hatred.

-

After they all got home, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi all went upstairs to tired from the relaxers and obviously too tired to tell that there were two other hybrids in the house. Daichi had placed Tanaka in his and Suga's room after giving him the medicine that he needed and a heated blanket.

"I think you and your friend Tanaka should stay here." Nishinoya gulped his eyes widened at Daichi and Suga who clearly knew his best friends real name.

"How did you guys know his name?" Suga took out a thin folder with barely any papers in it but enough to show it was being used showing Nishinoya Tanaka's and his records. "When I rescue a hybrid I make sure I do quick work to know who I am saving, I'm not saving a criminal or murderer, I'm saving a person that needs a home and to be given the right life they deserve, you and Tanaka do deserve that. I don't know your life story and of why you two ended like this all I know is that your birth records say you two were born human and both your parents are humans as well. So you don't have to explain what happened, just stay with us and we can help you." Nishinoya looked to the stairs knowing his best friend was just upstairs sleeping off his cold, these people had everything for him.

"Okay, I'm only doing this for him." Suga and Daichi chuckled and nodded for the protective hybrid.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays I am so fucking happy that I finally finished this chapter! It took three to four fucking days to finish it but I am overjoyed that I finished it! Anygays please leave feedback on this chapter, and I just want to say this now, I am an English dub watcher, I know that a lot of people don't like those types of people because most anime isn't in English dub but like I don't feel like reading my anime okay? So like I have only seen two seasons of this show and I know there's four? I keep seeing people online posting saying there are four seasons but like the more the merrier. I just want season three to be in English dub right fucking now because I keep seeing this cute redhead boy and omg he looks way to cute! I can't wait to watch season three though. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	10. Saving Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's workday just got a lot more interesting even if he did get stolen from.  
> -  
> This is gonna be a short chapter mainly because the storyline I have for Asahi is a little bit too much for me to write unless you all would have wanted to wait more than two weeks for an update which I am pretty sure you all would be fine with but I am not fine with it because I have other chapters I want to do.

It was a Friday which Daichi kind of loved mainly because he didn't have to take Hinata and Kageyama to work with him. Fridays are the days he doesn't need to go to the gym so Hinata and Kageyama don't come and disturb his work. Yet Daichi still goes to the gym every Friday to sit by himself and eat his lunch in peace. 

Suga would sometimes come over to eat lunch with him but since they now have an extra two more hybrids in the house Suga is getting more busier than ever. He now started on getting the hybrids their rights. 

Hinata is the first one to get his rights and his is that he can go to school, yet Hinata refuses to since there are no hybrid schools in the district as of yet. Also, hybrids going to a human school aren't allowed, even if you have the rights to go it would be very dangerous for them to go anyways. 

Which is also another thing that can happen, hybrids may not be able to go to school but they do have a weird obsession with sneaking into schools to steal other students stuff, this is where we are now. 

Meet Asahi Azumane an eighteen-year-old tall, buff and scary looking hybrid, who is also in a hybrid gang. 

"Okay this is pretty easy Asahi, all you have to do is take that mans lunch, he always leaves it there for a couple of minutes. Just run up and grab it and come back. We will meet you at the new address that the boss gave us. It shouldn't be far from here. Okay?" Asahi gulped and nodded terrified. 

Asahi has never stolen from anyone before, he's tried but always got caught and then quickly gave it back to the rightful owner to scare he would be in way to much trouble. 

The group of hybrids snickered watching Asahi wabble over to the closed doors to the school gym his eyes focusing on the door and the bento lunch box sitting on the half wall. When Asahi turned around to look to his hybrid "friends" they were laughing and walking away. Asahi's breath began to grow ragged as he rushed over to the bento box snatching it just as the door opened. 

Asahi froze in his spot and slowly turned around seeing another tall human walk out and stop staring wide-eyed at the hybrid currently holding his lunch.  
-" Um hello?" Daichi took a step forward scaring the hybrid making him drop the box and cower. 

Daichi walked forward kneeling down to pick up the bento box. When Daichi had kneeled down he saw the tail of the hybrid, Asahi being scared had lowered his ears into his hair hiding them. 

"You can have it." Asahi looked up at Daichi confused. Not one single person he had kind of stolen from ever gave anything back to him, its always been them just yelling at him or praising him for giving it back.

"It's yours though." Daichi gave the shy hybrid a warm smile.

"Let's make a deal um you tell me why you are here and I will let you have my lunch." Asahi nodded smiling a little.

-

Daichi was saddened by the hybrids story and finally noticed that his "friends" abandoned him. They gave him a fake address, he would be walking in circles if he did leave. 

"Asahi you have nowhere to go." Asahi sighed and nodded knowing that it's not the first time he's been alone though.

"It's okay, I know how to take care of myself." 'That's a lie, I can't even steal food without giving it back.' Asahi's confidence lowered massively at the lie he had told himself.

"I don't believe that for a second so I have a proposition for you, how would you like to stay with me and my husband? We um, we rescue hybrids like you kind of? We have currently rescued six hybrids. Wow now that I think about it, that's a lot in such a short time too. What do you say? If you don't like you can leave and I can just find you a place to stay and help you on your feet so you can go somewhere you want to go." Asahi nodded with a smile happy he might be getting a home for once in his life.

-

"Trust me my husband will immediately fall in love with you but uh warning he might hug you the moment he finds out your a hybrid because he is in love with hybrids." Asahi shivered imagining someone just randomly hugging him. The last time Asahi had been actually hugged was when his now ex-boss would congratulate him for something he had done. 

-

"You said you had other hybrids?" Daichi nodded smiling proudly thinking of all the hybrid he and Suga have saved from the horrible life they have had.

"Uh yeah, we have Hinata who is the first one that we rescued, I actually rescued him at the school, same as you." Daichi smiled turning the car into the driveway of the large house. 

Asahi's eyes widened seeing the large house. 'Holy shit this place is huge! He must be loaded with money!' Asahi looked to Daichi confused, the man didn't dress like he was rich, he also had a job as a gym teacher which isn't a rich job but it is a job nonetheless.

Daichi led Asahi upstairs to the porch inside the house where the six hybrids were, Hinata and Kageyama were arguing about a problem on their worksheet that Suga had given them, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi silently talking while doing their worksheet, Tanaka, and Nishinoya fooling around being as loud as ever.

Daichi took a deep breath and put on a smile when Suga rounded the corner cheerfully smiling when he saw Daichi, immediately kissing his husband. 

"Mmm, we have a new house member potentially, he's a hybrid," Daichi whispered turning around to introduce Asahi to Suga whos eyes widened into hearts hugging the hybrid immediately.

"Oh, you are just so handsome and cute! You look like a giant broken teddy bear1" Suga gushed pulling away from Asahi who looked confused.

"Oh please tell me he's staying here Daichi!" Daichi looked to Asahi for an answer who obviously nodded after seeing the heartwarming welcome from Suga, it was enough to convince the hybrid he would enjoy living in this house with a family that adored hybrids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Anygays I just wanted to say I have a whole entire storyline for Asahi kind of? I mean I have like a whole entire how he was conceived, and like who his father and mother is. I don't know if I should like make it though. I know I don't want to add it into this story because I feel like it will be multiple chapters so I don't want it to be in this story. Should I make a spin-off story for it or no? I wish there was a poll thing for archive of our own because that would make things so much easier. Anygays leave feedback, ideas, comments, praises. Anygays I have social media like every other nineteen-year-old girl in the world, my Instagram is Ripjaytd if you don't have that then you can message me on here I think? I still haven't found out how to message people on this site yet. You can also message me on Wattpad but ever since I started writing on here I haven't been on wattpad in ages. I think I'm gonna put all of my stories on here and just like probably leave wattpad, I don't get as many reads and comments and stuff that I want on there, I get everything on here. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	11. Rights, rights, and thunder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New facts about the law and hybrids aren't always good

It is pretty obvious how Daichi's work day goes, being a gym teacher and a volleyball coach all in one is pretty simple to understand, he works in the morning having several classes a day and then after school, he has volleyball. 

Then there is Sugawara who is a lawyer, he has clients that of course have either committed crimes or have been accused of committing a crime and it is Suga's job to make sure they don't go to jail and sometimes when they do he still has to try to get them out of jail. Other than that Suga also has seven hybrids in his house, and none of them have their rights to live their life the way they deserve, but being a lawyer and having a ton of connections has its perks being as, Suga can get their rights, it's just hard when he tries and they refuse.

"Mr. Sawamura we've been over this, Hinata had his one right done he doesn't need anymore." Suga breathed through his nose pulling out his large folder holding all the hybrids information. "If you can't add another one to Hinata's then I suggest you add one to each one of these." The female paled watching Suga pull out each stack of separate papers with each hybrids name on them. "Remember I am paying you to do this, so like you kind of have to do what I say." 

-

Daichi had to take the bus home after he finished with work because Suga was still getting the hybrids their separate hybrid rights. The only thing bad about getting hybrid rights was that each hybrid could only get one right and have to wait for the hybrid appreciation and the right of way law to approve of them. One was easy and one was harder for a regular person to achieve. Suga had gotten seven done in one day so he had a long time to wait before he could get another one checked in. 

By the time that Suga had gotten home all the hybrids were in bed, have already finished with their homeschooling work and had their dinner, showered and off to bed. Daichi was actually pretty proud of himself for handling it all on his own for once. Usually, its Suga and him to get everything done.

"I am exhausted Daichi, I never knew it would all be so confusing and stressful but I did get it done. I just have to wait for everything to be approved by both parties now." Suga gave an exhausted smile while munching down on the leftover dinner Daichi had heated up for him.

"At least they will get it done. Do you think they will have all their rights before they move out?" Suga swallowed his food quickly and stared at Daichi shocked.

"What do you mean move out? They're all teenagers they can't even get jobs, I tried to get the right to get a job for Hinata first but of course, they said no then I tried the one for him to go to school and they said yes. I don't think I will be trying to get them to get that right for a while. I kind of want to wait till I can show it off to those bastards that hybrids deserve it more than anyone else in the world." Daichi sighed nodding silently agreeing with Suga's overly tired rant, taking his plate and placing it in the sink Daichi was quick to sweep Suga off his feet and carry him upstairs to their shared room straight to the bedroom.

"You know you don't have to carry me." Daichi nodded looking loving at Suga who could barely keep his own eyes open.

"The last time you carried me like this was when we got married, you told me that you have always wanted to do the cliche groom carries bride away at the end of the wedding and you did. You almost dropped me though because you were a stuttering trippy mess." Suga laughed his lolling to the side tiredly.

"Okay let's get you in bed." Suga yawned nodded his head letting Daichi unclothe him into his briefs. 

Once Suga's head hit the pillow he was knocked out. Daichi laid down next to his passed out husband smiling tiredly at him. Leaning forward Daichi laid a kiss on Suga's forehead wishing him a blissful sleep.

-

The next day was absolutely awful for the Sawamura hybrid family. For one, it was raining and thundering out which was just making the household a mess. Yamaguchi wasn't feeling good all day, Hinata and Kageyama were moody because they couldn't play volleyball outside or inside for that matter so they were arguing about almost everything, Asahi was latched to Daichi following him around everywhere he could, Daichi being his rescuer and everything. Then Tsukishima, because of the thunder this made him super tense.

Suga and Daichi chose the kitchen to be the one place for them to stay in mainly because it was an easier area in the house to keep track of Hinata and Kageyama, Asahi always followed Daichi so they never really had to look out for the shy hybrid at all. 

Daichi watched Hinata and Kageyama intently ready to shoot up from his seat in the kitchen to break up a fight between the two. Currently, they were silently passing a mini volleyball to each other in the living room. 

"Where Tsukishima?" Daichin pointed to the laundry room connected to the living room. 

"Why the fuck would he go in there? He barely does his own laundry as it is." Daichi shrugged remembering what Yamaguchi had told him at one point.

"Yamaguchi told me he likes to look at the stars at night, seeing as it is pretty dark for the day he might be looking for something to calm his nerves." Daichi yawned tiredly looking to Asahi who was finally walking away from him to go upstairs.

During thunderstorms the weather oddly made hybrids very tired or tense makes sense why Hinata and Kageyama were snapping at each other a lot they were tired, he can see it now, the clear bags under their eyes.

"I was thinking about convincing those two to go and take a nap but then I was scared they might be loud and disturb Yamaguchi. Did you know he threw up three times just this morning? I might take him to the hybrid doctor tomorrow if he still feels awful." Daichi groaned hating those doctors offices, they always smelled and they were hardly ever clean mainly because they never could hire someone to actually clean the place so it was pretty awful.

"Don't groan, we have to be their um parents kind of? So it's our responsibility to make sure they are healthy and when they are not we have to make them healthy. I don't want my hybrid children to be getting sick and something bad happening to them." Daichi already knew this, he's already had to apologize for Hinata and Kageyama's antics getting him in trouble at work.

-

When the thunder had finally stopped the wind had increased which also made the powerlines stop working in their area sadly. All the power went out. This, of course, didn't phase most of the household, Asahi, Hinata, and Kageyama had finally gone into an early sleep and Tsukishima's stress had intensified while Yamaguchi couldn't sleep anymore, his stomach feeling all weird and he still had a small headache.

"Tsukki calm down. Do you want to sit on the back porch? Its screened in so its okay." Tsukishima nodded walking behind Yamaguchi to the back porch. 

"Suga and Daichi might take me to the doctors tomorrow. I don't want to go, what if they find something is wrong with me?" Tsukishima rolled his eyes looking out to the garden that Daichi and Suga had.

Yamaguchi looked to Tsukishima for an answer when the taller blonde hybrid never replied. "If they do find something then it can be fixed, it's not like you can get cancer, hybrids don't get deadly diseases. We're oddly immune to those kinds of things so I don't see what you're all worried about." This made Yamaguchi even more terrified.

"Yeah if that's it then that means there is something wrong with me!" Tsukishima sighed letting out an annoyed huff but in reality, he was worried for his escaped friend as well.

Tsukishima wanted to tell him that everything would be fine but in his gut, he felt like something was going to happen and he didn't know if he would like it or not. Hopefully, it won't be something bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! I absolutely love all your feedback even though I don't get a lot but I still love it nonetheless. Anygays just a few questions, would you rather Suga wear panties or boxer briefs? I put briefs mainly because he's a man but I just want your opinions because you all are helping me make this story happen so you all should have some say in some things. Also, someone did ask for more Tsukishima and Yamaguchi parts, personally Kenma is my number one favorite then Tsukishima is my second Yamaguchi is my third and Kuroo is my fourth. I know I know what the hell Hinata isn't your first! No, I made him the first one because in the show they do show him first and he is the main character of the show. Anygays ask questions and some of them might be answered the right way without giving any of your spoilers, sort of like how people love to give endgame spoilers. I never watched it nor do I want to mainly because I'm not into those kinds of movies but I do kind of want to watch it because the guy that plays spiderman is like super cute! Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	12. Saving Kuroo and Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kittens can be thieves and liars!  
> _  
> (A/N: I am just making this little note because I remembered after I posted the last chapter that I never posted about Nishinoya and Tanaka mainly because I forgot about them... I am so fucking sorry! Having all of these hybrids to remember is a lot and I will try to put them all in each chapter.)

Its been a week since the storm had happened, it came and left like a normal storm, the power came back, and the hybrids were all better. No more grumpy Hinata and Kageyama, no more Asahi following Daichi around everywhere he went, Tsukishima isn't tense anymore, and Yamaguchi felt better the next day. 

Now its been a week and its lunch time! The kitchen is seemingly getting smaller the more hybrids they have now. The kitchen before could only house eight people but now it houses exactly that. 

"I was thinking of scouting for a new hybrid today, I even got a letter from the hybrid appreciation." Daichi swallowed his food quickly and faced Suga.

"Did they accept it?" Suga nodded with a proud smile. "Yep, now we only have to wait for the right of way law, and when hybrid appreciation sent me the approval letter they also sent me a letter asking me to go check out this school because he thinks that he has seen two hybrids hanging around there, possibly are students just hiding the fact that they are hybrids. Do you wanna go?" Daichi nodded suddenly happy to meet some new potential hybrids.

"So we might be getting two new hybrids? Do these people even know if they really are hybrids or are they just assuming that they are hybrids? They said that they went to a school meaning, of course, they hid the fact that they were hybrids. So what if they aren't hybrids? Nishinoya and I did a really good job at hiding the fact that we were hybrids when we were in school." Suga and Daichi paused confused now, what if these people really weren't hybrids?

"Well, then Daichi and I will be enjoying our experience on finding out if these two people are hybrids or not. I just hope that they are hybrids because I would just love for more to get to know and have more facts on them. I barely know anything about you six but I know I will know more." Suga smiled his head held high his mind in the clouds and his eyes in hearts in his own little Suga dreamland.

-

Suga and Daichi were both sitting in their little car across the street from Nekoma high. They have been there for over an hour now and its getting tiring just watching the school, no one has come out yet mainly because classes were still in session but it was almost time for class to end.

"You have the pictures and names?" Suga nodded pulling out the folder that hybrid appreciation gave them, it showed two males, one with raven hair which was Kuroo and the one with pudding hair which was Kenma

"They don't look like hybrids. I don't even see a tiny bit of hybrid ear or tail, they must do a really good job at hiding it then." Suga nodded agreeing with his husband watching the gate of the school open just as the bell rang indicating that school was over.

Daichi and Suga watched all the students as best as they could looking for the two teens they were asked to approach. "Right there!" Suga shouted pointing to the two teens holding hands and leaving the school grounds walking along the sidewalk.

"Should we follow them?" Suga nodded lightly tapping Daichi's arm to start the car. "I don't want to walk, its hot outside today." Daichi rolled his eyes starting the car slowly following the two teens to an apartment building not that far from the school. 

"I looked up about this apartment and it's not abandoned so that's good they aren't homeless, but the school does own the building and its free for students to live there as long as they pay for their tuition." Daichi leaned to the side closer to Suga looking on his phone about Nekoma high. "The tuition cost a lot, how the hell do they afford it then?" Suga shrugged watching the apartment that the two hybrids entered not long later the Kuroo hybrid left the apartment.

"You handle Kenma and I will handle Kuroo?" Daichi frowned knowing the real reason as to why and it was because the raven hair was hot.

"No, you just want to flirt with him don't you?" Suga laughed shaking his head. "No, I love you, but I do want to handle with him because he is hot." Daichi rolled his eyes parking the car in the parking lot and leaving to the second floor of the apartment to the right door.

-

Suga followed Kuroo to the train and all the way to the mall where he had an actual job. 

"Okay, he is a good ass hybrid for hiding this. Daichi and I might not even need to rescue him, he looks like he has all his shit together. What made them think they were hybrids then?" Suga watched Kuroo hybrid for a while sitting on a bench in the mall watching the apple store not that far from him.

"Well this was useless, he's not a hybrid." Suga got up about to leave just then he had a feeling he was wrong. Walking into the apple store Suga looked at all the displayed products keeping a close eye on Kuroo watching his every move waiting for him to leave from behind the counter to get a good little look at his behind. "Come on Kuroo get out from behind the counter I need to see if you have a tail not." Suga mumbled moving inching closer to the counter "checking out" each device.

Suga continued to walk around the store following Kuroo with his eyes till he finally had come from behind the counter to a customer that needed help with an Ipad. Suga watched him stealthily walking past him looking at his behind seeing a small indention of a tail. Suga smiled to himself proud he had finally found a new hybrid.

"Excuse me, sir, can I speak with you after you finish with this customer?" Kuroo nodded planting a smile on his face then turning back to the other customer. 

-

Suga and Kuroo made a plan to talk to each other during Kuroo's break. 

"So some guy is spying on my boyfriend and I because we're hybrids? You aren't gonna tell the hybrid council right? I don't want to lose my job, I need it for Kenma and I." Suga nodded understanding the struggling hybrid.

"I won't but I would like to talk to you and your boyfriend with my husband, he should be talking with him right now? We split up so we can cover more ground with you two." Suga pulled out his phone calling Daichi checking up on his fellow hybrid searcher.

"How is Kenma?" Daichi hummed sitting uncomfortably on the hybrids couch watching the silent hybrid play on his PSP. "He let me in and told me to take a seat then started playing on his game, he won't talk to me. What do I say?" Suga and Kuroo's faces paled feeling bad for the adult man. "Kuroo and I will be there soon, just hold on." 

-

"So you two rescue hybrids for what purpose?" Kuroo was very skeptical about Suga and Daichi considering they knew someone that had been spying on him and his boyfriend.

"I guess it's just to make the world better, I don't like the way hybrids are treated. It's wrong, you guys deserve to have just as much stuff as we have, it's not like you did anything wrong. Anyways I do see that you and Kenma are actually doing really well for being hybrids and in school and having a job, does anyone know that you two are hybrids?" Kuroo shook his head looking over to Kenma seeing the smaller hybrid not paying attention.

"No, I choose to keep it that way. Its safer for Kenma and I to stay in secret about it." Suga agreed if anyone found out they would be on the streets.

"Well then umm, let Daichi and I help you two, you two come live with us, and we can get you the education you need, and you won't have to worry about a job unless you really want one." At this moment Kenma stopped playing his game and looked to Kuroo slightly shocked. Kuroo looked back to Kenma both silently agreeing with this plan.

"Yeah we will, that sounds great." Suga gasped happily jumping up from the couch hugging Kuroo. 

"This is gonna be so fucking amazing! Thank you so much! I promise you two won't regret this! Oh and one more thing, Daichi and I currently have six other hybrids living with us, so you get to meet six more hybrids like you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays I just want to let you all know that I finally got my new schedule for work and I have two days off for the week! I don't have them like right now but in like a couple of days I do! I am so happy about this! I get to write more, I could probably find a publisher and I could apply for an extra job and try to get into more modeling agencies. Yes, this is my way of telling you about who I am. I have one job, looking for one more, I prefer to look for a more stay at home job so I don't have to go anywhere, I am very antisocial. Anygays I am also a model, not a professional or anything but I am a model, also I would like to get my books published. Anygays if any of you know any modeling agencies that want not professional models and or if you know any publishers that would like to have some new books to be published hit me the fuck up! Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	13. Expect the unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah the title says it all and I know yall love Tsukkiyama so this chapter is mostly them with doctors and Suga

Yamaguchi groaned heaving into the toilet, this is the third time since this morning that he has had this awful "morning sickness" and he is seriously tired of it. 

"Yamaguchi, are you dressed? Your appointment is soon." Yamaguchi got up fixing his hair and face leaving the bathroom.

Tsukishima was waiting by the bedroom door for Yamaguchi not that excited about going to this hybrid doctor. "Thanks for coming with me." Tsukishima nodded walking past him down the stairs where Suga was waiting for them with Daichi who was kissing his husband goodbye.

"Don't overdo it, please. I don't want them to come back mad at you because you did something you shouldn't have done." Suga rolled his eyes nodding.

The ride to the special hybrid doctor was silent. Suga did try to start a conversation with the two teenagers but they both idly ignored him in favor of looking out the window in the backseat. 

-

Yamaguchi shivered and rubbed his arms looking around the boring white room. "When are they getting here? Doctors never take this long for a patient. I know because at the facility every time we had check-ups with real doctors they never took very long to come to us. Although they did check us very quickly because it was their job and they had to have stats on all the hybrids all set and ready for them to be bred." Suga frowned hating the way Tsukishima mentioned the facility like it was something so normal and alright.

"Well here doctors take their time to examine patients, they do want to make sure that everyone is in tip top shape and are alright with whatever is happening to them." Yamaguchi and Tsukishima exchanged looks slightly shocked about this new info.

"Well, that's just stupid." Suga sighed not wanting to argue with a hybrid that had completely lived a totally different life than his.

At this moment the hybrid doctor had walked in clipboard in hand with a pen stuck in her hair and one in her mouth. "Hello, you're Yamaguchi?" Yamaguchi nodded his body already shaking terribly suddenly scared of this doctor, she didn't look like any of the other doctors that Tsukishima and he had seen from the facility.

"Yep that is him, I'm Suga their um parent or caretaker whichever you want to place me as." Suga looked to Yamaguchi who looked absolutely terrified and honestly felt very bad for the scared hybrid.

"Okay, I am Eon just call me that so Suga told me that you have been throwing up a lot, certain foods make you nauseous, and you have been having headaches anything else you didn't tell him?" Yamaguchi shook his head his gaze on the floor.

"Okay first we are going to do is have you pee in this cup for me and there is a small cubby in the wall that you can just put the cup in and come back." Eon gave a clear plastic cup to Yamaguchi who left the room going to the bathroom his step shaky like he was gonna get sick again.

"Are you my next patient?" Eon asked Tsukishima who was looking off into space then glared at Eon. "Does it look like I'm sick?" Suga gave apologetic look to Eon clearly sorry for the hybrids bad mood being set to the doctor.

Yamaguchi came back looking slightly disheveled. Eon left the room leaving the three in silence. "You know you don't have to be so mean to her. She was just trying to start a fun conversation." Suga said looking over to Tsukishima who of course looked pissed off for no reason?

"Doctors are supposed to be professional, also why can't they just be like the doctors in the facility? Everything gets done quick and simple, I mean this is a checkup right?" Suga shook his head. "No, its for Yamaguchi to see what is wrong with him. I have my own suspicions but I am keeping them to myself." Suga was highly hoping that his suspicions were true.

Within the next couple of minutes, Eon came back in with a bright smile on her face. "Good news the test results came back and... you are expecting. Congrats. I think we should do an ultrasound to find out how early we are in the pregnancy, now if you could just pull your shirt up a bit and pull your pants down a tiny bit and lay back on that bed and we can see what we are having." Yamaguchi was in so much shock he couldn't move.

Suga could see both the hybrids had completely different emotions. Yamaguchi looked shocked, scared, upset, and Tsukishima looked downright pissed off. This clearly worried Suga completely ready to go into protective parent mode and protect Yamaguchi from Tsukishima.

Just when Eon walked back in Tsukishima shot up rushing out of the room a growl emitting from inside his throat. "Is he okay?" Eon asked setting up the machine. 

Suga nodded making a plan in his head to confront Tsukishima about this and his reaction, it wasn't acceptable. To be honest Suga thought it was the most disrespectful thing ever. 

-

After the ultrasound was finished Yamaguchi and Suga had left the doctors finding Tsukshima outside on the parking curb in front of the car waiting for them. Suga unlocked the car about to speak to Tsukishima but he once again shot up and got inside the car not saying a single word to either of them. "He's mad at me." Yamaguchi got inside the car holding back his tears.

Yamaguchi looked down at the ultrasound photo in his hands, the kind doctor had lightly circled the small little white dot showing where the baby was. 

-

When the three got home Tsukishima rushed inside straight to his shared room with the other hybrids he shared the room with. Yamaguchi stayed on the porch sitting on the porch swing preferring to be alone and rethink about everything that just happened. 

"So how did the appointment go?" Daichi asked once Suga got inside. 

"Well um we will have a new hybrid in the family in seven months, so I hope you're excited for that." Suga was very excited, he loved babies, he loved being a parent to a bunch of hormonal teenage hybrids and now he gets to have a baby hybrid in the house.

"He's pregnant! Wow okay, are you okay with that? I mean after-" "Its okay Daichi, I'm fine with it, In fact, I am so happy about it. I'm over it okay, are you?" Daichi nodded but even Suga knew that was a lie, he will most likely never be over the pain he and Suga had experienced three times already.

-

After dinner Yamaguchi had finally managed to get Tsukishima and him alone in the same room together, it was in the backyard if any of you wanted to know. 

"Are you mad at me?" Tsukishima was enraged at Yamaguchi. "Of course I am, you fucking lied! You're not infertile at all! I don't want a kid right now!" 

Yamaguchi clenched his fist to his side hating the fact that Tsukishima was calling him a liar when it clearly wasn't his fault. "I'm not, I really did think I was infertile, it never worked before so you can't blame me for thinking that." Yamaguchi was right but Tsukishima was still pissed off and now terrified, he was gonna be a dad and he wasn't even ready for it yet.

"I know, I'm sorry." Yamaguchi was actually shocked, Tsukshima had never apologized to him before. 

"We can do this together though, right? I mean Suga and Daichi can help us out they are older than us and adults. I trust them enough to help us out through this don't you?" Tsukishima shrugged but nodded knowing it was true.

Yamaguchi smiled laying his head on Tsukishima's shoulder both male hybrids looking up at the sky filled with stars. It was honestly the best time of the night for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays yes I finally made a chapter dedicated just to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima! Also, they are expecting! As I already told you all I have some of the chapters like future chapters set up and I have most of the characters set up like who are hybrids and who are humans yadda yadda yadda, I also have the baby gender and baby name set up. So like please don't ask for the baby to be this gender or the baby to be named this name because I am sticking with the name and gender because it gives the story so much more meaning more story you know? Anygays you guys can ask for like certain chapters to be about whatever character you want that is currently in the story so far. Anygays leave feedback, love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	14. Party at my house!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new hybrid is joining the family very soon but...

Its been two months since the Sawamura family had found out that Yamaguchi was pregnant, of course not everyone was truly happy most of them clearly didn't give a rats ass about it.

flashback

Telling Kageyama

"So you're pregnant?" Kageyama asked hitting the volleyball against the wall in the hybrids shared room, that was gonna change soon once the new hybrid comes to the house. 

"Yep," Yamaguchi replied nervously, telling the other members of the family was something Yamaguchi wanted to do himself but also have Tsukishima by his side which currently Tsukishima wasn't by his side, he was in the bloody bathroom showering!

"Okay? Is this your way of saying we have to start being quiet in the house now?" Yamaguchi was a little taken back by the answer, it sounded kind of harsh. 

"Um, no I don't think so. We just found out not that long ago so we are still just trying to get through with everything in a nice manner." Kageyama hummed getting up from his bed once Tsukishima left the bathroom fully clothed towel drying his hair.

"Bathroom is yours." Kageyama got up entering the bathroom his clothes in his hand leaving Tsukishima and Yamaguchi alone in the large multiple beds' bedroom.

"Kageyama reacted fine about it. I mean I don't think he cared that much which shouldn't matter its not his problem." Tsukishima nodded brushing his hair barely listening to Yamaguchi.

Telling Hinata  
"You're having a baby! Thats so amazing! I'm gonna teach it how to play volleyball and jump really really high and-" Hinata continued to blab on and on about what he will teach the unborn fetus completely ignoring Yamaguchi's protests about not wanting Hinata to teach his child anything.

Telling Nishinoya and Tanaka

Tsukishima continued to growl his hands clenched in fists as Nishinoya and Tanaka continued to play around with him making sexual jokes about the fact that he knocked up Yamaguchi.

"Jeez Tsukishima couldn't keep it in your pants could you?" - "Yeah what did you do lure him with your fluffy tail?" Nishinoya and Tanaka continued to laugh at the cheesy jokes enjoying the fact that they were overly annoying the angry irritated hybrid.

Telling Kuroo and Kenma

"Well congrats then, hope you and Tsukki enjoy being parents, I know Kenma and I aren't having children for a long ass time. I wanna wait till I finish college to have children right Kenma?" Kenma who wasn't paying a single bit of attention flinched then nodded to into his game to even look up at Kuroo.

"See he agrees with me." Yamaguchi nodded not really believing a single bit of it.

"Stop calling me Tsukki you fucking cat," Tsukishima growled irritated at the nickname that was only meant for Yamaguchi to use.

Telling Asahi

Asahi looked scared but put up a fake smile on his face when Yamaguchi told him.

"That-that-that's great! Congrats! Really I'm happy for you." Asahi looked like he was gonna cry but was quick to get up from on his knees in the garden and rush inside the house. 

"Did I say something bad?" Yamaguchi asked Tsukishima who was standing on the porch watching the scene unfold.

"I don't think so nor do I care. We're done telling everyone now. I wanna go back inside its cold out today." Yamaguchi nodded lacing his fingers with Tsukishima's walking back inside the house.

-

End of flashback

-

Suga and Daichi had gotten a call from the hybrid appreciation about a hybrid that wasn't in Tokyo or Japan, in fact, he was in America the one place hybrids feared to ever be at or ever go to. 

"So do you two even know this hybrid? Like what's his name or if he is a he at all? I mean your going to America to look for a hybrid and you don't even know who he is." Suga sighed turning to Kuroo who looked genuinely worried for Suga and Daichi.

"The hybrid appreciation told us that he used to live in Japan but accidentally got on a train that got onto a boat and went to America and now he can't get back the same way as before because he'll just get lost around the world. Also, hybrid appreciation in America isn't good for hybrids luckily there isn't a lot there but Daichi and I are going there and hopefully we rescue this hybrid and possibly find another one." In all honesty, Suga was terrified to go to America, he's been there once with Daichi but it wasn't a visit though, it was a punishment.

"Suga come on we should get to the airport before we miss our flight." Daichi took his and Suga's luggage leaving the house.

"We'll be fine, as long as you all do your chores and stuff and don't go outside when it hits sundown and don't leave anyone outside. I don't want any of you to be alone outside. Daichi and I will be back soon we don't know how long we will be gone but you have my number and Daichi's number on the fridge and the landline is working right now. Hopefully, you guys don't lose power lets hope. Okay, what else what else? Umm, there's a list of foods for Yamaguchi to eat so he stays healthy for the baby and there are tea bags in the cupboard they are also for Yamaguchi for his morning sickness. Okay um, I think that's it- oh wait!" - "Sugawara lets go!" Suga nodded hugging Kuroo tightly then rushing outside to the car with Daichi.

Kuroo and Kenma stood outside on the porch watching Suga and Daichi drive out leaving to America not knowing that Kuroo was gonna turn the house into a rave when they were gone. 

"Kenma lets go out for a bit I wanna meet up with Nekoma." Kenma sighed looking away from his game to Kuroo having a bad feeling about this.

-

"So you two do you like your foster parents?" asked Yamamoto sneaking a glance Inuoka at who was leaning over Kenma to watch him play his game.

"They're great! They foster other teens like Kenma and I. They foster five other Hy-teens." Kenma shot a look to Kuroo who waved it off. "Anyways I wanted to meet up because our foster parents are going away for a weekend or more I don't know they didn't say so I was thinking of throwing a little house warming party? Or just a house party in general, what do you say? Our house is massive so like this is gonna be a fucking amazing party." Yamamoto's eyes widened his mouth dropping then closing with a giant smile nodding his head.

"Oh yeah! Is there gonna be girls there?" Kuroo shrugged now that he thought about it, Kenma and him don't know any females especially hybrid females. 

"Uh Kenma and I don't know any females so you might have to invite them over, here's the number to the house, we don't have our own phones at the moment. Our foster parents can't afford it and uh they told me that I don't need a job if I was gonna be living with them so I quit my job and now I don't have a phone." 'Neither do I have any fucking money those idiots made me broke!' Kuroo internally growled suddenly pissed off at Daichi and Suga for tricking him.

"Hell yeah, I'm inviting the girls over!" Kuroo smirked happy he gets to throw this party now.

-

When Kuroo and Kenma returned home all the hybrids were outside playing volleyball well except for Yamaguchi he was on the porch watching. 

"Hey guys just a heads up tonight I'm throwing a house party here and so like you all will either have to coop yourselves up in your room to hide the fact that you are hybrids because they don't know we are hybrids or you can join the party and hide the fact that you are a hybrid. Your choice I don't care I'm not gonna have my ass kicked for being a hybrid that's for sure." Hinata lost focus of the game to talk back to Kuroo only for Tsukishima to strike the ball right at Hinata's face.

"Hinata! Oh my god, are you okay?" Asahi and Yamaguchi rushed to Hinata ignoring the way Kuroo, Tsukishima, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Kageyama laughed at the dazed hybrid laying on the ground.

Hinata shook his head slowly getting up from the ground looking to Kuroo. "Did mom say you can throw a party?" Hinata asked groaned when his head pulsed the pounding feeling not leaving just yet.

"No, and he won't know about it at all, neither will Daichi got it? This house is massive you can't expect me to not want to throw a house party at a house like this." Tsukishima rolled his eyes walking up the step to the porch sitting down on the swing next to Yamaguchi.

"This is gonna be so cool! Let's find Daichi and Suga's alcohol!" Nishinoya and Tanaka rushed inside going upstairs to Suga and Daichi's room.

"They shouldn't be going through their room," Yamaguchi mumbled feeling guilty about this whole situation.

Tsukishima sighed loudly laying his head back irritated at Hinata and Kageyama now arguing. "I don't care anymore it's annoying. Hey Hinata, shut up would you, your screaming is making me have a headache." Hinata growled marching up the steps standing in front of Tsukishima.

"Shut up Tsukishima! Yamaguchi tell your boyfriend to stop being so mean to me!" Yamaguchi blushed shaking his head while covering his face. 

"Tsukki is not my boyfriend," Yamaguchi mumbled. 'I do wish he was though.' 

"Okay now that everyone is calm and okay with this. Kenma and I are gonna shower and get ready for the party if you guys still wanna stay out then hide your ears and tail would ya?" Kuroo snickered grabbing Kenmas hand dragging him to the bathroom in their shared room.

-

Within another five hours, the house was filled with teens from Nekoma and possibly other schools as well. All humans. Nishinoya and Tanaka were having a blast after downing more than enough of the many sake and sochu bottles they had found in Daichi and Suga's room. 

Almost all of the bottles were empty now. Everyone was nearly drunk off their asses and the only people that didn't join in on the party was Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who stayed in their own room. 

A month after Yamaguchi had found out he was pregnant Suga and Daichi turned one of the guest rooms into Yamaguchi's own personal room, Tsukishima would sometimes spend the night in there if he didn't want to have a dog fight with Kageyama. 

Currently, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were sitting on the roof outside the window of Yamaguchi's room.

"This house is too loud I'm surprised that the cops haven't been called yet." Tsukishima frowned drinking from the solo red cup filled with Sochu and water. Yamaguchi agreed looking out to at the trees in the backyard.

"Its gonna be a mess to clean up tomorrow, a big mess. I hope Suga and Daich are doing okay with finding the new hybrid." 

-

The next morning was as Yamaguchi predicted it to be, the house was trashed. There was cups all over the floor, the counter, the table. Stains on the couch, walls, and table even outside on the porch. The backyard was a mess, the volleyball net was torn taken apart there were cups outside along with bottles of Sake and Sochu. 

All the hybrids yawned as they walked around the house cleaning up the mess from the teens at the party. 

"Man, that party was a blast! I barely remember a thing about it but at least I remembered enough to have some fun at this house for once." Tsukishima snickered remembering everything from last night he saw things during the party that would probably cause a lot of problems in the household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays I wanna apologize for the latish chapter but then I'm like Nah I don't need to apologize because I made this chapter long okay!? Anygays I just started watching Naruto because I know my ass ain't ever gonna finish watching bleach mainly because bleach isn't as interesting as Naruto is. Anygays hope you all don't find this offending at all but Naruto is fucking amazing! Not as amazing as Fairy tail that's for sure. Anygays please don't spoil any Naruto stuff for me because I am only on season 4 at the time of this chapter and I've been watching it for a week now. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	15. Accusations and feelings?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the start of a frenemies friendship?

Its day four of the hybrids having the house to themselves and quite honestly they are doing bad. So far they haven't done the chores they all are assigned too, and they are already running out of food! 

"Ugh! Man, I'm starving!" Nishinoya groaned laying his head on the kitchen table watching Yamaguchi and Kuroo scavenge through the pantry looking for dinner for the night.

"I know Noya but it's not like we have much. I could make Ramen but it won't be instant like you usually like it." Nishinoya held his head up his eyes shining bright like a star happy to hear that Ramen was being made.

"Oh yes! Tanaka! Its rolling thunder time!" Nishinoya yelled running out of the kitchen literally rolling in the living room bumping into Tanaka.

-

Yamaguchi stirred the pot of boiling noodles quietly whilst rubbing his baby bump, the fetus hybrid has been moving around a lot more lately. It put a happy smile on Yamaguchi's face.

"Hey um Yamaguchi, Just a question, you and Tsukii came from a breeding facility right?" Yamaguchi froze stopping his stirring glancing a shy look to Kuroo.

"Uh yeah, w-why?" Kuroo shrugged dropping a hand full of seasoning into the pot of ramen noodles.

"Well I read online that breeding facilities have the dominant male impregnate the submissive male I guess and they like rape them? I just want to know if that's true?" Yamaguchi's shocked face turned to pure anger.

"Tsukki didn't rape me!" Yamaguchi hissed his tail swishing madly.

"You don't have to defend him just because he's your baby daddy okay?" Yamaguchi growled his hand gripping the ladle of the spoon he was stirring with.

"If Tsukki raped me I wouldn't be in love with him." Kuroo stepped back seeing Yamaguchi's claws full out ready to attack his eyes darkening while his pupils got larger. "Kuroo I don't know where this sudden urge to piss me off came from but I don't fucking like it, talk to me again when you get your head on straight." Yamaguchi dropped the ladle inside the pot marching up the stairs to his room.

Yamaguchi fell onto his bed backward staring at the ceiling trying to stop his eyes from watering up, of course being pregnant that didn't work for him. Yamaguchi groaned rubbing at his face to rid the evidence of tears on his face. "Stupid Kuroo, Tsukki didn't do anything to me," Yamaguchi grumbled clearly irritated at Kuroo for disturbing his time from making dinner or more than that.

"What did I do now?" Yamaguchi shrieked sitting up in bed seeing Tsukishima walk out of his bathroom in just a towel. "What the hell are you doing in my room?" Yamaguchi blushed looking anywhere but Tsukishima.

"I like your shower better than the one downstairs and in the shared room, also I get to have all the time I want in your shower. Now, what did I do now?" Yamaguchi sighed looking down at his stomach.

"Kuroo accused you of raping me because we came from a breeding facility." Tsukishima rolled his eyes sitting next to Yamaguchi placing his hand on Yamaguchi's thigh.

"I wanna say some cheesy shit like don't believe what he says but I don't think I can when clearly you and I both know that I didn't rape you. Wanna prove to him that I didn't?" Yamaguchi turned to Tsukishima confused opening his mouth to continue with his confusion only for Tsukishima's lips to be placed on his.

Yamaguchi's eyes widened in shock remembering the first time Tsukishima kissed him. 

flashback

The kiss was passionate and slow, nothing like he has ever felt before. Sort of like fireworks had exploded inside his body.

End of flashback

Yamaguchi kissed back trying to push forward only for Tsukishima to push him onto his back. 'Tsukki!' Yamaguchi groaned once his head hit the plush pillow.

"Let's show Kuroo just how much consent you gave me," Tsukishima smirked using his claws to rip off the maternity shirt that he had gotten from Suga. "Oops if Suga asks where it went just say that Daichi lost it doing the laundry." Yamaguchi nodded out of breath from Tsukishima already teasing his opening with lubed fingers, how he got his pants off without him noticing amazed him but he didn't care all he wanted right now was Tsukishima to be inside of him right now.

Tsukishima kissed down Yamaguchi's neck to his chest ignoring the fact that it was slightly larger than normal. Continuing to kiss down his stomach smiling inside his head when he felt the smallest of kicks from his unborn child.

Tsukishima spread Yamaguchi's legs apart kissing and sucking on Yamaguchi's thigh leaving hickeys down the way. 

A/N: Look I am not in the best mood to be writing smut right now but I really wanna get this chapter out today so like if you want any YamaTsukki smut go read a YamaTsukki smut on your own.

Yamaguchi's lips curled into a smile staring at Tsukishima who was passed out on his bed next to him. The night sky and the warm breeze flowing through the window. Yamaguchi looked out the window watching the stars connecting them with his mind. 'When I get old enough I'm gonna buy a star for Tsukki, and this little guy.' Yamaguchi yawned laying down comfortably next to Tsukishima laying a hand on his stomach rubbing it lightly making the light kicking stop. 'Goodnight.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays who else is keeping track of the James and Tati drama going around? Like I honestly am grossed out by James so much right now. I personally don't want to involve myself in drama or even pay attention to drama that I'm not even in. Anygays this drama got me interested in it because well its fucking James Charles! I never liked James mainly because he is the same age as me and got super famous really fucking quick. Anygays the fact that James has prayed on straight men and innocent teenage boys and nearly raped some in school bathrooms seriously pisses me off. I hate pedophiles so much! Anygays one more thing to say, I was gonna make a mothers day chapter but then I was like Nah I don't want to. Also, I just finished watching Naruto now I am starting the Shippuden series and so far it's fucking amazing! Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	16. Saving Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how the slang goes where Japan eats dogs and cats well America eats hybrids

Suga and Daichi have been in America for over four days so far and they haven't found this mystery hybrid anywhere. Hybrid appreciation told them that the hybrid they got told that was in America is in Rhode Island so of course Suga and Daichi have been stuck in a motel for hours today after searching high and low for this hybrid that they don't even have a picture of. They only have a description of him, no name, no age, no picture just a description of a teenage boy with spiky black and white hair. Yeah, it should be obvious to see but nope when you run around the smallest state in America looking for a young boy that looks like that it's very fucking hard! 

Daichi sighed leaving the small bathroom towel drying his hair with a groan. "The shower sucks, it's so fucking small, I had to fucking bend down just to wash my hair because the shower head just has to be so fucking low right? This place sucks, let's just go home." Daichi whined falling on the single person bed next to Suga's single person bed.

"No Daichi, I wanna find this boy," Suga replied typing away on his phone looking for an update on the boy. "We are not going home till we find him got that?" Daichi groaned and nodded not wanting to upset his husband.

"What if he got eaten?" Daichi asked turning on his side to the nightstand and grabbing the menu for the motel. One of the things you could order was hybrid meat, it made Daichi want to vomit.

"If he did hybrid appreciation would have told us by then. They are the first ones to know this before any of us." Daichi set the menu back down to disgusted with the "food" already losing his appetite.

-

The next day wasn't any better in the morning, Suga and Daichi explored more of Rhode island searching for the teenage boy, they finally got a picture of him but it was very blurry. He was clearly running away from something but it was good enough, they got a better look at his hair and some bit of his face. 

"Well, at least this place doesn't sell hybrid meat for one thing." Suga nodded showing down on the pancakes he and Daichi got from one of the very few restaurants that don't sell hybrid meat.

While Daichi smiled looking at Suga as he ate in content happy to be away from the motel, it reeked of weird shit that he didn't even want to know what it was along with the fact that the other people in the motel were very loud. Daichi then saw it, the hybrid, he was running across the street being chased by a couple of people with butcher knives. 

Daichi stood up quickly and pointed to the spiky-haired teenager. "It's him! Suga it's him! We got to go now!" Daichi threw his card at Suga and rushed out of the restaurant running to the hybrid who was still being chased. 

Suga stayed frozen and watched out the window as Daichi grabbed the hybrid who of course struggled in Daichi grip but stopped when Daichi whispered something in his hybrid ear. 

"Sir we chased him so he is ours go find yourself another hybrid." Daichi rolled his eyes pulling out his pocket knife.

"Yeah well I have him in my hands fair and square so fuck off." The two men with the butcher knives growled looking around seeing people looking at them but still mind their own business.

"Let's go were done. Customers are waiting for more let's just order some online." Daichi sighed pocketing his knife turning to the spiky-haired hybrid.

"Are you okay?" The teenage hybrid nodded clearly shaken up looking up at his rescuer.

"Who are you?" He asked just as Suga jogged up to them. "We are the people that got called to find you. We're taking you out of Rhode Island to somewhere safe where you won't live in fear of being eaten." Suga smiled warmly lacing his fingers with Daichis.

"You were looking for me? Why? Who told you to look for me?" Suga pulled out his phone showing the email with all the details on where to look for the spiky-haired hybrid teen.

"Hybrid appreciation, they are a community that helps hybrids so they don't get sold and killed. My husband and rescue hybrids. They told us to look for you and bring you back to Japan with us." Daichi took out his phone walking aways from the two to contact hybrid appreciation that they found him.

"Well, what's your name? They never gave us a name on who you were or anything like that." -"Bokuto, Bokuto Kōtarō." 

-

Now that Suga and Daichi have Bokuto in their care the issue was getting Bokuto on the plane. It's not that easy, for one he can easily hide his ears by flattening them against his head but even if he curls his tail around his waist or leg it would still show in the x-ray scan that he has one. 

"Maybe we could flatten his tail up against his back and make sure it straightens up directly with his spine. The scan won't show that his tail is on his spine it will just show his spine. Bokuto do you think you can do that?" Bokuto who nodded taking off his shirt showing them he could easily flatten his tail against his spine. 

Suga and Daichi traced his back with the tail approving of the technique that they very much hope will work for them. They are gonna be on a flight for thirteen hours. 

"Don't worry I don't think you will have to keep your tail like this while on the plane. You might be able to curl it around your waist when we get on the plane, no one will look because we are gonna be in the back of the plane. Less of a risk of getting caught." Daichi and Bokuto nodded full on board with the new plan.

-

Suga, Daichi, and Boktuto all silently cheered when they got on the plane, happy they got past security easily. The flattening tail against his spine worked. They didn't suspect a thing, and now they were on the plane heading home to Japan. 

-

When the three finally got home all of them were tired, too tired to see there were weeds growing in the garden taller than normal, too tired to notice the leftover streemers hanging from the roof and small bit hanging from the porch. 

"Home sweet home. Tomorrow I'm taking you shopping for clothes Bokuto, is that okay?" Bokuto who was cronked out didn't respond.

"Poor boy so tired from being chased by those stupid Americans. He won't ever have to experience that again." Daichi nodded opening the back door and taking Bokuto out.

Suga and Daichi walked in happy it was quiet. It was four in the morning so of course, everyone would still be asleep right now. "Put him in the spare room I don't think I put a sheet on the bed in the boy's room yet." Suga walked into the kitchen expecting to get a bottle of water only when he opened the fridge almost everything was gone! 

No water, no juice, not even leftover food! There were cheese slices and carton of milk that was most likely empty since the boys liked to "prank" each other by putting an empty milk carton in the fridge.

"I gave them money to go shopping, why didn't they go shopping?" Suga closed the fridge going upstairs to his and Daichis room seeing Daichi getting ready for bed shirt off and only in his boxers ready for a good nights rest.

"This is better than anything. Too bad I go to work tomorrow." Suga laughed happy he didn't have work tomorrow. "You have work tomorrow, I have to go food shopping and clothes shopping. They left no food left you know. The fridge was completely empty." Daichi chuckled laying back letting out a large yawn.

"Of course, they were probably too scared to go shopping without us for once, I wouldn't be surprised if I was a hybrid I would be terrified to go anywhere without people possibly stealing from me." Suga hummed laying down next to Daichi snuggling up next to him.

"Let's focus on that later I wanna sleep." Daichi nodded nosing the back of Suga's head going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! I just wanna say this now mainly because I don't know if I am doing something wrong, but like I haven't been getting feedback lately and I just was wondering if that is a sign that you guys don't like what I am putting or you do like what I am putting. Anygays you don't have to leave feedback if you don't want to. Anygays yes I finally added Bokuto because well I wanted to have some drama or some fun being added into the story for Kuroo and Bokuto you know? Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	17. Lactation and Approval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy can be very gross at times

Its been a week since Bokuto has joined the household and so far it's hectic. Bokuto and Kuroo immediately hit it off as best friends playing video games on the Xbox that Daichi had in the living room and beating Hinata and Kageyama at Volleyball whenever they got the chance to that is.

"Aww! Come on! Again!" Hinata yelled panting ready to try to get the ball to hit the ground on the other side of the net but of course Bokuto and Kuroo were tall as fuck and it made it nearly impossible for it to happen for him, especially since they had Kenma and Tsukishima on their side they were practically stuck waiting for something good to happen to them.

"Listen shorty you can't beat us, well go easy on you if you would like?" Hinata growled his tail swishing left and right angrily. Kageyama saw that Hinata wasn't gonna be focused on the game as much anymore, grabbing Hinata by his tail he yanked Hinata backward to him. 

"Ow Kageyama what was that for?" - "Listen to me Hinata, next time Kenma hits the ball he's obviously gonna hit it to Kuroo once that happens I want you to get the ball and hit to me, I will hit it over the fence and then we will see what happens because I don't know if Tsukishima or Bokuto will hit it next and if either of them do then Nishinoya or Tanaka will hit it... hopefully they do." Kageyama and Hinata looked back to Nishinoya and Tanaka who were taunting Tsukishima by making fun of him.

"I'll try to do that. If I can't then can we try my plan?" Kageyama rolled his sighing not really wanting to follow through with his teammate on his possibly stupid plan.

"Yeah sure only if it's good. If it's not then we aren't ever gonna listen to your stupid shit that comes out of your mouth." Hinata's ears flattened against his head nodding his head.

Yamaguchi and Suga watched as the match went on, it was exciting but it was scary. Kageyama was very bossy which pissed off Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka a lot but Nishinoya and Tanaka were constantly teasing Tsukishima which clearly pissed off Tsukishima as well and caused a very bad influence on our precious innocent Hinata. 

Then there was Kuroo's team, Bokuto and Kuroo also liked to mess around with Tsukishima and sometimes mess with Kenma but they learned their lesson the last time they seriously messed with Kenma they got scratch marks on their faces now. It was hectic in Suga and Daichi's mind, they had gotten an email from hybrid appreciation telling them they had a surprise and it was possibly good or bad but they had to wait for something. So Suga and Daichi were pretty nervous all day.   
-

The match ended, Hinata's team won by one fucking point! Yeah Hinata and Kageyama finally found out they had this weird combo move and it seriously messed with everyone's mind. Bokuto was, of course, praising the ginger teen clearly proud of him for what he just did. 

"You're so fucking amazing! Just you wait one day you will be just as amazing as me!" Hinata's eyes widened turning into stars nodding his head excitedly at it.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes taking a seat at the table with everyone else ready to just have dinner and exclude himself from everyone else but Yamaguchi. Suga and Daichi placed plates full of dinner Saba Shioyaki with Nikujaga and Sunomono. The hybrids weren't very fond of the very healthy dinner but didn't say anything to upset their foster parents. 

Dinner was though very lively, Everyone chit-chatting with everyone but Tsukishima that is. He kept to himself the entire time, he would sometimes take some of his food and sneak it to Yamaguchi's plate when Yamaguchi wasn't looking. The pregnant hybrid needed more food than he did. Also, he did take his Saba Shioyaki though since Yamaguchi couldn't eat grilled fish and gave Yamaguchi his stew.

Things between Yamaguchi and Kuroo were still rocky, the two don't even talk or look at each other anymore, this was never noticed by anyone mainly because no one focused on such things. 

"So everyone I just got an email from the hybrid appreciation and the council and they all approved of the rights I applied for you all, so that's good. I get to start getting more and more for you all and soon enough you can live like us humans without having shit thrown at you for being a hybrid. I promise that I will make it happen for you all. I don't know why it took so long for them to approve of it all but they did and now we get to start something new!" Hinata and Bokuto cheered while the rest continued to each not fully understanding what was happening, Hinata and Bokuto didn't understand either but they felt like it was a good thing.

-

The following week went on without a hitch, Suga going to work early in the morning and after work would try to get a new right for the boys which was also easier said than done, he couldn't just get them all the same one. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima needed a different one than the rest of the boys, Kuroo, Bokuto and Asahi needed different ones, Kenma, Nishinoya, and Tanaka needed different ones as well. It was confusing just by remember which one needed which one since he wasn't completely sure if they really needed these rights for life. Of course, they needed them but from the time it took for the first one to get approved he needed to think fast a new baby was gonna be in the household soon and that is just gonna be added into the list of problems Suga and Daichi needed to solve.

"Okay, I want these two to have the right to have ownership I know they don't have it because I've seen and read the articles already Hybrids don't have rights to their own children. They can easily have them taken away without a second thought and I am not going to accept the possibility of that baby being born and the next thing I know that baby is taken away before any of them know what happened. So let's give this right to them and everything else will be smooth sailing for us right?" The lady gulped and nodded fearing the current lawyer right now.

-

The house currently had five bedrooms and seven bathrooms if any of you were wondering because of the fact that Daichi and Suga did spend a lot of money on the house along with repairs and additions. So you would think that everything would be perfect, some high tech stuff and the showers would be amazing. Which is why currently the third couple of the household Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were currently in Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's shared room in the bathroom getting ready for the tiring day.

Tsukishima was brushing his hair while Yamaguchi was in the shower. They decided that showering together during the day wasn't the best thing to do. For one Yamaguchi can be quiet but sometimes he can't be which is also a major giveaway to everyone that they are fucking. So now when one of them showers the other waits for the other one to stop, its hard for Yamaguchi considering his pregnancy brain is either on french fries and strawberry smoothies or sex with Tsukishima.

So sadly Yamaguchi was in a very uncomfortable predicament he was lactating. 

"Yamaguchi ran his fingers through his hair rinsing the strawberry scented shampoo out letting his hands cascade down his body they went over his chest but quickly left when he felt a sharp pain in his nipples. Looking down Yamaguchi finally noticed that his chest did look bigger than normal, that's when he saw it, small white dits dripping out of them, each one to be precise. 

"What the fuck?" Tsukishima hummed toothbrush in his mouth and hairbrush going through his hair. 

"What's wrong?" Tsukishima asked making Yamaguchi flinch remembering that Tsukishima was in the bathroom with him, he was suddenly happy that the shower curtain was covering him.

"Um, nothing just got soap in my eyes... ow it hurts." Yamaguchi quickly finished washing his hair and turned off the shower. "Can you hand me a towel?" Tsukishima hummed taking the towel off the rack handing it to Yamaguchi then leaving the bathroom knowing Yamaguchi would like that kind of privacy at least.

Once Tsukishima left Yamaguchi looked in the mirror at himself, he was seriously growing boobs right now and it freaked the fuck out of him. "How do I hide this?" Yamaguchi put his shirt off hissing when the fabric rubbed over his nipples making them ache. "Tsukki will be disgusted by me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays not much to say as far as I know, also if any of you were wondering why Kuroo was being such an ass to Yamaguchi well he heard or read some stuff that didn't rub him the right way and now he is just trying to get answers that's all I'm telling you. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	18. Pranks are a good way for a gender reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Bokuto's bro-ship can be dangerous at times.

Kenma watched from the sidelines idly following Kuroo and Bokuto around the house as they set up "pranks". So far they've used Daichi's laptop to print out photos of themselves and cut their faces out of the paper then tape their faces on everyone else's face in the family photos. Every time a new hybrid was acquainted into the family Suga insisted on a family photo. Yeah, the first one which was at the bottom of the stairs was Suga, Daichi, and Hinata and then the next one was Suga, Daichi, Hinata, and Kageyama, next Suga, Daichi, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi. You can guess what the next photo was. So yeah Kuroo and Bokuto had fun taping their faces on everyone else's face in the family photos. 

It would take a long ass time for anyone to notice the change since no one looks at those photos on the wall anyways...right?

"Daichi isn't gonna notice this right? I mean I've seen Daichi when he was mad once and it was fucking scary!" Bokuto laughed loudly not afraid of their foster dad in the slightest bit.

"Yeah right, I'm not afraid of him!" Kuroo shrugged taping the last of his face on Daichi's face. 

Kuroo and Bokuto admired their work of "art" laughing as they walked down. Kenma sighed shaking his head as he walked down the stairs looking at the family photos, happy that they didn't put a face on his though.

"Kuroo when are you gonna take those down?" Kenma asked grabbing Kuroo's sleeve of his shirt.

"When Suga or Daichi notice it. Why? I like it." Bokuto cheered pumping his fist in the air as he walked into the kitchen ready for some lunch since it was Monday most of the members of the house were either gone or busy doing something. Asahi, as usual, was in the garden tending to the plants, flowers, and fruits, and some vegetables. They did need to make a profit and selling these got them some extra money.

Hinata and Kageyama were at work with Daichi, Nishinoya was, of course, trying his best to stalk Asahi, everyone knew that Nishinoya had something for Asahi but wouldn't admit to it in fear the giant teddy bear would reject him. Tanaka was by himself playing video games on the Xbox. 

'Why can't they do something that won't get them in trouble because if they get in trouble I get in trouble and I don't want my stuff taken away because they can't stop acting up.' Kenma shivered hugging the PSP close to his chest.

This was the only thing that Kuroo had ever gotten him and it was precious to him. It was old but he loved it nonetheless. Kenma looked over to Bokuto and Kuroo who were standing in front of the open fridge snickering and whispering to each other, both obviously planning another prank to pull on someone in the house. Hopefully, he never gets pranked by any of them, he already feels horrible for scratching Kuroo and Bokuto in the face before, the lingering scar on their face is clear evidence as to what it shows. Kenma being the one who can keep a straight face though never shows anyone how he really feels.

-

Kenma didn't know what the next prank was sadly, he was too busy playing his game to watch them this time. Kenma really wished that he did see it though it got him very curious as to what they planned this time. 

Kuroo and Bokuto's prank was skillfully planned, they have been watching every member of the house for two weeks straight, getting their body schedules all on the right times. Finding out when who does their chore and when someone finishes their chore. It was perfect timing for in their eyes. The only thing they questioned was who were they gonna prank first? 

The two pranksters chose their other "best friend" which was a soon to be father Tsukishima. Every Saturday once everyone finished with their separate chores. Hinata cleaned the porches, Kageyama cleaned the roof, Tsukishima did the laundry, Yamaguchi made sure they had food for the rest of the week and if they didn't he would make a list of the food they need and put it on the fridge and then cross out the stuff they don't need on the list of wants that everyone in the house has asked for, Asahi tended to the garden which was an everyday chore for him, Nishinoya made all the beds, Tanaka cleaned the living room which was always a mess somehow, Kenma cleaned and dusted the dining room which barely anyone ever went into, Kuroo cleaned the bathrooms, and Bokuto cleaned the backyard/front yard. 

The plan was simple, once Tsukishima finished doing everyone's laundry he would bring up his and Yamaguchi and help Yamaguchi with the folding and putting their clothes away. During this time Yamaguchi's pregnancy fatigue would start up and he would have Tsukishima go downstairs into the kitchen and get him a drink. Kuroo would stand by hiding on the porch watching from the kitchen window. Bokuto would hide in the fridge, once Tsukishima opened the fridge he would jump out scaring the shit out of their hybrid friend. It was an amazing prank for anyone and it would one hundred percent work.

-

Yamaguchi sighed finally finished with folding the clothes. Yamaguchi looked to the closed bathroom door, he was tired and he was thirsty but Tsukishima was in the bathroom. "I can do it myself this time. I mean I'm gonna be needing to get used to walking around while tired and out of breath soon right?" Yamaguchi struggled to get off the floor using the bed as leverage to help him. 

"Okay now don't distract me when I am going down the stairs I don't want to fall and injure myself because of you," Yamaguchi whispered rubbing the side of his stomach as he left the bedroom.

Because of the time, it took for Yamaguchi to get down the stairs well just to the stairs in general Kuroo reverted his mind to Kenma who was playing on his PSP not paying attention to the current prank. 

Yamaguchi managed to get down the stairs and into the kitchen ready for something to energize him. Once in the kitchen Yamaguchi opened the fridge, it was like everything happened in slow motion, Kuroo had turned around just as Yamaguchi opened the fridge. Kuroo froze not knowing what to do, this wasn't who they wanted to prank. 

'Shit can you scare a pregnant person? I should have taken that parenting class in middle school, I would know this shit by now.' Kuroo flinched when the fridge opened and he saw Bokuto.

Then everything happened so fast, Bokuto jumped out yelling out his loud cheer scaring Yamaguchi. The pregnant hybrid screamed jumping back only to lose his footing and fall on his ass. Immediate pain spiked up his back all the way around to his stomach. Yamaguchi's first thought was to protect his stomach but flinched when the pain intensified. 

"Oh shit! Yamaguchi! Are you okay?! What's wrong?" Kuroo came rushing inside Kenma close behind him just as worried for their pregnant family member. 

"What the hell bro!" Bokuto didn't know what to do he felt awful that he just scared him, Bokuto rushed to Yamaguchi helping him up.

Everything felt like it was spinning for Yamaguchi, the pain was still intense but it was like his tongue was caught on something, he couldn't talk he couldn't move, he felt paralyzed, then everything went black. 

Bokuto was quick to keep hold of Yamaguchi before he, Kuroo, and Kenma let the internal panic set in. 

"Oh my god, I just killed him!" This caused Kuroo and Bokuto to start to freak out more. Bokuto laid Yamaguchi down on the floor. 

"Kenma, uh Tsukki. Oh shit, what do we do?" Kuroo pulled on his hair looking at Yamaguchi then noticing the blood that coming from under him. "He bleeding!" Bokuto and Kuroo freaked out even more while Kenma stood silently also not knowing what to do in this situation.

Just then Tsukishima came downstairs turning the corning into the kitchen seeing a passed out Yamaguchi on the floor blood pooling out from under him. "What the hell did you do?!" Tsukishima rushed to Yamaguchi picking him up groaning when his hand got covering in the blood.

"Kenma go get Suga now!" Kenma nodded leaving the kitchen retrieving Suga from his bedroom.

"Now tell me what the fuck you did to him!" Tsukishima growled his tail all frizzed up clearly mad at what the two had done even though he didn't know what they did yet.

Suga came rushing downstairs skipping around the corner gasping when he saw the state Yamaguchi was in. "What the hell did you two do?!" Bokuto and Kuroo flinched at the scary tone Suga had, he was of rage, concern, and anger altogether, it was in general terrifying.

"We uh, we tried to prank Tsukishima but Yamaguchi got the prank instead." Kuroo and Bokuto looked to the floor but then looked away once they saw the blood on the floor.

"Tsukishima get Yamaguchi in the car, you two clean this up. I will decide your punishment when we get back." Bokuto and Kuroo gulped but nodded not ready to piss off Suga anymore.

-

When they got to the hospital they confirmed that Yamaguchi and the baby were both fine.

"Okay so good news the baby is perfectly fine, and I guess you want to know what caused the bleeding. Well from what I got from your boyfriend um two people had tried to prank you? And they scared you? I guess the shock and fear that both spiked you had gotten to you in a quick pace along the fact that your first instinct was to protect your baby but sometimes your hybrid animal instincts don't act up as quickly as you would like. So that caused a bunch of stress to go through you which isn't good for you or the baby. That is what caused your bleeding. Now the even more good news, I did find out the gender of your baby, would you like to know what it is?" Yamaguchi looked to Tsukishima, they both talked about this before, they both wanted to know the gender when they got the first chance to. 

"Yeah that would be nice thank you." Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi's hand in his giving it a light squeeze.

"You're having a boy." The nurse handed Yamaguchi and Tsukishima two copies of the latest ultrasound picture showing the baby boy chilling out completely fine and healthy. It brought tears to Yamaguchi's eyes, he was gonna have a son this was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays not much to say but I do really hope you accept the gender, also I know I said this before but like I was re-reading through my notes on this story for like future chapter ideas and I decided I think I might change the babys name to something else but I don't know what I would like to change the name to. So if you would like you can give me some nice names, I don't want American names, please. I want names that fit the story or you know Japanese names. If you do know of any that have like a special definition then like comment them down and put the meaning. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	19. Fights and flashbacks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unforgivable, just unforgivable

When Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Suga all got back home Tsukishima was silent the whole time. He held his stoic I'm pissed off original face during the ride home and when they got home. 

"Tsukki? Are you okay?" Yamaguchi asked once they got back inside the house and in their shared room.

"I'm fine," Tsukishima replied his tone sounding the same... pissed off.

'I shouldn't pressure him to tell me what's wrong.' Yamaguchi nodded changing out of his bloodstained clothes into clean warm ones of course with the help of Tsukishima putting his socks on for him.

"Thank yo-" Tsukishima rushed out of their room his fist clenched, his tail swaying left and right.

-

Tsukishima waited till Bokuto was alone to set his plan into action. It was pretty simple too. Bokuto would lay in his bed alone after he took a shower. Tsukishima swiftly walked into the bedroom after hearing the shower go off and Bokuto leaves jumping onto his bed. 

"Oh Hey Tsukki!" Bokuto's hybrid ears stood up highly happy to see his "friend". "What do you want?" Tsukishima glared at him walked over to Bokuto grabbing him by his hair yanking him off the bed.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Bokuto hissed standing up getting pissed off at Tsukishima.

"Shouldn't that teach you a lesson to not mess with me or Yamaguchi anymore? Or should I knock some more sense into you." Tsukishima growled about to punch Bokuto again only to have to be hit in the face by of course Bokuto.

"How was I supposed to know that he was gonna come downstairs when your the one that does it all the time?!" Tsukishima tsked pushing Bokuto away from him only to stick his foot out and make him fall.

"Maybe if you didn't fucking pull pranks on people that don't want pranks to be pulled on them then you wouldn't have to fucking know!" Tsukishima hissed sitting on Bokutos lap, his hand wrapped around Bokutos neck claws slowly breaking into his skin.

Bokuto tried to fight back by using his claws to break into Tsukishima's wrist but it did nothing but caused Bokuto to lose his breath even more because Tsukishima gripped his neck even harder. Thank god for both "parents" being home they heard a commotion and stepped in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Suga rushed over to Tsukishima ripping Tsukishima off of Bokuto.

"I'm just teaching him to step the fuck off from now on." Tsukishima hissed about to turn around to leave only to be punched in the face by Bokuto.

Once Daichi deemed Bokuto not seriously injured Bokuto shot up his fist ready and aimed at Tsukishima's face. The sound was sickening but not as sickening as Tsukishima's eyes turning red with rage. The two hybrids went out attacking each other nonstop. 

Suga and Daichi looked to each other confused as to what to do. They've never had to deal with a serious hybrid fight before and it was honestly scary. Both had their claws out scratching and clawing at each other. They had fangs out trying to bite each other on any chance they got. It was something normal humans like Suga and Daichi didn't want to get in the middle of. A hybrids claws aren't like cat claws, they are as sharp as a knife so of course, no one would want those to be anywhere near their bodies.

"Daichi what do we do?" Daichi didn't know all he could do was stand there thinking of any type of solution but nothing was coming to mind.

"This isn't like before Suga this is worse, I don't know how to pull it away because it's not you." Suga clenched his fist and looked to the ground remembering the time he saw his first hybrid fight.

-

flashback

-

Sugawara was thirteen when he saw his first hybrid fight. He was running to school because sadly he missed the bus ride and his highly strict parents refused to drive him to school as this was a lesson learned. 

On the way to school, Suga always passed by this park, it always made Suga slightly emotional because that was the same park where he had met Daichi, the current love of his life. He has yet told his crush that he had this major crush on him but he knows he will at some point in time. 

Suga stopped when he got to the park looking at the swings, there was a hybrid sitting on one of them, he was all alone. Suga looked ahead the path that he should continue so he isn't even more late to school but this hybrid was all alone. Suga sighed and turned jogging up to the hybrid.

"Hi!" The hybrid flinched looking at Suga jumping off the swing and hissing at him. 

"Get away from me!" The hybrid hissed running away only to bump into another hybrid that was passing by.

"Watch where you're going kit!" Suga sauntered over to them helping the fallen hybrid up.

"He just bumped into you because he was scared its not his fault." The other hybrid growled raising his hand to hit Suga only to have the shaken up hybrid be hit instead.

"I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean to! Don't hurt him!" The hybrid cried holding his arms out protecting Sugawara from the clearly angry hybrid.

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt him till I'm done with you!" Suga closed his eyes hearing the sickening sound of skin hitting skin then the cry of another.

Then there was a pain in his head and everything went black. 

When Suga woke up he was outside under a tree in the park again. Suga winced holding his head as he slowly sat up, feeling something on his lap Suga looked down seeing the injured hybrid that protected him. Suga smiled sadly looking down at the hybrid a tear coming out his eye siding down his cheek onto the sleeping hybrids face.

"Why did you protect me?" Suga asked hiccuping in tears.

"Because you actually went up to me, you didn't yell at me to leave as the others do." Suga looked down at the hybrid biting his bottom lip feeling a rush of tears rush down his face.

"I'm not like the other people in this world, you guys matter to me." The hybrid looked up in wet clumpy eyelashes at Suga who held the smile of someone who was clearly broken but way too kind for this world.

-

End of flashback

-

"Daichi stop them." Daichi looked to Suga bewildered, he actually wanted him to stop them. There was already blood being shed and if he tried to stop them he would be shedding blood as well. "Daichi you have to stop them, please." Daichi sighed looking from Suga to the two whose fight didn't seem like it was gonna end any time soon.

"Boys!" Tsukishima stopped glaring at Daichi. "Shut the hell up!" Daichi marched over to Tsukishima who only growled growing more and more pissed off. His tail wagging back and forth fiercely his eyes dilated growing darker, his ears straight to the side, this was a hybrid in true anger ready to hurt anyone that goes in their path.

Daichi slowly stepped between Bokuto and Tsukishima lightly pushing Bokuto away. Bokuto hissed swatting away Daichi's hand but still going behind him. "Tsukishima you need to calm down, I don't know what the hell is going on between you and Bokuto but it needs to stop. Bokuto what did you do to upset him?" Bokuto mumbled but it was clearly not heard or loud enough.

"Bokuto!" Daichi yelled getting stressed and pissed off about this even more.

"He's mad at me for pulling the prank on Yamaguchi when it was meant for him. Yamaguchi is fine now he should just chill the fuck out and get over it!" Tsukishima growled slowly calming down now. Daichi easily saw this and outstretched his hand towards Tsukishima who backed away from him.

"Tsukishima just go it was an accident and it won't happen again, got it Bokuto?!" Daichi looked to Bokuto who looked to the ground and nodded, being scolded and being told no more pranks was horrible. What the hell was he gonna do now? This house is boring enough as it is.

Tsukishima rushed out of the bedroom going to his and Yamaguchi's being around the owl head was increasing his anger by the second.

-

Yamaguchi sighed holding back his tears as he laid another bandage over another scratch on Tsukishima's face. Tsukishima was holding an ice pack over his eye while watching Yamaguchi tend to his wounds.

"Why did you have to do that?" Yamaguchi asked sniffling. Tsukishima rolled his eyes not wanting to deal with this. Tsukishima looked down at Yamaguchi who adverted his eyes to pay attention to all the now covered injuries.

"They put you in the hospital, you nearly lost him. If they-." "Nothing, if they did anything you wouldn't do anything, you would nothing. Accidents happen Tsukki. Please just don't do it again. I don't like seeing you in pain." Yamaguchi sniffled and looked up at Tsukishima with tear filled eyes.

Tsukishima for once actually felt bad for making Yamaguchi this sad. Nodding his head Yamaguchi got off the bathroom counter wiping away Yamaguchi's tears with his thumb. 

"Okay, I won't do it again." Yamaguchi smiled leaning his head in Tsukishima's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays hoper you all are happy about this new chapter! I am sorry it took so long to write and put up but please understand I am a human being I have my needs and I have my stuff to do. I am not free one hundred percent of the time. I do have a job and I do have family and friends that I need to socialize with no matter what. I also do need to find inspiration to write, not everything just comes to mind out of the blue, I usually get my ideas from dreams I have or from daily life that I see from other families or from anime that I watch. Speaking of anime, I just started watching Naruto well, I have been watching Naruto for the past two weeks? I fucking love it! I already finished the first series the first Naruto series and now I'm on the Shippuden series. I just wanna say this now just because I ship mostly men with men in most anime shows doesn't mean I only ship men with men. I do ship men with females and sometimes I ship females with females. I am gonna tell yall my favorite ship in Naruto and its... Naruto and Hinata! Yeah, I know a fucking shocker! I bet you all expected me to ship Naruto with Sasuke but Nah I don't. Anygays give feedback when you can or if you can or want to. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	20. Childhood fears can make new friendships?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall I know you all want me to make the chapter where Yamaguchi gives birth and shit but like I noticed that I don't make that much chapters about all the characters like most of my chapters are about Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. So like uh yeah my favorite character is Kenma because well he's fucking cute for being the best pudding head in the world! Anygays this chapter ain't about my pudding head its about our big bear and thunderbolt!

Asahi hummed to the music that was playing on the radio as he watered all the plants and vegetables along with some fruit. These were the times that Asahi loved, no one was bothering him, he had the radio and peace and quiet to himself, and Nishinoya wasn't jumping on him, wait Nishinoya wasn't jumping on him? 

Asahi stopped and stood up looking around using all his hybrid senses to try to figure out if Nishinoya was secretly hiding and was about to jump him. Asahi's hybrid ears twitched listening to every little thing, birds chirping, leaves fall, the wind picking up and some cars passing by every now and then. When Asahi deemed he was safe from a rolling thunder jump he smiled and went back to tending to the garden.

Asahi listened intently at the radio as his favorite radio station started once the music finished. There were a few people talking on the radio about hybrids so suddenly. 

"Yeah so like I was on my way to work and I stopped at a Starbucks and I saw in one of the newspapers they were talking about this gay couple that is like adopting hybrids, but like they aren't adopting them because you can't adopt a fucking hybrid. I couldn't help but laugh because this was too funny to me like this couple is going out and beyond just for some fucking walking furballs." Asahi slowed down what he was doing frowning at the way they talked about his race.

"Yeah, I kind of agree but like why though? Why waste your time and money on those things for no reason, they aren't ever gonna do anything good for this world, all they ever do is take our money and be disgusting." Asahi clenched his fist and closed his eyes wanting so badly to turn around and throw the radio to the ground and smash it but it wasn't his radio in the first place.

"And the worst thing is about this is that this couple is like doing this because they love hybrids, what is there to love about hybrids in the first place they are dis-" Asahi turned around when the radio suddenly stopped seeing Nishinoya glaring at the radio that he just dumped a cup of water on.

Asahi's tail stood up and rushed to the back porch looking at the broken radio and back at Nishinoya. "Why did you do that?! Daichi is gonna be so mad!" Asahi paced around pulling on his hybrid ears hyperventilating.

"Calm down Asahi! Its okay, Daichi will understand if we just blame it on Kuroo and Bokuto those two are always getting in trouble." Asahi hated that idea even more than any other idea at the moment. 

"No! We can't go blaming other people for our actions! Wait our actions? No this was all you! You broke it! Not me!" Asahi looked down at the radio and picked it up twisting all the dials trying to see if it was fixable.

"Maybe if we take it somewhere we can get it fixed before Daichi gets back from work." yeah and Suga is gone to work as well so he won't is mad at us either, yeah let's go!" Daichi grabbed Nishinoya's hand rushing off the back porch.

Nishinoya couldn't say a word, all he could do was stare at their hands intertwined and blush at the contact, Daichi's hand was so warm and big.

-

Asahi and Nishinoya looked at all the stores wondering which one to go into. They never actually been to a store where you get something fixed before so it was possibly the most confusing thing for the two hybrids. 

"Uh, what store do we go into?" Asahi asked looking down at the broken radio then at the multiple stores they were in front of.

"Uh, maybe a repair store duh? I've been food shopping before but never for a radio repair. Maybe we should ask someone?" Asahi froze his stranger danger inside of him acting up quickly.

"No! I uh mean we uh can find it ourselves right? Right?" 'No Asahi we fucking can't look at those stores! You barely know how to read!' Asahi's ears flattened against his head trying to block out the bad voice of his old master/boss shouting at him.

Nishinoya frowned and nodded taking Asahi's hand in his and walking to the first store that caught their attention, it was an apple store. Oh, this was gonna be fun.

-

When Suga and Daichi had finally gotten home it was quiet in the house except for Kenma's game music playing, the rest of the boys were outside playing volleyball with of course Yamaguchi watching from the porch.

"I'll go see how Asahi is doing." Suga nodded going upstairs to set his stuff from work down and get ready to pull out all his files for the next case he has to do soon.

Daichi walked out to the back porch expecting to see Asahi either sitting on the porch swing with soft music playing while he was looking through a book on plants, instead when he opened the door there was no one there. Daichi calmly closed the door thinking he was probably upstairs in his room or in the bathroom somewhere in the house possibly hiding from Nishinoya.

Daichi opened all the bathroom doors and every room looking for the tall and large hybrid getting more and more worried when he couldn't find him. 

"Asahi! Nishinoya!" Daichi yelled through the house rushing around. 

Daichi rushed into Suga and his room, "I can't find Asahi or Nishinoya!" Suga looked up from his desk taking his glasses off.

"What do you mean?" Suga asked getting up worried that one of his children aren't in his home could very quickly mean something bad has happened to them after all they are hybrids.

"Asahi and Nishinoya are gone, I can't find them anywhere in the house." Suga and Daichi spent the next hour running through every room in the large house looking for the two teenage hybrids growing more and more worried by the minute.

"Daichi you don't think they ran away, do you? I know Tsukishima would one day possibly run away because he still doesn't fully trust us but I wouldn't think Nishinoya and Asahi would do this. No, they wouldn't do this, I know them I know they wouldn't. Asahi barely leave the house as is and Nishinoya would rather cut his ears off than go back to living on the streets as a prostitute." Daichi sighed hugging Suga from behind in a comforting way.

"We will find them I promise, I contact the hybrid appreciation and asked them to send out some people to look for them while you and I go out and look for them as well." Suga smiled leaning his head to the side letting Daichi leave comforting kisses.

-

Asahi and Nishinoya were officially lost, yes they found a different store that ironically sold the same radio for a very cheap price but they couldn't go in the store without being caught as hybrids, luckily they got in but the store was a maze and now they were lost inside the store.

"We need to find the exit of this store or I'm gonna pee my damn pants Asahi!" Nishinoya hissed his tail twitching in his pants the urge to piss growing increasingly and painfully.

Asahi sighed looking around the store, this place was fucking huge! If a child got lost in here they would have to call the cops. "Look! I found a bathroom!" Nishinoya rushed away towards the bathroom, Nishinoya ran so fast away from that Asahi didn't even see where he went.

"N-Nishinoya?" Asahi felt his anxiety spike up even higher.

-

Daichi and Suga were rushing to the store after getting news from hybrid appreciation that they had found Nishinoya and Asahi. When the couple had finally got to the store they found the two hybrids outside the store looking down at the floor.

Suga rushed to Asahi and Nishinoya engulfing them in a hug, Asahi froze still hasn't been fully accepting of the hugs he has gotten especially since his childhood was more abusive than anything.

"Oh thank god you two are okay! Please tell me you didn't get hurt or anything!" Suga fretted lifting both boys arms and shirts looking for cut or scratches.

"No we're fine we uh." Nishinoya tried to open his mouth further to get more words out but the look that Suga had was too much for him his guilt eating at his body like the hybrid cannibal disease was attacking him full force.

"We're sorry that we left, I broke your radio by accident and we wanted to get you a new one but then we got lost." Nishinoya looked up at Asahi shocked that he took the blame for it.

Daichi and Suga looked to the brand new radio in Asahi's hand it looked just like their old one but this one was white, orange, and black. 

"Thank you but please don't even run off like that again, I was so worried something bad happened to you two and I wouldn't forgive myself if something bad happened." 'Again.'

-

Everyone was in bed mostly asleep by now, dinner passed, Kenma passed out on the couch playing his game making Kuroo have to take him to bed with him and now everyone went to bed. 

Nishinoya was on the verge of sleep before Asahi spoke up.

"Nishinoya? Are you awake?" Nishinoya groaned as a reply.

"Thank you for today. I know that you were the that broke it but I felt better saying it was me because I really did want to break that radio when they said that stuff." Nishinoya turned around facing Asahi's bed to look at him.

"Is that it? I went with you because you didn't let go of my hand you know. Also because I wanted to be with you, I always want to be with you." Asahi blushed but clearly, it wasn't seen because of the darkness in the room.

"I want to be with you too Nishinoya, do you, do you want to sleep in my bed with me? I know you asked me before but I said no but that's because I don't- I never had that kind of contact before. I felt it today with Suga and you and I actually liked it for once." Nishinoya got out of his bed rushing to Asahi's bed.

Asahi held the blanket up letting Nishinoya's small form crawl in cuddling close to Asahi. 

'This is what I wanted boss, this is what I needed from you but you never gave it to me.' Asahi hugged Nishinoya close to his chest shedding one last tear for the man that ruined his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays please don't be mad at me for not posting a chapter of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi having their baby yet, but like just letting you know he is like in the middle or close to the end of the middle of his pregnancy right now and I don't feel like doing a big time skip right now. Anygays I decided that I want to do more chapters of like the other hybrids and some chapter of Suga and Daichi. Also, you guys and gals can submit your own ideas for chapters because not only will that help me with my writing but it will also give you all more chapters of this story! Anygays love you all, good morning, afternoon, and or night!


	21. Its Mine Kenma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, the more we share the more your gonna get!

Kenma's thumbs moved over the game buttons at a fast pace Kuroo could only smirk watching as Kenma's eyes widened, his body moving from side to side as if he was in the game himself. It was interesting to watch his boyfriend be so enticed in one game for so long, and by so long Kenma has been playing this brand new game he "bought" since seven in the morning and now its nearly seven at night. 

Kuroo groaned looking at the clock on the living room wall, they already finished dinner and he was waiting for his turn to use the shower he did want to take a shower with Kenma this morning but he wanted to play the stupid game that Kuroo personally stole for him! He didn't even thank him the way he wanted to be thanked! A blowjob would be just fine but noooo Kenma decided a very vocal thank you would be better!

Kuroo leaned forward leaning over Kenma's shoulder to look over at the game, it was an action game, it had some monster that was so big it couldn't even fit on the whole screen.

"Kenma I'm bored let's go shower and have some fun we can even do it in the fucking forest out back if you want more privacy." Kuroo purred in Kenma's ear.

Kenma used his cat ear to twitch away Kuroo knowing the gesture would irritate the cat man. Kuroo groaned pushing away from Kenma with a frown. 'Kenma is playing that game too long, why can't he pay attention to me? It's not even his game.' Kuroo's eyes widened and smirked.

"Kenma I think its time for you to shut off the game besides it not even yours." Kenma paused his game looking to Kuroo with disbelief.

"It's my game Kuroo." Kenma hissed his fangs showing off.

"Uh no it's not actually, I bought that console with my own hard earned money and then let you use it which you ever actually let go of. So technically its mine so cough it up!" Kuroo smirked when Kenma started to look more and more pissed off.

"Kuroo leave me alone," Kenma growled calming down and getting up. "If you want me to go to bed with you I will okay just leave my game out of it." Kenma grabbed Kuroo's hand in his leading him upstairs to the shared room.

Kuroo just knew that he would be sleeping in his bed alone tonight now. Kuroo looked down at his and Kenma's hands both intertwined together. 'Maybe I shouldn't have said that.'

Kenma walked straight to the bathroom in the bedroom locking the bathroom door to be alone. Kuroo groaned falling back on his bed staring at the ceiling regretting ever being so harsh to Kenma in the first place.

-

The next day wasn't any better but it wasn't any good either, Kenma barely spoke to him of course because his attention was mainly on the video game. Kuroo, of course, stuck by Kenma's side because his best friend and a fellow hybrid buddy were currently suffering from a common hybrid cold. 

HYBRID FACT: Common Hybrid colds are very similar to common human colds but instead of just dry sore throats, blocked runny noses and sneezing, hybrids have no control of their hybrid abilities, meaning their claws come in and out randomly and his eyesight filters from close in view to barely able to see a thing, and of course the casual sneezing and runny nose to emphasize the common cold. 

Kuroo pouted letting out an animalistic whine come from his throat while lightly nudging Kenma's shoulder. "Kuroo leave me alone I wanna play this game." Kuroo huffed walking out of the living room to the kitchen where Yamaguchi currently was watching as Tsukishima was playing a round of volleyball with the other hybrids, the weather was hot today outside and the poor pregnant hybrid would rather stay inside the air-conditioned house along the fact that because of his pregnancy he was always getting randomly hot at times and randomly cold, so being inside was the best choice.

Kuroo contemplated on talking to Yamaguchi in the first place, he knows he had already apologized to him and Yamaguchi already forgave him but the guilt was always there whenever he saw Yamaguchi.

"Hey uh, Yamaguchi I uh have a question to ask you." Yamaguchi looked to Kuroo smiling and nodded at the hybrid to sit down at the table with him.

"What is it?" Yamaguchi was quite excited about this, barely any of the hybrids talk him well except for Nishinoya and Hinata but them kind of had something in common, (all of them are bottoms).

"Um, how do you get Tsukishima's attention you like completely away from something but on you?" Yamaguchi thought for a second them blushed.

"Um, I usually say a bunch of negative stuff about myself just enough to the point that he gets mad at me other than that he basically almost has his full attention on me or on his music." Yamaguchi truly hated the iPod Tsukishima had gotten from Daichi, it was something Daichi had gotten from one of his old students that moved and said he didn't need anymore.

All the music was apparently to Tsukishima's taste so he was always listening to it. Yamaguchi sometimes would just love to smash that thing to bits but of course, Tsukishima would be too mad at him if he did that.

"Oh well, I can't do that because Kenma would just idly nod and agree to everything I say even if it's negative and he would still not pay a single bit of attention to me." Kuroo looked behind him to the living room where Kenma still resided in playing his video game.

"Oh if you wanted to get Kenma's attention I would say just take the game away from him, I once took Tsukki's headphones away from him and he just glared at me then insulted me and um said some mean things but when I gave back the headphones he apologized." Kuroo could see that Yamaguchi was fighting the tears back and was winning but it still hurt to watch his fellow hybrid be this hurt because his boyfriend was this mean.

"Yamaguchi you shouldn't let Tsukishima like that." Yamaguchi shook his head while also shaking away the tears that managed to get out of his eyes.

 

"No, if Tsukki wants me to stop doing something then I will I don't need his attention on me all the time and I know that because there are other people in his life and I am not the only one also he needs a break from me at times and that just makes our relationship stronger." Kuroo gasped shooting up in his seat.

"Thank you so much! I will forever be in your debt!" Kuroo rushed upstairs into in his shared room looking at his bed then at Kenma's bed, his bed wasn't made but Kenma's bed was made, it was always made because he always made Kenma sleep in bed with him, even last night after he pissed off Kenma, Kenma still slept in his bed with him.

Kenma and he spent all their time together, wherever Kenma went Kuroo went, wherever Kuroo went Kenma went. Its always been that way since they were younger and it hasn't changed once because Kuroo was always scared either he would be taken and killed and Kenma would be alone or if Kenma would be taken and killed and Kuroo would be alone. That was because they didn't have their foster parents to protect them and now they do, so they don't have to be around each other all the time because they have friends now and they are free to be alone from one another now.

Kuroo was just so used to having to be around Kenma so much it became normal and now its dawned on him, Kenma wants to be alone now, he doesn't need to be smothered any more.

Kuroo grabbed the two pillows on his bed and threw Kenma's on Kenma's bed, maybe a bit of away from each other was good for them, their relationship will be stronger then, right?

Bokuto had awoken to the noise of Kuroo's rustling around between beds placing items from his bed to Kenma's wondering what his best friend was doing in the first place.

"Oya? What the hell are you doing Bro?" Kuroo looked to his sick friend his tongue sticking out and his bed head hair sticking everywhere.

"Kenma and I are to close so I am giving him some more space, Yamaguchi said it helps make a relationship stronger and I noticed that Kenma and mines relationship isn't working as best as I thought it was now because he's distancing himself from me." Kuroo frowned after saying it all it sounded more like he and Kenma were breaking up, his whole world would shatter if that ever happened to him.

"So, in other words, you two broke up?" Kuroo looked sharply to Bokuto with an angry look. "No! We didn't break up we are just not gonna be around each other as much as we would like, we're just to close so we're giving each other space. Kenma wants it and I always give Kenma what he wants." Kuroo hated this, he wanted to be cuddling Kenma right now.

"Okay, whatever just don't hurt yourself over this because I need a happy buddy not a sad single sack of moldy catnip." Kuroo nodded even though he didn't understand why he was just called moldy catnip, he doesn't even like catnip.

Looking back to his bed and Kenma's bed it looked sad, he always shared Kenma's blanket with him so his usual blanket was always pushed to the top of the bed as another pillow but now it was on his bed and he had to actually use it, it smelled like Kenma thankfully but the smell will go away after a while. Hopefully, he and Kenma fix things before the smell goes away or he won't be able to control himself and will beg Kenma to sleep in his bed with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Also just letting you all know I am sorry for the late update but during the whole entire week of my work, I had no inspiration to write another chapter of this story at all. Like usually I get inspiration from animes that I watch and from my job at work by hearing and seeing some random drama from customers but this whole week it was like so boring we had barely any customers so like I didn't see or hear any drama going on with other families and I finished watching Naruto and Boruto in dub and I started another anime but like I'm not really that into it like I feel like watching this but only one episode a day, yeah that's the kind of anime it is to me. Anygays comment your opinions give me ideas oh yeah and I need baby boy names! Please if you guys or girls have any please comment them! I already have a name just for in case no one has any good ones Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	22. You're mine Kenma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people may not be opposed to some ideas as some other people are.

It took three days before Kenma finally noticed the change in his and Kuroo's relationship. It was in the morning when Kenma had finally finished the entire game that he noticed the change. Nishinoya was making the beds when Kenma walked in seeing his bed was being made, Kenma's bed never had to be made since he never used it but he never paid attention to the fact that he had been sleeping in his own bed for the past three days to occupied with his new game.

"Why are you making my bed?" Nishinoya stopped looking to Kenma.

"Uh because your bed needs to be made and it's my chore, why else would I be making your bed?" Kenma looked to his bed then to Kuroo's bed, Kuroo's bed looked entirely different, his blanket was actually on the bed not behind his pillow, and Kenma's pillow it wasn't on Kuroo's bed.

'I got to talk to Kuroo about this.' Kenma began to walk out the room stopping to grab his game but instead left it on his bed thinking it would be best to confront his boyfriend without a distraction.

-

"Kuroo?" Kenma called walking into the living room where Kuroo was playing on the Xbox with Bokuto.

Kuroo played a glance to Kenma but still continued to play his game, they both have barely spoken to each other lately so it was a weird thing to hear Kenma call his name after a while of barely anything.

"Yeah?" Kuroo leaned to the side trying to dodge the flying fireballs in the game.

"Can we talk?" Kenma asked his voice barely audible but enough for the fellow hybrid to hear. Kuroo glanced at Bokuto and nodded for him to pause the game Bokuto being the admin of the game paused it and pulled out Daichi's laptop from the nightstand next to the couch.

While Kuroo left to talk with Kenma Bokuto got some extra online class work done, he did have his dream set on going to college at some point in time. He did love volleyball and he had a dream to be one of the most famous and best volleyball players in Japan. It may take a while because Hybrids can't exactly do all the things that humans can do. Hybrids aren't allowed to be on a real volleyball team.

-

"What is it?" Kuroo asked walking into the dining room with Kenma, the room was barely ever used so mostly they used this room as a talking privately room.

"Why haven't you been talking to me lately? Like I can't even sleep in your bed with you anymore, what's going on Kuroo? I don't understand this." Kuroo felt bad for causing his boyfriend such confusion and pain, Kenma didn't know what was happening in the first place he was too busy being occupied by his game to notice the change in their relationship.

"Uh I just thought you and I needed to take a break because we are too close, I thought that's what you needed, I thought you wanted space from me so I gave it to you." Kenma sighed looking up at the ceiling to stop himself from crying, Kenma hated crying in front of anyone especially Kuroo, it was embarrassing.

"Well I don't want a break I just wanted to play that game and I finished it, can we just go back to the way we were. I didn't mind being really close to you... I liked it." Kenma blushed looking away from Kuroo trying to make his blush go away but of course, you can't stop a blush.

Kuroo smirked pulling Kenma to his chest hugging the smaller hybrid. Kuroo rubbed Kenma's back as he lightly layered small kisses atop his pudding head hair. "Good, I was hoping you wouldn't want to stick with not being with me. I missed you way too much even if we weren't away from each other. Now, do you want to have to sex now? You declined me last time." Kenma mumbled an answer into Kuroo's chest which was completely inaudible but the nod on his chest was a good enough answer.

-

Suga stood behind Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, all three were in the medium-sized guest room that was gonna be converted into the new baby's room once he was born. 

"Do you guys want it to be painted? Daichi and I already ordered all the stuff we need for decorating the room for you all, it wasn't very expensive mainly because we bought the least expensive stuff for you two but we got the main stuff, like crib, changing table, dresser, I didn't know how you wanted to feed the baby for nursing or bottle feeding but I got a rocking chair and a nursing pillow, oh yeah and pretty thick curtains, a diaper trash can so the room won't smell, and a bunch of other stuff that you will need, I made a list but Daichi has it he's currently getting everything at the store we ordered it from. So how do you want to paint this room or just add cute stickers, what do you want to do with your son's room?" To be honest this was putting so much pressure on the young parents to be.

"Can we just keep it plain like the way it is right now?" Tsukishima asked this wasn't something he really cared about, their son wouldn't have an opinion on his room, he won't even be able to talk.

"Oh um yeah that's fine. You two can change it whenever you want just make sure you tell Daichi and I first." Tsukishima nodded walking out the room clearly irritated.

"He's mad, at least I think he is." Suga nodded looking around the empty room, if it was his kid he would decorate the room so much that it would make other mothers jealous.

"Do you want to add anything to the room? I know Tsukishima didn't want to add anything but you have an option too." Yamaguchi paused looking around, it was really plain, the windows didn't even have curtains on them and the walls were just white, it was really boring but he liked it.

"No, I actually like it like this, I might add stuff later on but right now I wanna keep it that way." Once Suga left the room Yamaguchi looked around the room imagining where he wanted everything to be. 

Placing his hand on his stomach Yamaguchi continued to look around, the nursery in his mind was a beautiful white and tan baby room, he imagined the rocking chair in front of the window where he could rock his son to sleep, of course, he would close the curtains if he ever breastfeed him in front of the window. 

Everything was how he imagined when he was in the facility, he wanted to have a child one day and be able to parent it and be happy with someone, Yamaguchi was terrified that he would never get to have that.

'I hope you like your life being here Ak-'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays I am sorry that I didn't update yesterday it was my moms birthday and I just wanted to focus on giving her the best birthday I could give her and not focus on my story for that time, so sorry that I didn't update. Anygays I hope you liked the ending of this story and if you all caught on what I did at the end with the Ak- that your little hint to what I have chosen for the baby name. I decided since none of yall wanna give me any suggestions I chose a name myself. Hope none of yall hate it because I personally love it. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	23. Is he ready!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy can be more scary than painful sometimes

Yamaguchi sighed turning from his side to lay on his back staring at the ceiling. He and Tsukishima had another argument before they had gone to bed and now all he wants is to eat some french fries but of course, they don't have a car nor can they drive and he doesn't want to wake Suga, Daichi, or Tsukki up just for his pregnancy cravings.

Yamaguchi turned his head to the side staring at Tsukishima's sleeping feature. His glasses were off showing off his long eyelashes that Yamaguchi just wanted to get a very tiny brush and brush them. Yamaguchi always felt insanely jealous of his boyfriend, for one Tsukishima was amazingly gorgeous, smart, and he wasn't afraid speak his opinion. Yamaguchi let out another sigh staring at the ceiling again. 

'Stop sighing and go to sleep." Yamaguchi flinched spooked at Tsukishima's sudden voice.

"Sorry if I woke you, I can't sleep." Tsukishima sighed sitting up grabbing his glasses off the nightstand.

"What is it now? Look I'm not apologizing for what I said earlier, I know I was right." Yamaguchi frowned turning on his side upset at Tsukishima.

"How? It's not my fault you know." Tsukishima tsked rolling his eyes.

"Not your fault? Your the one that told me that you were infertile so you have no reason to be mad at me. I didn't lie." Yamaguchi turned around sitting up a little to fast for his liking and ignored the fact that his head was spinning.

"I didn't lie Tsukki I very much thought that I was infertile, with the number of times that they have tried to get a baby in me and failed its not my fault that I actually began to think I wasn't able to have children. It's not fair that you get to be mean and rude to me for something that I clearly didn't know." Tsukishima growled low in his throat hating the fact that Yamaguchi was actually fighting back with him.

"I have every right to be mad and rude to you I didn't ask for this and frankly I didn't ask to be woken up just to argue with you over this bullshit, just go back to sleep and stop fucking being bothered by this." Tsukishima took his glasses off and laid in bed turning on his side away from Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi held back his tears holding his breath so he doesn't start crying or even sniffling. 

'God damn it Tsukki why do you have to be so rude, I hope our son doesn't get that awful trait that you have.' 

-

The following day wasn't good for the pregnant hybrid, the day was hot, the ac wasn;t working and Suga and Daichi were both irritated from looking over all the hybrids papers, also Yamaguchi was constantly feeling small tightening pains in stomach, it was small enough for him to not worry or be in too much pain but it was getting annoying since he had no one to talk to about this, Tsukki was currently ignoring him.

Yamaguchi sighed sitting on the front porch watching Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Tanaka play a round of volleyball. It was like usual they would have Asahi playing with them and then Tsukki would play as well but Asahi was tending to the garden.

Watching the game with the small bits of pain was starting to get to Yamaguchi, along the fact that he was outside in the heat didn't help at all. Getting up Yamaguchi huffed walking back inside, even though the ac wasn't working inside it felt so much better to be inside rather than outside.

Taking the steps to his room was like a huge hassle, by the time Yamaguchi had made it to his room he was out of breath.

'This is when I really need you Tsukki.' Yamaguchi sighed walking into his room and laying in bed closing his eyes.

-

Yamaguchi was asleep for most of the day after that, Tsukishima had to actually wake him up.

"Tsukishima can you go wake up Yamaguchi and tell him dinner is ready," Suga asked setting down all the plates around the table, each hybrid rushing to fill their own plates of food.

Tsukishima huffed jogging up the stairs into his room with Yamaguchi. Tsukishima stared at his pregnant boyfriend for a good minute. Yamaguchi was splayed on the bed starfishing, his shirt ridden up over his baby bump. The sunlight was shining through the window above the bed shining on Yamaguchi making his glowing skin shine brighter.

It actually hurt Tsukishima's eyes bit, also caused his glasses to glare.

Tsukishima crept next to Yamaguchi lightly pushing his shoulder. Tsukishima was slightly alarmed when he felt how warm Yamaguchi's body was, yeah because of Yamaguchi's pregnancy his body heat was drastically changing to become warmer for the baby but he was warmer than usual this time.

"Yamaguchi wake up," Tsukishima demanded shaking Yamaguchi's shoulder forcefully.

"Tsukki stop I'm tired," Yamaguchi whined pushing Tsukishima's hand away from him.

"Its dinner time Sugawara told me to come get you now let's go." Tsukishima held onto Yamaguchi's arm tugging on it to encourage Yamaguchi out of their bed.

"Tsukki please I don't feel good." Tsukishima immediately let go placing his hand on Yamaguchi's forehead.

"Okay, I'll tell Suga just stay here and if you do need me get someone else don't leave or do something stupid." Tsukishima quickly left their bedroom rushing downstairs ignoring the way most of the hybrids were chowing down on dinner like they were starved.

"Yamaguchi said he didn't feel good, he's really warm though." Tsukishima took his seat preparing his plate of food.

"I'll check on him after dinner, I really hope he doesn't start to have a fever being pregnant and having a fever is bad, I don't think any of us are ready for a baby hybrid here just yet." Tsukishima silently nodded actually for once in his life agreeing with his foster mom.

'Yeah, I'm not ready to spend sleepless nights especially with Yamaguchi.'

-

Yamaguchi had slept all through dinner and after dinner and when everyone had all finally went to bed, that's when his body clock decided he needed to be up, also his son kicking his bladder had told him to get up.

Yamaguchi sighed after finishing his business, standing in front of the mirror Yamaguchi looked at himself hating his appearance, his freckles stood out, the scars from old blemishes and popped pimples littered his face, Yamaguchi hated it so much.

Before Yamaguchi knew it he started crying heavily, the pain in his back and feet along with the small sharp pains in his lower abdomen were getting stronger and these stupid emotions were intense.

"Yamaguchi, what the hell is wrong now?" Tsukishima asked his hand faltered on Yamaguchi's arm.

"I hate being pregnant!" Yamaguchi cried throwing himself at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima heavily sighed guiding Yamaguchi back to their bed sitting him down about to just put him back to sleep so he as well can get more sleep but of course Yamaguchi gripped Tsukishima's hand just as the pain his middle intensed.

"Tsukki... please get mom. It hurts." Yamaguchi took in a sharp breath one hand wrapping around his middle.

Tsukishima's eyes widened now seeing it, Yamaguchi might be in labor and he probably was this whole time, that's why he wasn't feeling good. Rushing out of their room Tsukishima rushed into Sugawara and Daichi's room ignoring the loud bang of the door as it slammed into the bedroom wall.

Daichi and Sugawara shot up out of bed turning on their bedside lamps. 

"Wha- Tsukishima? What's wrong" Daichi groaned falling back on the bed going back to sleep.

"Its Yamaguchi I think he's labor. He said he's in pain and he hasn't been feeling good all day." Sugawara got out of bed running down the short hall to Tsukishma and Yamaguchi's room, Yamaguchi was in the same spot holding his stomach panting in pain.

"Okay Tsukishima help him get his shoes on and a jacket I'll start the car." Tsukishima nodded helping Yamaguchi with his shoes and getting a jacket on the hard part was getting him down the stairs now.

Suga had come inside just as Tsukishima was helping Yamaguchi down the stairs. "Come on let's go." 'I really hope these are Braxton hicks and not actual labor we haven't finished with the room and they don't have everything yet, I even signed us up for birthing classes that we need to go to.' Suga silently prayed while helping Yamaguchi down the stairs suddenly hating the fact that they didn't live in a one-story house.

-

"Well you were not in labor and I highly doubt that you will be for another month or three possibly, you just experience Braxton hicks contractions which are just fake labor contractions." Suga sighed happily looking up at the ceiling smiling, thanking all the hybrid gods for not having Yamaguchi in labor this early.

"So is this a one-time thing or will it be happening more?" Tsukishima for once cared about this being he didn't want to be woken up by Yamaguchi being in pain again he did want to get all the sleep he could before his son arrived.

"Sadly he will experience this more but don't worry it won't happen every day or a lot depending on how far along in your pregnancy you don't seem like you will have to go through this that much so that's good." 

-

The three were silent in the car on the way home, Yamaguchi had tried to hold back his tears seeing how Suga looked, tired, very very tired, he was actually nodding off while driving which made him drive slowly for safety.

"I'm sorry." Yamaguchi hiccuped wiping away his tears off his cheek.

"Huh? For what?" Tsukishima rolled his eyes already having a feeling that this was going, straight to stupid apologies and tears.

"I woke you and Tsukki up just for you to bring me to the hospital for false labor pains, I'm sorry this was a waste of your time. I should have known what it was, I always had to take classes about pregnancy in the facility and we learned about this stuff but I never actually experience the pain head-on so I didn't know the real feeling about it but now I know and I feel so stupid for making you do this. I'm sorry! It won't happen again, I promise." Suga tiredly smiled remembering when he had false labor pains the first time in his third pregnancy he scared Daichi half to death it was the funniest time in that pregnancy even though he was scared half to death as well.

"It's fine, honestly I liked this experience with you two. It gives me good memories of my past, and now I can make new ones with you guys." Yamaguchi sniffled looking at Suga confused but shocked at the same time.

"Good memories?" Suga nodded eyes on the road remembering everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! So so so so so so so fucking sorry for the very much late update but I have been busy with work along the fact that I legit couldn't think of any chapter to write, yes I do have chapter ideas for this but like I just needed to have more inspiration and if taking a long break gives me ideas then that will do. So like I will try to update as much as I can but I can't promise updates will be quick because writing isn't as easy as everyone thinks it is. Anygays I also started watching this anime that I never thought I would ever watch mainly because I just never was interested in it. I just always thought it would be a very boring anime from the looks of it. I did see a video though, of a character in the show Nami to be precise, she was in the bath or shower or something and was like being attacked by a ghost I think? I don't know because I saw it on Instagram and I got interested in it. Anygays hope you all liked this chapter sorry that it's short please give me feedback. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	24. Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to be in school to take a class right?

"So yeah I think we should have them take the birthing class but then again I also don't know what they learned in there but I know how to give birth and maybe Daichi but I still think this would be a bonding moment for them and us then again I do feel like I'm showing more attention to them more than the others but its still hard for me to do." Suga sighed taking a sip of his iced coffee looking up at his assistant. 

"Uh is this about our current case or are we talking about something else?" Suga hummed noticing he was once again ranting about the hybrids again. "Oh shit I'm sorry just me rambling, uh about the case yeah I don't know if we get more evidence then he might be able to get a shorter sentence but even if we get the shorter sentence his wife will still try to sue me, but I don't want to focus on that right now I wanna focus on the stuff I have to do for my kids! They need their rights especially Kuroo, Bokuto, and Asahi they want to take their entrance exams to get into college but of course, I called the school and they said no because hybrids can't go to college or take the fucking exam!" Suga groaned laying his forehead on the cold table.

"Suga sir I don't understand anything of what you're saying um do you think we can talk more about this case tomorrow?" Suga groaned nodding his head. "Drive safe Kala." Suga sighed watching his assistant leave.

'She has no worries like me, that young girl wants to become a lawyer though? I don't feel like she made the right choice.'

-

Suga sighed looking over all the boys papers, each one with different stuff, at least Daichi was here with him but still it was hard to constantly stare at these without wanting his head to explode.

"Daichi I was thinking, do you think we can afford to go to those birthing classes that you and I went to but this time for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi." Daichi hummed pulling out his phone looking at their bank account, of course those classes didn't cost much but still with the current bills they had to pay buying even small stuff was like a giant punch in the gut for them making them bankrupt, hell when they finished with the nursery they had to hold off from shopping for a month and make up excuses to not make the hybrids feel bad.

"Maybe if my next paycheck can afford just that then maybe we can, but with our bills and then the boys with their rights those cost a lot as well, I don't know lets just try to get through with this week and see how it goes and if my paycheck is enough then yes lets get the classes." Suga nodded tracing his finger on Daichi's hand.

-

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's faces were red not from anger but from embarrassment.

"What's wrong? Did you two just think we were gonna go to a hospital? Yes most likely but like what if you go into labor and I am gone, I will most likely have the only car we have so, of course, what are you two gonna do? Possibly give birth at home, you can't call an ambulance because this world and they don't take hybrids and the only hybrid hospital doesn't have an ambulance they don't have most things that hospitals have because they are poor and the government doesn't like them. So I was thinking a birthing class would help us all just for incase." Yamaguchi was entirely comfortable with learning from someone else how to give birth it just isn't something he wants to learn especially since he learned how painful birth can be from the facility.

"I don't want to take a class on how to give birth. I think I am fine with what I know." Suga sighed looking down at his lap.

"How much do you know about birth then?" Daichi asked walking into the living room where most of the family resided in.

"I know enough from the facility on what they taught me, I've seen videos and read books and watched documentaries all of it. I believe that's enough to teach me what to do, sadly all of it was mainly females giving birth but I understand enough to know what to do when giving birth. Now can we please stop talking about this?" Suga nodded watching as Tsukishima helped Yamaguchi up from the couch his hand staying on Yamaguchi's lower back as he helped Yamaguchi up the stairs.

"I don't understand those two, they are so drawn from everyone else and get flustered about everything that's the most common thing. How do they think they are gonna handle life once their sons comes? Are they gonna be disgusted and embarrassed when they have to change him? I don't think so but I-" "Calm down Suga they will be fine just give them some space and they will know what to do when the time comes, I mean you and I did when we first experienced it right?" Suga nodded remembering all the times.

"Yeah I know I'm just worried about them you know?" Suga frowned looking at the family photos on the wall, they were gonna need to add another one to the wall soon.

-

"Noya I think we need to find ourselves a little hybrid honey because playing volleyball all day and night at this large house isn't getting us no honeys okay? I know you have Asahi which I am one hundred percent not jealous of okay! Anyways let's ask Suga and Daichi for some money and see if we can go to the mall." Nishinoya's eye lit up at the last word, mall.

"Hell yeah!"

-

Convincing Suga and Daichi weren't as easy as the two hybrids thought it would be.

"Please, mom! We just really want to just go look at stuff and possibly buy stuff at the mall." Nishinoya and Tanaka both used their puppy hybrid eyes to try to convince the two foster parents.

"Daichi and I are busy with work tomorrow along with the fact that the tournament is coming up so Daichi is gonna be gone for a couple of days and I have to focus on this case for most of this week maybe next week we can all go to the mall." Tanaka and Nishinoya groaned dramatically falling to the floor.

"Why do you two want to go to the mall so badly? You don't have money and you don't even like to go places without one of us." Well, that's what Suga thought since none of the hybrids liked going places as far as he knew.

"We actually do like to go places we just never got the time to ask you ourselves since everyone is busy including you." Suga blushed ashamed he hasn't been paying as much attention to everyone as much as he thought he was.

"Oh, I'm sorry boys I didn't even know. Ho-" Daichi cut in holding out his credit card. "Here take my card and take Asahi with you. He's the only one out of everyone here besides Suga and I that have a license, granted his is illegal considering his is under the assumption that he is human and not a hybrid." Nishinoya and Tanaka's mouth gaped with excitement.

"Thank you!!!!" Tanaka and Nishinoya hugged each other jumping around in circles.

"It's just a mall," Tsukishima mumbled rolling his eye leaving the kitchen as quickly as he came.

-

"N-now remember what dad and mom said, w-we need to stay close to each other." Asahi stuttered looking around the large mall, too many people, it would be way to easy to get lost in here, and possibly kidnapped!

"Yo Asahi are you coming or what?" Asahi jumped out of his daze rushing to catch up to Tanaka and Nishinoya.

-

"Oooh Noya look look loook! Candy!" Tanaka and Nishinoya's eyes turned to hearts looking at the candy store, it was like a dream come true for them.

"Uh, guys remember what mom said if we are to buy any food we ask if it's hybrid safe." Asahi shivered looking around the store, it was too colorful and all the scents made him nauseous.

Nishinoya and Tanaka rushed around the small store eyeing all the candy, at the house, they aren't allowed to have much candy. Whenever Suga goes shopping he mostly gets whatever they can buy that will last a whole week or two. On a rare occasion if Suga feels they have enough money for some candy he buys some but its rare when they are always on a budget.

"Uh, can I help you three?" Nishinoya and Tanaka ignored the saleswomen and continued to walk around the store blindly pointing to Asahi to talk to.

"Uh, just a question um... is any of this hybrid safe? We are vegan so we just want to know if its safe for us." The sale employee looked at Asahi suspicion because what kind of person asks if candy is hybrid safe especially if its vegan?

"Um, most of our chocolates are vegan but a large portion of the rest of the candy is non-vegan and none of this is hybrid safe." Asahi looked behind the women seeing the sad looks on Nishinoya and Tanaka's faces because they just heard about it being not hybrid safe.

"Uh um th-thank you." Asahi placed his hand on Nishinoya's back as the three secret hybrids sulked out the candy store.

"Why do people hate us so much we didn't do anything to them." Nishinoya scoffed "yeah it's not like we're related to Hitler." 

Asahi felt bad for his boyfriend and his boyfriend's best friend, all they wanted was to enjoy some candy since it's so rare for them and now they cant. Asahi looked around seeing a gumball machine on the side was a sticker that said in clear black letters, HYBRID SAFE, and VEGAN.

Asahi was just about to go to the machine till he remembered they don't have change, they have a credit card and gumball machines don't take credit cards.

"Guys wait here just sit on the bench I'll be quick." Asahi rushed into a random clothing store going to the cash register.

"Hi uh I was wondering if you could withdraw four quarters from this?" Asahi held up the credit card with a shaky smile.

-

"Guys look I got some change?... Guys? Nishinoya? Tanaka? Hello?" Asahi looked around after not seeing Nishinoya and Tanak in the same spot he specifically told them to go to and stay put but they were not there!

Asahi’s heart pounded harshly in his chest as he looked around the crowded mall not seeing his boyfriend and his boyfriends best friend. 

“Dads gonna kill me if I don't find them!” Asahi tried to use his sense of smell by only got the multiple smells of the food court close by.  
Asahi tried to regulate his breathing while rushing to every store looking through the windows and openings for the missing hybrids. ‘I can't lose them!’

After over an hour had passed Asahi panted planting himself against a stray wall in a secluded area of the mall. Asahi slowly pulled out Daichi’s phone getting ready to call Suga but the phone was snatched out of his hands.

“Havent seen you in a while son. How have you been?” Asahi froze remembering the voice, the voice of the man that made his life pure hell, the man that tried to teach him the awful world the way people see hybrids and not how they all really are.

“Boss?” Asahi shakily looked up expecting just the man but was faced with his crew of hybrids as well, they didn't even try to hide the fact that they were hybrids, tails, and ears out for everyone to see, they were always like that, his boss would always say that they need to be proud to show off who they were and risk the chances of being beaten up because they can just fight back.

“You even remember what to call me even after I dropped your ass to the vile humans? You don't belong here, now I see that you clearly are getting yourself pretty good, nice clothes, a phone oh and is this a credit card? Damn Asahi didn't think I could ever be proud of you but I guess we don't always expect the best out of hybrids right?” Asahi tried to slowly step away to get away only to bump back against another wall.

“W-what do you want?” ‘Its okay Asahi, he's the past like dad said.’

“I see you're doing good and I want some of that, so do me a favor and come with me and everything will be good, right?” Asahi opened his mouth about to reply but instead saw the unexpected.

“Like hell, he’ll do anything you say stupid fuck!” Nishinoya growled his teeth baring out. Thank you Nishinoya.

“Oh? You have other hybrid friends? Shorty is so cute! We could use him too! He could fit in small places and help us with smaller jobs." Nishinoya growled swatting at one of the other hybrids trying to grope at him.

“Think about touching him and your gonna have a claw up your ass!” Tanaka growled punching the hybrid that almost touched Nishinoya. 

“Your friends are a nuisance, get rid of them now Asahi!” Asahi shook his head watching the scene unfold, Nishinoya and Tanaka fighting four hybrids causing a crowd of people to appear recording them. Stupid people, why do they always have to record stuff instead of calling for help? Oh yeah, they're hybrids, people won't help hybrids.

All of that ended in a quick minute when Daichi and Suga rushed in pushing the people out of the way.

“Stop it!” Suga yelled slapping one of the four hybrids in the back of the head.

“Take one more step near my children and you will be sent to a hybrid dissection center!” The four hybrids stopped freezing up then rushing out, just the mention of an HDC was enough for a hybrid to nearly shit themselves.

"Who might you be?" Suga asked lightly pushing Daichi away from him to check on the three hybrids.

"Me? I am Yasufumi Nekomata, I used to be that big bear's mentor but instead, he chose to be a big lap dog. I could have turned him into a beast what a waste." Yasufumi clicked a button on a small remote and walked away.

The four hybrids he had all hissed scratching their neck following Yasufumi away from Suga and the others.

Suga sighed turning to see Daichi comforting Asahi who looked to be on the brink of a panic attack. "Is he okay?" Daichi nodded watching at Nishinoya lightly petted Asahi's back calming the large hybrid.

"I'm gonna call hybrid appreciation later and ask them what they know about Yasufumi Nekomata, he doesn't have a right to even have a hybrid in his presence. Did you see what he did? He used that button to hurt them in some way." Daichi nodded walking ahead of Suga, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Asahi were behind him while Suga stayed in back to watching them glaring at all the people who still had their phones out recording the scene.

'If only I could sue those people who recording us, sadly I can't because hybrids were involved in this.' Suga inwardly groaned upset about the situation knowing it was probably gonna be on the news tomorrow and in the papers for about a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays I am so sorry for not updating in like such a long ass time. My excuse is that I had no motivation, all I wanted to do was watching anime and play sims 4 and watching sims 4, also I have been addicted to playing my cooking diary. So yeah not a very good reason to not be writing other than that I just don't have much motivation to write. Anygays I will try to write more and try not to play games as much anymore. Maybe watch less anime as well but I need to do something to get motivation to write. I have small notes that give me ideas for chapters but like I can tell if I do write those they will be like really short and I hate writing short chapters. Like this chapter, for instance, was originally supposed to be about Suga and him getting the rights for the hybrids and that's about it, see it was just a short thing but I wanted to add more no I needed to add more. Anygays if you want you can give me chapter ideas that I could put in for other stuff. I do try to update by like telling people that I have updated this story on Instagram but then I forget to do it. Being a writer isn't as easy as people think it is. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	25. I missed it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having one car is a very bad thing when this family needs more than one fucking car.

Suga rushed around the kitchen sorting through all the files and papers trying to organize them taking a quick glance at the clock his eyes bugged out seeing what time it was. "Shit!" Suga shook his head scrambling to put all the papers and files together in one folder ignoring how unorganized it was.

"Daichi I have to go now or else I will be late, uh I have dinner in the fridge all you have to do it heat it in the oven, oh and make sure that Yamaguchi doesn't have the fish he said he's been having heartburn with certain foods and I believe its the fish that is giving him heartburn and I think the chicken too. So stray chicken from him as well." Daichi nodded checking off the wrong answers from Hinata's home school test that he had sadly failed.

"Please tell me that he is studying like you say he is because he's gotten so far every answer wrong but the first one but that's the one that he knew because I think he tried to cheat on this test, right Su-ga?" Daichi looked up and looking around the kitchen for his husband until he heard the car turn on and leave. 'Oh yeah its rights day for him. Hopefully, he gets more done than last time.'

-

Yamaguchi hissed rubbing the side of his stomach. He's been having sharp pains a lot more lately, specifically today he's been having more sharp pains then the usual. 

"Braxtonhicks again?" Yamaguchi nodded sighing once he sat down on the bed and looked out the window, Hinata was playing volleyball with Kageyama and the others (Nishinoya, Tanaka, Kuroo, Bokuto, Asahi, and Kenma).

"You sure you don't want to play with them? I might want to watch but this time up close and not confined in our room." Tsukishima shook his head looking out the window just as Hinata got hit in the face with the volleyball.

"Taking you down the stairs is hard enough for you and me and then having to get you upstairs again is just a bigger hassle." Yamaguchi rolled his eyes looking out the window again watching the game unfold, it wasn't as intense as a real volleyball game considering that you need a lot more players in the game.

"I'm gonna have to go downstairs for dinner anyways. I don't like eating up here, it's boring, I wanna talk to the others, I wanna interact with them, having other hybrids in this house isn't for us to just be here and not interact with them. We're here to be a family, not strangers." Tsukishima huffed taking Yamaguchi's hand in his.

"Okay let's go watch the game." Yamaguchi's eyes lit up following Tsukishima out of their room.

-

"So when it is mom coming back home?" Hinata asked stuffing his face with the dinner that Daichi had cooked completely forgetting about the dinner that Suga had told him to just heat up.

"Well he had a lot of papers this time so I don't know. It might be for more than just the couple of hours that he is gone. I think he was gonna try to get all of you your rights this time. So it won't be for a while." Hinata frowned hating it when Suga would leave for hours on end, the mother figure helped him with his schoolwork when Daichi couldn't and Suga did practice Volleyball with him.

Yamaguchi picked at the dinner they had for the night barely even ate a thing, the smell and look of it didn't look too appealing to him it actually wanted to make him vomit.

"Are you okay Yamaguchi?" Daichi asked finally noticing that the pregnant hybrid has barely eaten anything on his [plate, Daichi even gave him a little more than the rest of the group considering the hybrid eats more than the rest since he's pregnant.

"I just don't feel too good, I'm gonna go lay down." Yamaguchi pushed his plate away leaving the kitchen back upstairs to his and Tsukishima's room.

"Has he been feeling like that all day?" Daichi asked Tsukishima resuming to his dinner.

"He was having contractions this morning but that's it." Daichi hummed taking out his phone checking the time. 'I hope he doesn't go into labor today or at least not before Suga comes back home, he has the car.'

Yamaguchi panted once he got in the bedroom and sat down, just walking up the stairs was exhausting on the small pregnant hybrids body.

"When will this be over?" Yamaguchi frowned rubbing the side of his stomach as his son gave a hard kick followed by a laced pain going through his body.

Downstairs the family had just finished with dinner and were going off to do something else to busy themselves, Hinata was off with Kageyama exploring the backyard not going too far into the forest. Kuroo, Bokuto, Nishinoya, and Tanaka were playing Mario kart. Kenma was on the single couch playing on his handheld device. Asahi was on the couch with Nishinoya in his lap watching the hybrid tragically lose the game but was still proud that he was still playing the game, Asahi didn't know how to play Mario Kart sadly. Now Tsukishima the only one that wasn't doing anything game or explore related was helping Daichi clean out the unused dining room, currently, the table was cluttered with boxes that were filled with stuff that Daichi was sure they didn't need.

"You and Suga are hoarders." Tsukishima grimaced emptying a box on the floor swatting the dust away.

"Most of this stuff isn't mine you know, we got it from our parents, they were loaded with money and stuff. Once Suga and I moved out into a small apartment we didn't have much stuff but then our parents tried to hide the fact that we had a fortune just waiting for us at home, we found out from our grandparents about it and moved out and into this giant TLC home. Then they gave this stuff to us, claiming that it was gonna help us when we needed it most, all we have to do is sell it for the giant amount of money that it is." Tsukishima looked at one of the items he picked up from the box, it was two golden chopsticks.

"You expect me to believe that some chopsticks are gonna pay bills for you?" Tsukishima asked picking up the chopsticks.

"I don't know how much all of this is, all I know is that our grandparents have told us that they will help us in the long run. I just don't think we are ready to be using this yet, he said we will know when to use it when the time is right. I don't feel like the time is right, we only used half of it and that was just to get this house for us." Tsukishima looked around the two walls that held the windows, there was cardboard covering the windows making the room as dark as it is, the windows are blocked out because the windows were broken already.

"If your grandparents are nice to you and Suga why are your parents the opposite?" Daichi sighed knowing this question would come at some point in his life.

"My parents are very religious along with Suga's parents, they ended up that way because they just don't trust people especially hybrids, they see them as disgusting things in their eyes but my grandparents and Suga's grandparents, its the opposite, we don't see you that way, its not your fault." Tsukishima smiled happy to have someone on the hybrids side, it was the best feeling in the world to have someone that looked up to the hybrids.

-

While everyone was currently downstairs Yamaguchi was upstairs on the floor in front of the bed. Yamaguchi cried out quietly as a gush of pain laced down his spine. "Hybrids gods if you are there please make this pain stop." Yamaguchi hiccuped feeling his body convulse in pain once again.

Yamaguchi slowly got up from the ground about to take a seat on the bed till he felt sudden wetness down his pants. Yamaguchi's eyes widened looking down seeing that he didn't just piss his pants no because he would smell it. Using his sense of hearing Yamaguchi could hear someone coming up the stairs. Rushing to the door Yamaguchi opened it just as Nishinoya had walked past him.

"Nishinoya!" Nishinoya stopped and turned around facing Yamaguchi.

"Get Tsukki now, hurry please." Nishinoya looked down after smelling an odd smell and saw that Yamaguchi did though look like he pissed himself but he could smell that it wasn't pissed.

Nishinoya's eyes widened rushing down the stairs looking for the blonde hybrid.

"Tsukishima! Yamaguchi's water broke!" Nishinoya yelled through the house not bothering to search for the blonde hybrid.

Tsukishima and Daichi peaked out the dining room seeing Nishinoya at the bottom of the stairs looking around. "What the hell!" Tsukishima and Daichi rushed past Nishinoya up the stairs.

"Tsukki." Yamaguchi whimpered once he saw Tsukishima and Daichi enter the room.

Tsukishima rushed to Yamaguchi helping the hybrid to sit comfortably on the bed. "Daichi are you calling Suga?" Tsukishima asked seeing Daichi on his phone.

"Yeah hold on... fuck, he didn't answer. Okay uh shit, if I call an ambulance they won't take him, they don't take hybrids and the only hybrid hospital doesn't have an ambulance and its an hour away by car, fuck! Okay okay, I can call someone else to come and get us, hold on." Daichi quickly left the room calling anyone of his friends or well thinking of which "friend" to call since all of them are from work and none of them have a liking to hybrids.

Daichi huffed pulling on his hair then called the only hybrid person he knew, the hybrid doctor that they are friends with, Mai

"Why hello Daichi what can I do for you?" Yamaguchi went into labor and Suga is out with the car and he's not answering his phone. Do you think you can pick us up?" The line was quiet for a bit till he heard a long sigh.

"I'm actually on vacation with my wife right now, and the hybrid hospital is closed also right now. I know you can't take him to a human hospital because they won't do it they might even just lie and say they will but keep you out and possibly kill him and take the baby and sell it off to a hybrid black market. Um... maybe, maybe this could work, um do you want to deliver the baby and I will talk you through it?" Daichi's eyes widened in not shock but in a more scared way.

"Daichi its okay if you don't know how to do it the right way but I will coach you through it, trust me its not even that hard to do-" " No I can do it, coach me through it though because I've seen Suga give birth even the doctors let me help in some way." Daichi smiled heartily at the memory, it was a good one but a sad one as well.

"Okay, that's good so bring me to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima." 

When Daichi wandered back into the room Tsukishima was trying his best to comfort his pregnant laboring boyfriend. 

"Suga is not answering his phone so I will be delivering your baby and Mai will be coaching me through it." Yamaguchi gasped and shook his head trying to get away from Daichi.

"No! I don't want you to see me down there!" Yamaguchi blushed grabbing a pillow to grab onto biting into it. 

"Yamaguchi no hospital will take you, and the hybrid hospital is an hour away and it's closed, we have no choice in the matter of what to do." Yamaguchi let out a small defeated cry and nodded.

-

An hour later downstairs Hinata and Kageyama had finally returned with a few scratches and a large toad. 

"Look, guys! Do you think mom will let us keep it-" Hinata stopped talked and began to sniff the air in the room.

"What's wrong?" Nishinoya asked curious as to what could take the attention of his friend so quickly.

"Something smells off, well weird, I don't know what is it it's just new? I feel like I've smelt it before but it wasn't that strong, it's very strong now." Kuroo, Bokuto, Asahi, and Kenma all nodded sniffing the air now that they have noticed it.

"I don't smell anything, Tanaka?" Tanaka shook his head with a frown, he hated being a creation hybrid, he couldn't smell anything that hybrids could smell.

"I swear to god if there is a stranger here coming to attack us I will bring my claws out I don't care if mom and dad get mad about it," Bokuto growled ready to attack anyone who would try them.

"Maybe its the baby." Everyone looked to Kenma confused.

"What do you-" "Nishinoya said that Yamaguchi was in labor, maybe the new smell is the baby." Kenma rolled his eyes at the fact that he had to describe what the new smell was the second time.

Kuroo and Bokuto slowly looked to each other than dramatically hugged each other while "crying". "Our boy is growing up!" "I know! I can't believe he's a father now!" "Before long he's gonna be off on his own running his own business!" "Waahah!" Kenma rolled his eyes going back to his handheld.

Hinata and Kageyama looked up at the stairs trying to listen as much as they could but it was all muffled, from the walls. Just as Hinata was about to take a step up to the stairs when Suga rushed inside running up the stairs.

"Where is he?" Suga asked going into Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's room. "Oh my god... is that him?" Yamaguchi nodded pulling the blanket further away from the newborns face.

Suga gasped letting a small tear escape, "can I hold him?" Yamaguchi nodded slowly handing the newborn to Suga.

"Oh my god, you called Mai right?" Suga asked, his eyes never leaving the baby hybrid.

"Yeah, she uh coached me through the whole thing. She said that we just need to go the hybrid hospital in the morning to get him all checked up and get his birth certificate, she sent all the information to the hospital so its ready when we get there." Suga nodded smiling down at the hybrid just as he opened his eyes looking up at Suga.

"I know you two decided on a name which is why you two haven't let us in his room since you two got it, mind telling us now?" Yamaguchi looked to Tsukishima giving him a small nod.

"We decided on Akiteru." Suga smiled down at the now named hybrid, Akiteru.

"Welcome to the family Akiteru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays I know this is a bit strange for you but I actually managed to write two fucking chapters in one fucking day! Anygays please don't be mad at me for the name I chose, I just think its cute that they name the baby after Tsukishima's brother because Tsukishima doesn't even know who his brother is but he just feels like that name has been stuck in his head since the day he was born and now he wants it to be his sons name. I just think it's a cute little thing to add to the story. Anygays please give me feedback on what you think of the chapter and if you won't just add some ideas so I can put them in my story. I promise I will give credit and I will once again try to focus more on my story and not on playing Sims 4. I mean I have decided that I will now try to start watching animes that aren't fully finished like I started watching one today that I know I could not pronounce the name of. Anygays love you all, good night, morning, and or afternoon!


	26. Cats On Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can be famous too!?

Its been a month since Akiteru's birth, the household is in a new schedule and new rules. No more loud noises as in because Akiteru does sleep a lot for most of the day and when he is awake to not crowd around Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Suga and Daichi learned the hard way of the fact that hybrids are like cats when it comes to their babies. They are very protective of them. Suga got growled at by Tsukshima and Daichi almost got scratched very close to the face. Other than that Yamaguchi was quick to apologize to Daichi and well Tsukishima mumbled a small apology after he got scolded by Sugawara.

Now everyone is in a new loop of how to handle things. Everyone is being a lot more quiet in the house, the house is also a lot cleaner, as in everyone doing chores once a week is doing their chores three to four times a week. 

-

Currently, Suga was on babysitting duty while Yamaguchi was busy getting the shopping done with Daichi and Tsukishima was busy doing the laundry. Everyone was either doing their chores or doing something to occupy themselves. 

"Ennoshita! Ennoshita! Tell us are you doing a new season of Cats on wind?" - "Ennoshita! Please tell me whats it's like to film with the highest-paid hybrid model!" - "Please, can I get your autograph!" -

Sugawara rolled his eyes as he looked at the tv screen seeing the actor hybrid. Hybrids may have a horrible life but there are a few out there that are famous only because of their "owners".

Suga could tell that the hybrid was uncomfortable from the look he was giving all the people. Some were even touching him, which was just disgusting. 

Suga looked at the sleeping baby hybrid - Akiteru. "I hope that no one and I mean no one captures you and tortures you like that. I will make sure of it." Suga cooed when the infants hybrid ears twitched in his sleep.

-

Ennoshita quietly huffed as he got to his changing room. "Why can't I get a break? I just want to go home, no... home won't be any better." Ennoshita looked ahead of him at his vanity seeing himself in the mirror, his hair was slicked to look clean and wet but in reality, it was hard as a rock and it felt super heavy on his skull. It wasn't like the wigs he had to wear, those were the really heavy ones, they made his neck hurt at the end of the day and then he mom would just give him pain meds which didn't help because they weren't hybrid safe, of course, his mother would, in the end, give him a de-hybrid-worm pill to make sure he didn't get attacked by the non-hybrid safe meds he took but still it sucked.

"Ennoshita? You need to be ready in ten for your screening." Ennoshita sighed shaking his head wanting to just curl in a ball and cry for hours on end.

"Yeah, I'll be ready in a bit...mom." Ennoshita grabbed the eyedrops to make his eyes stay dry, yeah it hurt but it kept them from crying.

-

"So tell me what was it like filming for this season? I know that since you finished that you have taken a break to spend some off-screen time with your mom right?" Ennoshita looked to his mother who was next to him holding his hand and nodded.

"Yeah, Its been a while since I've had time to just have a little mom and me time you know?" The guest in the crowd cooed at the answer.

The answer was a total lie, he wasn't gonna take time off at all, his mother was gonna force him to audition for multiple new tv-series and movies. He didn't even get to choose which one he wanted to be in. His mom chose it all.

"Ennoshita and I are gonna be spending that bit of time together to remember his father who died when he was younger. We like to have a small time of just us two remembering the amazing man he was." Ennoshita wanted to roll his eyes at the huge lie, his father... he was a great man, he tried to fucking save me. 

'Bullshit, if he was still alive today I wouldn't be here, I would be in a better place, far away from you.'

-

It was a week later when Ennoshita saw his mother reading a newspaper, on one of the articles it showed two human men with a bunch of teenage hybrids altogether. "Mom can I read that?" Kinoshita nodded handing the newspaper to Ennoshita, taking the iPad, the only iPad they had and leaving the room.

-Newspaper-  
Meet the Sawamura household, believe it or not only two people in this large house have the Sawamura family last name. That is the two humans, Daichi Sawamura, and Sugawara Sawamura. This married couple made it their goal to rescue hybrids that just haven't had it right their whole life. So far they have rescued, Hinata Shōyō, Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nishinoya Yū, Tanaka Ryūnosuke, Asahi Azumane, Kuroo Tetsurō, Kenma Kozume, and Bokuto Kōtarō. That is quite a lot of hybrids this married couple has rescued and they say they plan to rescue more. They don't think that they will ever stop but let's see how far this couple will go to change the world as they say they will.  
More contact info on this couple will be through their emails- SugaSawamura@gmail.com 

A/N: THIS IS NOT A REAL FUCKING EMAIL ACCOUNT! DO NOT CONTACT IT! I DON'T WANT THE PERSON THAT IS OR MIGHT BE USING THIS ACCOUNT BE MAD AT ME FOR PUTTING IT HERE! THANK YOU!

Ennoshita took out a small sticky note and pen writing down the email and hiding it in his back pants pocket. 'He lives in Japan too so he closes by.'

-

Ennoshita waited till his mother was asleep to use the iPad to contact Sugawara, the computer they had always made a loud noise when it was turned on or even on in general, the large thing was old. Using the iPad Ennoshita could silence it and delete all the history and evidence that he was even on the iPad in the first place. 

Logging into his secret Gmail account Ennoshita started his message to the hybrid rescuer.

"What do I say? What do I say? Uh Hi, I am Ennoshita Chikara, Yes you have every right to believe that I am not the real actor and possibly a fake person claiming to be the actor but believe me on this. I need your help, my mother isn't who she says she is on tv during interviews. She lies about taking care of me, she abuses me physically and emotionally, mostly physically. Please help me, I need help to get away from her. She forces me to be something I am not and I don't want to be this way anymore. Please contact me again as soon as possible. I saw your article in a newspaper. I felt like this was a sign that we need to meet and I need to be saved. I will give you more info about what my situation is as soon as I can contact you like this again. xxx  
Send..." Ennoshita clicked the send button breathing out a large sigh of relief. 

Logging out of the secret Gmail account Ennoshita deleted his history turning off the iPad making sure that he left no traces of him ever using the iPad in the first place. 

"Let's hope this works for me." Ennoshita yawned putting the iPad back on the counter where it was and went to his room getting back to bed dreading the day of tomorrow where he had to audition for more tv shows and movies.

-

It was around dinner time the next day when Sugawara was going through his emails that he finally saw the one from Ennoshita. Sugawara stopped eating to read the long email, his heart beating hard in his chest the more he read the email. 

"Suga what's wrong," Daichi asked seeing his husbands' more concerned look. 

"I think I got a help message from that hybrid actor Ennoshita. He's asking for help... his mother is abusing him." Suga began to make a quick reply thinking about how to send it to hybrid appreciation.

"You mean the one from cats on wind?!" Tanaka and Nishinoya's eyes turned to stars while looking at each other. 

The two creation hybrids began to move their arms around making weird noises acting out scenes from the show that they have recently begun to favor. 

A/N: Cats on wind is a show in my book about a hybrid (Ennoshita) named Kina who is the only cat boy on planet 6, he has this weird power where he can make force fields with his hands and can create winds out of thin air. In the show, he goes on an adventure to get off of planet 6 along with his friends who are alien friends.

"You two look stupid cut it out," Tsukishima growled his fist clenching the chopsticks ready to stab the two obnoxious hybrids. 

Tanaka gasped seeing that Sugawara was typing back to the email. "Does that mean if you rescue Ennoshita he won't be able to film another season of Cats on wind? NOOO! Maybe he still can if you do rescue him though." Suga stopped giving a warning glare at Tanaka.

"Tanaka maybe Ennoshita doesn't want to be an actor. Did you ever think of that, in his email he says that his mother forces him to be one he didn't even choose to be in Cats on wind his mother chose it for him. If Daichi and I rescue him we will first be trying to figure out what to do first." Daichi nodded leaning to the side seeing the email that Suga had written back so far.

-Email-   
Ennoshita, if what your saying is true, I can get the hybrid appreciation to help you out. I will try my best to see what I can do for you but at the moment I have to leave this up to hybrid appreciation, they are the only ones that can get you out of your situation without having the cops or government involved. I will ask them if I can help with getting you out of your abusive home and away from your mother. I wish you luck on whenever they contact you, I sent them the email you are using to contact me with so they can contact you.

Daichi looked to Suga not entirely pleased, he felt like Suga was taking the long way around a mountain instead of going straight through. Yeah, this way was safer but it wasn't what they wanted to do. Daichi could tell that Suga wanted to do more than just tell hybrid appreciation about the hybrid in questioning but he knew he couldn't do much with the fact that they already had their plates full of things, hybrid things. New baby, new relationships, new rights, along with the fact that Suga is close to winning his case at the moment it's just getting a lot harder to do because the "murderer" is claiming that he did the right thing which is wrong.

-

"What exactly are you going to say to hybrid appreciation, oh hey guys guess what? That hybrid actor Ennoshita he emailed me asking for help because his mother is abusing him! Please help him out of the abusive household that he is in and let him stay with us for the time being? Uh no! If a woman has a hybrid in her care and is famous that means hybrid appreciation possibly trust them enough to think that they are good people." Suga sighed turning out with the toothbrush in his mouth.

"Daichi I know all of this already, trust me on this one. I know what I'm doing. We will have Ennoshita in our house in six days or less. If not six days then I will go with you to your next no, to all of the rest of the years' parties for work." Daichi smirked agreeing with the deal. 

"If you win?" Suga smirked placing his index finger in the middle of his lips shushing Daichi.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Now let's go to bed before Tsukishima and Yamaguchi wake us up in the middle of the night because they don't know how to make Akiteru go back to sleep." Daichi chuckled laying back in bed splaying his arm out for Suga to lay his head in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! I know this may be a bit weird to you guys because you are getting more and more chapters because of this week and It does seem crazy to me. I just haven't been playing Sims 4 of of lately because I play the 100 baby challenge and the way I play the game is I get a cc hair or a hair that's in the game and I have the toddler use the same hair as the one that they have but in kids form and the same thing again once they age up to a teen, to me that makes the game easier for me and easier for me to recognize who my sims kids are. So like currently I haven't been playing because I want a cc hair but it doesn't come in kids version, it only comes in toddlers and adults. So like I'm waiting for some random simmer to make it in a kids version. Anygays if you play sims tell me so we can be friends on the game. I currently only have one friend on origin and that is my best friend Caitlyn but I would love to have more. Anygays comment on what you think about the chapter.


	27. We are trying our best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is this so hard for us?!

Ennoshita has been secretly checking his secret email for over three days now, the only reply he has gotten was from Suga and that was it, nothing after that. Hybrid appreciation hasn't done anything to help him at all. 

'This is just the world saying that hybrids don't deserve the world, maybe it's just me I don't deserve to have a good life like Suga's hybrids.' Ennoshita sniffled logging out and deleting his history.

"It was stupid to even try in the first place." Ennoshita left to his room dreading the day of tomorrow.

-

"ENNOSHITAAAAAAA!" Ennoshita groaned throwing his pillow over his head trying to draw out the yell screams of his mother. "ENNOSHITA! GET THE FUCK OUT OF YOUR ROOM NOW!" Ennoshita sighed getting out of his bed, leaving his room to the living room where his enraged mother was, that's when he saw it or well him.

"S-Sugawara?" Ennoshita wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming but instead, his mother wanted to choose that time to rush to him and grab his hand gripping it harshly.

"You tell me why he is here!" Kinoshita yelled getting more and more pissed off the longer that Sugawara was inside her house.

"I-" 'What do I say? I contacted him to have him help me get away from you?' " I Con-" "He contacted me about wanted to do an interview about the different types of hybrids, he told me he doesn't know much about himself being a hybrid since he isn't around one he's only raised by you. So I know a lot about them considering that I do have a bunch of my own and I wanted to teach him a bit about it. He gave me the address and told me about himself being an actor and feeling more human than hybrid. I would love to take him over to my house so he can meet the other hybrids there. Is that okay?" Ennoshita was shocked, the lie sounded so real, so convincing even he would fall for it.

"Oh! I thought you were someone wanting to take him away, he's all I have. Um, yeah Ennoshita go with him, I need to make calls and I have meetings to attend to today, so I won't be able to go with you. I trust you will be on your best behavior?" Ennoshita gulped and nodded looking down at his nearly crushed hand.

"Yes, mother." Kinoshita smiled the awful smile that would make you want to tremble to the floor.

-

The entire ride to Sugawara's house was quiet, Sugawara kept his eyes on the road with a small smile on his face, not saying a single word to Ennoshita. Well, Ennoshita didn't say a single word to him to even start a conversation.

"Were here!" Ennoshita's eyes bugged out seeing the huge house, the garden in the front was filled with plants, fruits, and veggies, even some flowers! There was even an apple tree! 

"Wow!" Sugawara smirked getting out the car heading inside the house with Ennoshita following close behind.

"Just letting you know, the house is a little bit loud but we are trying to keep it quiet for the baby." Baby? Ennoshita was confused, the article never said anything about a baby being in the house.

The house was lively as ever when the two walked in, Hinata and Kageyama were arguing over the home school work that Sugawara gave to them to do. Kuroo and Bokuto were growling and hissing at each other on the racing game they were playing, Nishinoya was nowhere to be seen because of course, he was probably with Asahi or with Tanaka somewhere causing chaos in the house, Kenma was sitting quietly on the couch playing on his handheld.

"This is the family, um my husband is at work right now so I don't think you would be seeing him today." 'So I'm not getting away today.' Ennoshita frowned looking down at the wood floor.

Suga walked into the kitchen taking a seat watching Ennoshita take the seat beside him. "I know what your thinking, oh he's not saving me. Trust me I am. I just need a bit more time and everything will be fine. Can you tell me everything though. Everything about the abuse and what your mother does to you." Ennoshita watched as Sugawara took out his phone pressing record on the screen, the camera was face down so you could only listen to what was being said.

"It first started when I was six-

~flashback~  
"Kinoshita enough! He's had enough!" Kinoshita breathed deeply kicking Ennoshita in the side leaving the small cramped apartment.

Enma, Ennoshita's father rushed to Ennoshita picking up the six-year-old hybrid. "Daddy!" Ennoshita cried as Enma hugged the crying hybrid. "I'm sorry daddy! I tried to make her stop! I tried to help! Please make it stop!" Ennoshita cried in Enma's chest.

"Ennoshita I will get us out of this mess I promise. You won't have to endure this pain anymore." Ennoshita sniffled using his hybrid hearing listening for any sign of his mother coming back.

"Daddy she's coming back." Enma nodded knowing this already. "Ennoshita go to your room." Ennoshita shook his head clinging to his father knowing his mother was gonna hurt Enma again.

"No! Daddy, I'll take it! I'll take it for you! Please just go!" Enma shook his head picking up the six-year-old and putting him in the closet. "Ennoshita stay in here, don't come out no matter what." Ennoshita cried as his father closed the door just as the front door opened and his mother came in.

All Ennoshit heard was yelling and screaming, glass breaking, things thudding, Ennoshita hears it all. 

"Kinoshita wait! Please don't do this, we have a son together. He needs us, he needs me, you I mean. He needs both of us please don't do this." Enma tried to walk slowly away from Kinoshita who was pointing the gun at him. 

Ennoshita peaked out of the closet after hearing the yelling has stopped. Ennoshita's eyes widened seeing Enma trip over the coffee table and fall to the floor.

"Ennoshita doesn't need you! He will have me! He will always have me!" Kinoshita yelled pressing the trigger on the gun.

Blood, that's all Ennoshita saw on his fathers face, he couldn't even see the rest, it was just covered in his own blood with a hole in his forehead. Ennoshita's body shook with fear as he stared down at the dead body. Ennoshita's mother has left once Enma's body had stopped moving. 

"Daddy? Please get up!" Ennoshita cried hugging his dead hybrid father. 

Ennoshita's life changed after that. Kinoshita basically claimed Ennoshita. She forced him to start acting at nine years old. Ennoshita stared in commercials and small gigs in tv shows and movies. Ennoshita being the first-ever hybrid he got famous pretty fast. Hybrids didn't get famous so Ennoshita was the first one. Kinoshita bathed in the fame she was getting from her son, all the money, all the attention, it was everything she wanted, anything she asked for she got it. 

-

"Ennoshita its time to go, we have to start filming again." Ennoshita hated this, he hated waking up every day having to film with those people.

They acted like his friends, they acted as they knew him. They don't know him at all. They don't know who he really is, even if they did they wouldn't do anything to help him.

'Hybrid gods please take me away from this hell, dad please help me.'

-  
~End of flashback~

"After that, it was just movies and shows all the time. Interviews here and there but all they did was put more money in mom's pocket giving her more of an advantage to hurt me. She used every chance she had to make the world think shes some angle that made me the best thing ever. My mom never liked hybrids, she didn't even like my dad. She used him, she captured him, made him think she loved him just so she could try to get a hybrid out of him so she could get money but that ended when she had me. She had a c-section and then they told her she can't have kids anymore. So my mom couldn't go through with her plan of having as man hybrids as she could and sell them off for millions. I could have been sold but I wasn't, I was turned in her money-making machine." Suga nodded writing down some notes, as much as he could.

"I'm gonna contact hybrid appreciation and they will get you out of there, I will see if they will keep you with them or if you could stay with me. I would love if you stayed with me because I just love hybrids too much. I know it's not gonna all be done in one day, not like the others that Daichi and I have rescued but those were because they were homeless, you're not homeless. So that's why I'm having a hard time getting you out of there. I may be a lawyer but you are a hybrid so if I do try to start a case to get you away from your mom its gonna end up with me losing because they won't give a shit." Ennoshita fisted the table sheet wanting to cry, of course, nothing will be easy as the others.

"Ennoshita don't give up on me, don't give up on yourself, and most importantly don't give up on hybrid appreciation, you're a well-known hybrid a famous one. Everyone knows your mother and that makes it ten times harder for us to make this work, but we're not gonna give up. Your mother will be put to justice someway." Ennoshita nodded giving Sugawara a small smile. 

-

"Thank you." Sugawara nodded watching Ennoshita walk into his house waving bye to him.

'I will rescue you Ennoshita.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays holy shit! I fucking put out two new chapters in one fucking day! Also, I have never had to write more than two chapters for one hybrid before! This is fucking crazy! Anygays I am trying to find a way to get it to where Sugawara will get Ennoshita out of Kinoshita's care but like I don't know how to do it because the government doesn't care for hybrids so like I don't know how to do this because I I want to put a lot of detail in this but its hard when I don't know much about laws and stuff. I cheated throughout school so I don't know much. Anygays if you want please help me with this. Comment, message, do something to help me out. Anygays love you all, good night, morning, and or afternoon!


	28. Saving Ennoshita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please save me!

It's been two days, two days of Sugawara busy going through files and laws and papers of everything you could think of about the law against hybrids. Every single thing said the same thing, hybrids can't do this, hybrids can't do that, all the same, damn thing. It was giving Sugawara a huge ass headache.

"Come on there has to be something, just give me something please." Suga sighed fixing his reading glasses back to situate on his face.

Tsukishima had wandered into the kitchen as two in the morning ready to make Akiteru's formula. Sadly for Yamaguchi breastfeeding had come to a stop at one week, his "breast" had stopped lactating. It was a common thing among male hybrids that got pregnant. Most of them didn't lactate for long, their bodies were never made for it. That is why there is a lot of special formulas for hybrid babies.

"Tsukishima, mind filling this up for me?" Suga held up the coffee cup to Tsukishima, his never leaving the multiple papers in front of him.

"What are you even doing?" Tsukishima asked handing the now filled mug to his foster mom.

"I'm trying to find a way around this, it's like I'm stuck in a giant circle and I can't get out of it, I need to find a way out and in at the same time." Tsukishima filled a small pot with warm water then set it on the stove turning it on.

"Have you tried going over?" Tsukishima asked lightly sticking his finger in the pot of water then quickly taking it out because of the now hot water.

"I have but that's not working, I have the evidence but if I use it, it might just be used in the bad way you know? Like how games have certain stuff and you can only use those things once, that's kind of what I have right now. I have the evidence but I can only use it once." Tsukishima nodded setting the bottle in the pot using tongs to keep hold of it.

"Yeah, I don't know much about this stuff so like ask Kenma when it comes to games." Sugawara sighed scratching the top of his silver hair.

'I'm gonna try to give them the evidence then., evidence of child abuse, child abuse with murder. It may go away quickly because of them both being hybrids but Ennoshita is a famous hybrid so it might be considered something.'

-

"So are you gonna be rescuing famous hybrids now?" Tanaka asked later on in the morning when everyone was eating breakfast.

"Daichi and I rescue who we can, it doesn't matter what their status is, famous or not if they are a hybrid in danger we will rescue them." Daichi smiled lightly tracing Sugawara's hand.

-

Trial and error, trial and error, trial and mother fucking... error?

The next day Sugawara was finally in court but this time he was with Kinoshita, Ennoshita, an unnamed person from the government was there but on the phone same thing with hybrid appreciation. The two governmental places both refuse to come out of their respective places, mainly because they didn't approve of being in the same building as the other, if they had a choice to not be on the same planet one would leave.

"So for today's case, we are going over on a custody agreement between Sugawara Sawamura, and Kinoshita Chikara. Please stand and tell me what you have for today." Sugawara stood up holding his folder and his phone.

-

A/N: Just letting you know, I know nothing about how a case like this works, just like I already possibly told you that I know nothing about being a lawyer. Anygays I am gonna just skip to the end of this case because I don't know how they work, I would spend my time watching these things from tv shows and movies if I had to but I know I will pass out of boredom. Anygays please don't be mad because I am sure you all will be bored about reading this kind of shit goes on anyways.

-

Kinoshita was enraged, not only had her son betrayed her and went behind her back to get help and away from her, the damn hybrid loving Sugawara was winning this case! 'That disgusting bastard is going to pay for taking him away from me!'

"Mr. Sawamura, since you will now be having Ennoshita Chikara in your custody you will now be his new manager, he will continue to go off and do shows and movies as long as his fame status stays, you will make sure he stays in your care as him being the first known famous hybrid and you will obey the law that comes with this. Anything further on you breaking the law on Ennoshita you will be charged and sent to jail than be on trial. Case dismissed." Ennoshita got out of his seat rushing to Sugawara hugging the silver-haired man.

"Thank you so much." Ennoshita cried in Sugawara's chest ignoring the sharp glare he was getting from his mother.

Sugawara looked to Kinoshita who kept her composure as she got up leaving the room with two cops following behind her. "I promise I won't let her get to you again," Sugawara whispered into Ennoshita's hair hugging the young hybrid back.

-

When Sugawara and Ennoshita had finally got to the house everyone was doing their chores like the foster mother had told the teens to do. Kageyama was cleaning the gutters on the roof with of course Asahi watching the ladder and making sure the tall hybrid didn't injure himself. Nishinoya was making all the beds in the house. Tsukishima was doing all the laundry, Yamaguchi was making a list of the food they will be needing for the week while also rearranging the fridge and pantry. Hinata was cleaning the kitchen and now cleaned out the dining room. Kenma was dusting all the bedrooms, Kuroo was sweeping and cleaning the front and back porches, and Bokuto was cleaning the bathrooms. Sugawara had to make sure Kuroo and Bokuto had very separate chores from one another to make sure they actually do their chores and not fool around.

"Glad to see they aren't lazing around like they did the first time." Sugawara walked seeing Daichi who was sitting at the bottom of the stairs holding Akiteru.

"Look Akiteru! Suga's back!" Daichi stood up Akiteru making him wave at Suga and Ennoshita.

"So I see you won the case," Daichi asked with a knowing smile on his face. 

Suga blushed at the smile nodding his head. "Yep say hello to the newest member of the family, Ennoshita Chikara." 

-

Dinner was very lively this time, now that Ennoshita was with them it was super exciting for all the hybrids.

"So like what do they do when you create those huge see-through shields?" Hinata asked his mouth full of the dinner they were having tonight.

"Hinata eat and swallow before you talk please," Suga told Hinata softly while smiling, happy that the hybrids have seemed to get along perfectly with Ennoshita.

'This is good.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays so like good-ish news? You know how I possibly told you that I needed a certain cc in my game bc then I didn't want to play it? Yeah well, this amazing person that makes amazing ass cc has created the cc that I fucking wanted! Anygays now I get to play the game the way I want too! Anygays please leave feedback on what you think about this chapter! Also please don't be mad at me for not putting the full trial in the chapter, it was just gonna be boring and too much to write, along with the fact that I know nothing about how a trial runs in the first place. Anygays love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	29. Beach time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's first time at a beach should be perfect, well kind of...

One month after Ennoshita had finally joined the Sawamura hybrid rescue family, Ennoshita was quick to get used to the new lively family, finding out that not everyone gets along with everyone. As in Kuroo and Yamaguchi still have a small hatred towards each other, Tsukishima is very protective of Yamaguchi and Akiteru, Suga and Daichi have to still make sure that none of the hybrids run off or get themselves in any danger which is easier said than done when it comes to Hinata and Kageyama.

"Daichi are you free Saturday? I know that you sometimes have practice on Saturdays but I would like to make plans sometime this month. Just like all of us though." Daichi slowly nodding not fully knowing what Sugawara's plans were.

"Yeah, this month we don't have to practice or anything really going on so its just practice after school on the weekdays, weekends they are free away from me, but uh what do you have planned?" Sugawara smiled pulling out his phone and showing Daichi.

The beach where you and I had our practice wedding is now allowing hybrids. Mainly because well all those hybrid companies are trying to test out the new thing with breeding hybrids with fish now, which is disgusting umm but I want to take them to the beach I know some of them its gonna be their first time! That's gonna be so great! Right?" Daichi nodded grabbing the sides of Suga's face and kissing him.

"You always have the best ideas, I don't know how you managed to want to marry me in the first place when I never have any ideas." Suga blushed kissing back.

"I have another idea, it involves you and me and our bedroom and our clothes being completely off with you inside me." Daichi pulled back and looked around, his face turning redder by the minute.

-

"You do know we don't have any bathing suits for them right? So like another shopping spree to do before we go to the beach." Suga groaned laying his head back as he stared at the ceiling above him.

"Don't worry I'll be with you as we bring all of them to the store and search for bathing suits so you won't be the only one getting stressed out by this. You what isn't stressed out?" Suga hummed a nani answer.

"Me eating you out," Daichi smirked going under the blanket above both of them ready to feast on his lover once again.

-

"Whaaaaaat!? W-wh-where going to the beach!?" Hinata, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Bokuto all cheered running around the kitchen happily.

"The last time I went to the beach was when I was with my mother and little sister! It was our first time and it was at night so no one was there so we had to be like really quiet to enjoy it as much as we could." Suga held a straight face trying not to cry, he always wanted to cry whenever the teens would ever tell him their pasts and how awful they were.

"Yes we are going to the beach but first we need to go shopping, none of you have bathing suits and we can't go to the beach without those got it? Now since you all can't fit in the car Daichi and I rented another one, now everyone lets go! Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Akiteru, and Ennoshita you all are with me, Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto, Nishinoya, Asahi, and Tanaka you all are with Daichi now let's go!" 

-

"This was a bad idea, we should have done it separately. I know that would be using more gas but less money at least." Daichi groaned rubbing his temples trying to draw out the cries of Akiteru as the baby cried for his diaper to be changed but hybrids weren't allowed in the restrooms at the store, so of course Daichi had to walk out the store to the car with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi just so they could change Akiteru's diaper.

While that was happening Suga was busy trying to control and maintain the rest of the teens.

"Kageyama shut up! Just because I'm short doesn't mean no swimsuit will fit me! Maybe you won't find one because you're too tall!" Kageyama rolled his eyes at the non-insult.

"OOOH! Mom, I want this one! Noya look!" Tanaka showed off the swim trunks, it was red with flames as a design on it.

Nishinoya pulled up the one next to it, this one was blue with waves on it. Suga nodded finding it cute, the two best friends finding slightly matching swimsuits.

'Okay, two down ten to go...'

-

"I thought we chose a store that wasn't expensive Daichi, all of these are expensive!" Suga whispered to Daichi as he watched the price of each swimsuit and added them up.

"This is the cheapest one in town and the closest one if you add on to that. After this we are gonna have to start saving up a lot more, and our monthly budget is gonna be lowered for a bit, I just wish that we could get more money. You already said we can't use Ennoshita's fame for money." Suga nodded his head already knowing this.

"If this is making them happy then I don't care. You and I will struggle for a bit but it won't matter because we will get back up like we always do, got it?" Daichi nodded pulling out his credit card and swiping it cringing as the cashier smiled at him for paying such a hefty amount.

"Gokigen'yō!"

A/N: That is supposed to mean have a nice day but I'm not Japanese so I don't fully trust google translate unless I meet a real Japanese person that can translate that to me

-

By the time the family had finally gotten to the beach the sun was about to start setting making the sky a nice orange-yellow color. It was a breathtaking sight to see. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were in the water only up to their knees while trying to get Akiteru used to the salty sea. The poor baby was bringing his legs up trying not to let the water touch him, his tail though was flaccid and just dipped in the water.

"Daichi I never noticed it till now but like Akiteru's tail, its never moved since he was born has it?" Suga asked his husband who was laying next to him on a towel.

"..." Daichi sat up looking over to Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Akiteru in the water finally noticing Akiteru's tail. "I guess I never noticed that when he was born it was more like curled around his waist. When Tsukishima uncurled it I thought he was uncurling the umbilical cord so I had handed him the scissors but he kind of pushed my hand away and did it himself with his teeth." Daichi shivered grossed out at the memory.

"Cats do that so I wouldn't be surprised if hybrids do it too." Suga cooed watching them, Akiteru had started to cry so Yamaguchi just held him and brought him up to his chest holding the no longer crying baby hybrid.

Looking over to the rest of the hybrids, Nishinoya, Tanaka, Asahi, and Ennoshita were busy making a sandcastle on top of Asahi. Kageyama and Hinata were hitting a beach ball to each other in the water, and there was another hybrid being chased not that far by, but he was being chased by a hybrid police officer...wait what?!

Suga quickly got up seeing the hybrid running faster towards them. Suga was quick to grab the hybrid by his arm stopping him and the police that were chasing him.

"Is this thing yours?" The police officer asked. Suga was silent for a good minute then nodded.

"Yes, he is mine, uh..." Suga couldn't think of a random name so he smiled his sweet one. "Sweety don't run off like that again, I was super worried about you. Sorry sir but it won't happen again right sweety?" The scared hybrid nodded looking down at his feet.

"Yeah you better not let it happen again, next time put a fucking collar on him or else he's gonna be gone for good!" With that, the police officer sauntered off pissed off he couldn't get the hybrid and sell him off for big yen.

"Are you okay?" The hybrid nodded after he got out of Suga's hold, Daichi came rushing over still keeping a watchful eye on the boys.

"Yeah, I'm fine um thank you for that. I'm gonna get going now." The hybrid tried to walk away only to have his wrist be grabbed by Suga again.

"Wait, um what-whats your name?" He was silent for a good bit only looking at the sandy beach ground.

"Akaashi, Akaashi Keiji." Akaashi turned around looking at Suga then leaning to the side seeing the rest of the hybrids.

"You're Sugawara aren't you? That orphanage person? If you wanna take me in then don't even try, I know who my parents are they are alive and I live with a roommate right now. I don't need to be put into your low life orphanage." Akaashi stopped looking at the hybrids glaring at Sugawara.

"Look, I never asked you to go with me, and I'm not running an orphanage, my husband and I rescue them. I just wanted to know your name so I can make sure that if I ever meet you again I can help you or something." Akaashi rolled his eyes about to walk away but was once again tugged by Sugawara.

Suga smiled placing a small piece of paper in Akaashi's hand, it was his number and Daichi's number.

"Call one of us if you need anything." Daichi stared intently at Akaashi.

"Yeah not just for anything you know, um we ain't rich, we go from paycheck to paycheck," Suga growled lowly using his elbow to jab Daichi in the stomach.

"Don't listen to his nonsense but seriously if you need anything please call us." Akaashi nodded rushing away on all fours, the form made him run faster if he wasn't distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays yes Akaashi is gonna be coming to the family! If any of you were wondering why Akaashi has such a cold heart in this chapter its mainly because that's how I see him in the show, I see him as like one of those quiet people that like you don't want to talk to because they will be like insanely rude to you. Anygays next chapter I hope or think that will be the chapter that we finally get Akaashi. Anygays I finished watching Kill la kill yesterday it only took me three days to watch and finish and like I really want a second season to be made like really fucking soon! Anygays I'm done with my rant, love you all, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


	30. Saving Akaashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you do need help even if you don't want it...

Suga sighed laying his head on the table watching the phone with a pout. Its been a week since the beach and everything is normal now but they don't have Akaashi in their household yet.

"Suga enough sulking, this is just a sign that he doesn't need help, he is probably enjoying his life being one of the many small amounts of safe-ish hybrids.: Suga whined poking at his phone.

"But I want him here, I want to know more about him. He's the first one that I know that knows his parents and them being alive, he's the first one. I want to know more Daichi!" Suga groaned hitting the table like a baby.

"More! More! More! More!" Daichi sighed watching as his husband continued to act like a toddler over the fact that he didn't manage to convince one hybrid to move in with them.

"Do you want this? I mean where would he sleep? Kuroo, Kenma, Asahi, Bokuto, and Nishinoya have the biggest guest room, then Tanaka, Hinata, Kageyama, and Ennoshita have the other guest room which only has four beds in there. He has no space for another hybrid unless we remodel which is gonna cost us a bunch, I don't even think we could afford it." Suga sat up straight having a thinking face on.

"We could um... I don't know, Nishinoya and Asahi are dating um we can have them share a bed like Kuroo and Kenma are so we will have two more beds meaning we have room for two more hybrids. Also speaking of Nishinoya he and Tanaka were talking and I did a little eavesdropping and found out our little straight hybrid is bisexual! That's great! Now all he has to do is come out of the closet this house is full of gays besides Akiteru. Which is different." Daichi rolled his eyes looking to the living room where Akiteru was currently on his back on the playmat that they had got for a pretty good discount, it had an arch over it with three small colorful plastic shapes dangling from it. That was the only thing that seemed to entertain the baby hybrid at the moment.

-

Akaashi doesn't exactly live in the best place, he lives in a very bad apartment with a human that barely acknowledges him at all. Along with the fact that his "roommate" is a drug dealer and doesn't have a job. 

Akaashi whimpered as he opened the mini-fridge door getting down on his knees to look inside. The fridge was mostly empty except for a small drug baggie that Akaashi could very much guess was amphetamines. It was the most common drug right now and people were paying high prices for the drug, parents and just adults in general, oh and a mini water bottle.

Closing the fridge Akaashi sulked back to his room ready to have a foodless night and wake up in the morning where there is magically pizza and take out on the counter ready to be eaten by almost anyone at that point. Every day was like that, they barely had money and whenever they did get the money it was spent on drugs or food, sometimes clothes but mostly drugs and food. The food never lasted long in the house, his roommate had a bunch of druggie friends that would come over and eat all the food and leave barely anything to Akaashi.

Akaashi crawled on the floor laying on his futon and staring up at the ceiling. Akaashi hated this bed, because of the floor in the apartment, the floor was carpeted but the carpet was more or so hard because of the number of spills, food, drinks, and drugs all falling on the carpet. 

Akaashi sneaked his hand under his pillow pulling out the phone number from Sugawara. 'Should I call him? He said he isn't running an orphanage so does that mean their parents are still alive as well? Will mom and dad be okay with me going with them?' Akaashi shook his head stuffing the phone number in his pocket and turning on his side going to try to get some sleep.

-

When Akaashi woke up later it was dark outside, the street lamp was on showing that almost everyone was in bed and asleep at this time, but that's not what woke Akaashi up. There was yelling and laughing and music playing. Akaashi groaned pulling the pillow over his hybrid ears trying to draw out the loud sounds. This was every night, his roommate would invite his druggie "friends" over and they would party, random girls and guys would come over grinding on each other, doing bellybutton shots, snorting, you name it they did it.

There was a knock on the door to which Akaashi said nothing staying put in his futon. Akaashi curled his tail around his waist not wanting anyone to come in and see he was a hybrid. The door opened and it was some stranger and his roommate.

"Yo Chiro who this dude?" The drunk man asked not caring about being quiet in the least bit.

"That's Akaashi, his parents are a friend of mine, they said I'm supposed to care for him but just like leave him be." Akaashi wanted to roll his eyes at the comment but it was sort of true.

Akaashi's parents didn't want to be held back, they wanted to be free but that won't ever happen for a hybrid so they made friends with a human that didn't hate hybrids and dropped him off like he was nothing. The last words his parents said to him was that they would be coming back...maybe, then walked away. Yeah, they aren't coming back at all, they just didn't want to take care of their son any longer than they had too. Sure having a kid was fun because then they could enjoy people pitying them and claiming he was cute but once he turned into a teen all that went away. The cuteness was gone, the pitty was gone, everything was gone...even the love of his parents was gone.

The door to Akaashi's room opened again but this time it was two people. They were making out furiously not even paying attention to Akaashi being "asleep" on the floor. It wasn't until the female of the two stepped on Akaashi's tail that's when things went bad. Akaashi shot up hissing at the two humans who stopped and turned on the lights. 

"What the hell!? There's a fucking hybrid here!" The man yelled swinging at Akaashi who just dodged and hissed at him rushing out of his bedroom and out of the apartment as fast as he could.

He didn't want to be here anymore if someone was offering to give him a nice warm home and a warm bed he would fucking take it!

-

Akaashi went to the closest train station finding a green payphone. Taking out ten yen and the phone number Akaashi dialed Sugawara's phone number his tail swishing behind him in a nervous way. "Please answer, please answer." Akaashi quietly begged his breathing becoming irregular.

"This is Sugawara Sawamura." Akaashi immediately felt bad, Sugawara's voice sounded so tired, he could even hear him yawn into the phone when he answered.

"Hello?" Akaashi jumped remembering he had a time limit on the payphone. "Suga? It's me Akaashi, I'm sorry if I woke you up but can you pick me up? Please its kind of an emergency." The line was quiet for a bit Akaashi thought that Suga was probably gonna yell at him and hang up.

"Yeah I'm getting dressed now, tell me the address and I'll come and get you." Akaashi felt relief fall over him, he was finally getting out of the hellhole life that he is in, his parents might even be proud of him.

-

"So where is he sleeping?" Daichi asked an hour later after Akaashi got into the house and to a room.

"I let him sleep in Kenma's bed, he doesn't use it anyway so it shouldn't matter. As long as he doesn't complain about waking up to Kuroo and Kenma having sex then we won't have any problems. Hopefully, that doesn't happen again." Daichi nodded sighing hating how he and Suga got woken up by Hinata and Kageyama complaining about waking up to Kuroo and Kenma fucking.

"Okay well, I guess we have another hybrid staying with us, that's fine, that's okay. Our budget just gets smaller and smaller..." Daichi stopped and looked to Suga who looked very close to slapping Daichi. "Which isn't bad! Hey, I love living on a small budget, its the exact opposite of our life as kids." Suga smiled kissing Daichi quickly than leading the two up the stairs back to bed ready for the next day to come.

'Our life may be harder now but its better than it was when we were kids.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays I'm staying at my sisters for a bit so like its all quiet and I'll mostly be alone, kind of? I don't know how to explain it besides that I won't be having someone distracting me more than I need anymore. Anygays I know that I just added Ennoshita and then I was pretty quick to add another hybrid aka Akaashi. I haven't looked at my notes for this story yet so I kind of forgot what I am gonna put next but we will find out when I publish the next chapter won't we? Anygays love you all, good night, morning, and or afternoon!


	31. Birthdays or anniversaries?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While one parent is doing one thing of course the other has to do something else or be preoccupied with something else.

"Noya I don't think I am bi-" "No your right you know you are bisexual. I know it, you know it. Hell, I'm pretty sure everyone in this house fucking knows it so why not just accept it?" Tanaka wanted to pull his hair out.

You see the current problem that Tanaka is having right now is that he having trouble accepting his sexuality. His crush on Ennoshita had finally been known to him fully now but its nothing like he thought it would be. The poor hybrid thought at first it was just small feelings that he thought would bloom into a strong friendship but nope instead he was having romantic feelings for the hybrid celebrity and that just wasn't Tanaka.

"Noya I- I like girls, I like being me. Being me is being straight, I'm not bisexual, I'm not gay. Just stop." This was all getting too much for the confused teen.

'I'm not gay, I mean I think I'm not gay...right?'

-

"Daichi its been a year now! a full-on year! I wanna celebrate! Not with sex though I wanna throw a little party for the boys and have a celebration for them for helping us go through with this, don't you agree with me?" Daichi nodded not really paying attention, he was looking at the prints for the volleyball team on who will go where and when and what will happen, it was a lot more difficult than what people actually think it is.

"We can even have little streamers and a little bit of music oh! I can even look up a bunch of hybrid safe recipes for them so we can have so much food! The boys will be so happy! I know this is gonna cost a lot but I wanna celebrate a full year of us doing this because we can and they deserve it. So you and I are gonna go shopping at the cheapest stores in town and buy all the cheapest party stuff we can find okay?" Daichi nodded humming in agreement still once again not paying attention.

"Daichi are you even listening to me? I get you wanna focus on the team but trust me on this they will win like they always do, I bet if we even got our boys to play they would win as well, probably even beat your team if they tried to." Sugawara mumbled the last part under his breath smirking when Daichi wide-eyed him shocked that he even said that.

"Okay a one year party for all the boys, what do you even want to do? Also, how are we gonna afford all of this because I know we have a budget but your making it sound like we will break our budget no matter how cheap everything you buy is." Suga shrugged putting the laptop on his legs looking up everything they needed for the party.

"Well I did find a few stores with everything and I think we will be pretty good, yeah we might go a tiny little bit over our budget but it's okay because we won't be completely broke we will still have enough money for I don't know bills...maybe?" Daichi groaned throwing his head back not liking the way it was sounding.

-

The next day was good for both foster parents, Sugawara and Daichi both had the day off from work which gave them enough time to get everything ready for the week later. So the house was relatively quiet at the moment, Akiteru was down his nap so that left Tsukishima and Yamaguchi some quiet time. 

Yamaguchi has recently been participating in playing some volleyball and exercising with Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Tanaka wanting to lose the baby fat that he had gained in the course of his nine months of being pregnant.

Tsukishima was busy doing schoolwork with Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo after Sugawara had told him that he could start doing the same school work as Akaashi since they would be in the same grade based on their smarts. 

Sugawara gives all the hybrids a special test that determines what grade they should be in.

Right now Tsukishima wanted to pull his hair out of his skull, the current problem was multiple. His school work was fucking hard which irritated the fuck out of him, Kuroo and Bokuto were loud as fuck and of course, Tsukishima could go upstairs but then he would have to listen to his baby hybrid son snore through the baby monitor because Yamaguchi thought it would be a good idea to attach the damn baby monitor to the damn crib so they would hear him a lot better. Tsukishima had wanted to fight and argue with Yamaguchi on this but the look that Sugawara had given him said don't say anything.

"Hey Tsukki how are you gonna hear Akiteru if you aren't upstairs with him?" Bokuto asked now fully bored.

Tsukishima pulled out Daichi's phone showing them live footage of the camera in Akiteru's room. "I will hear it on Daichi's phone and see him as well so I don't have to carry around that ugly and annoying baby monitor," Tsukishima growled his claws coming out and puncturing Daichi's phone case.

Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi all leaned back away from Tsukishima seeing the hybrids tail get all fluffed out with his ears sticking up more than usual and his claws digging into Daichi's phone case, all that was enough to scare any hybrid off. 

"Bro maybe we should help out Tsukki with the baby?" Bokuto whispered to Kuroo.

"I don't know anything about babies bro." Bokuto rolled his eyes using the laptop he was using to look up stuff about babies.

"Bro we have the internet to know everything then Tsukki can have a break from it all you hear me, bro?" Kuroo's eyes widened watching the laptop screen as so many sites popped up.

"Broooo yous a fucking genius bro!" Bokuto dramatically blushed nodding his head. 

Kuroo and Bokuto snickered as they began to make a plan to help Tsukishima be less stressed about the baby but also help take care of the baby completely forgetting about Yamaguchi being the second parent for the baby hybrid.

-

I bet you are all wondering what is happening with the others well let's move on to Daichi who is right now trying not to yell at Hinata and Kageyama as they yell at each other but never actually hurt each other physically. Daichi looked to Yamaguchi who was kind of by himself as he jogged lightly behind everyone else. Nishinoya and Tanaka were in the middle jogging behind Hinata and Kageyama and well Daichi stayed behind them all to make sure everything was okay and so he can keep an eye on them all.

'Is Yamaguchi feeling okay? Did he and Tsukishima get into an argument again? I know Suga had told me that they had a disagreement on the baby monitor but I don't know what it was about. Should I ask him?' Daichi gulped jogging next to Yamaguchi.

"Hey, are you okay? You just seem a lot quieter than usual." Yamaguchi jumped and nodded not looking at Daich just his gaze was going to the ground.

"Did you and Tsukishima get into a fight again?" Yamaguchi's face went red as he shook his head his hands waving in front of him.

"N-n-no! No! no, T-Tsukki and I are fine... we are fine." Yamaguchi breathed in deeply swiftly jogging ahead of Daichi.

Daichi sighed running his fingers through his hair. 'Did I just fuck things up or? I don't know, maybe Suga can get him out of his state?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays no this isn't a cliff hanger I just wanted this chapter to be just a filler I guess? I mean I had an idea to have the amazing party in this chapter but then I was like Nah I'm adding another hybrid... or two in the next chapter so I might as well as have the party in the next chapter while I add the next hybrid(s). Anygays take a guess to who you think are the hybrid(s) that are gonna be joining the household soon, I won't be giving you any more hints other than that. Anygays love you all, good night, morning, and or afternoon!


	32. Saving Kiyoko and Yachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties aren't always good for everyone but well locked doors and loud music can drown out the cries

Yachi shook as she looked around at everyone passing by some would give her a small glance but other than that they wouldn't bother the hybrid seeing as she didn't look like a hybrid. Yachi had hidden her tail and ears with her beanie and jeans. 

"Arigatōgozaimashita!" (I got it from google please tell me if Google is lying to me I don't want to look stupid) Yachi turned around breathing a sigh of relief watching her hybrid girlfriend exit the drug store with a bag of all the necessities they needed for the week.

"They no one bothered you did they?" Yachi yipped shaking her head as she took the bag from Kiyoko and laced there fingers together walking down the street to the homeless shelter.

Unknown to the two secret hybrids a silver-haired man had walked past them along with the crowd of people but he was the only one to stop among the humans. The silver-haired man turned around looking for what had set his hybrid alert off but couldn't find any hybrid around.

-

Suga hummed bopping his as he walked around the store going aisle to aisle choosing the party decorations. The music at this particular store was actually good. It wasn't boring old music that people could barely relate to. 

"Isn't that the hybrid guy? You know the one that's like adopting them all?" Suga slowed down peaking listening to the two strangers talk and point at him. 

"Yeah, I bet he's just doing it for the money but wants us to pay attention to his lie." The two female strangers snickered as they walked away bragging about almost anything they could think of.

Suga rolled his eyes ignoring the jealous humans. Hybrid appreciation didn't pay him anything, only his job and Daichi's job was the only way they could get some income in the household. The newspaper didn't even give him fifteen percent of the profits like they said they would. Suga sighed unlocking his phone and going to his and Daichi's bank account. They only had enough so far for about the rest of this week possibly for two weeks if they strayed away from buying any more unnecessary foods like some of the boys like to do.

Suga finished his shopping and was on his way back to his car when he passed by two girls, two females that had this weird familiar feeling rubbing off of Suga. Suga stopped and turned around looking for where or who just gave him that feeling but didn't see anyone that could possibly give him that. That was when Suga saw it, Suga squinted his eyes then widened them once he noticed that there was a hybrid right in front of him. If anyone wasn't paying to much attention or any attention at all you wouldn't notice the hybrid tail, but to Suga, he could see it clear as day. It was wrapped around the female's waist then hidden with the shirt to make it look like a belt but to Suga, he could tell. Belts were flat not bulging out like a snake.

Suga had dropped off the party stuff at his car seeing as it was close by and followed the two females without them knowing of course. They had made plenty of stops, some to restaurants, some to other stores and one to a bathroom then finally they finished at a homeless shelter. One that had many people come by multiple times a day to drop off old used clothes for the homeless along with foods and beverages for them as well. Suga stopped in a small thrift store stopping in and buying a small child-sized shirt. Suga did want to keep it because it was cute, but of course, there were no actual children in the house being that Akiteru was only three months of age at the moment.

Suga bought the shirt and walked into the shelter going to a plastic table with two bins on either side, one was full of clothes and another was full of toys. 

"Hi! How may I help you today?" Suga looked around for the two females but found it hard when he only saw a bunch of people chatting about with other people. One was on the computer but it looked more like a really old box computer. Possibly handed to them since no one would ever get caught using such an old thing. "Hello? Sir?" Suga looked to the lady at the table and laughed awkwardly this hand going behind his neck.

"Have you seen a hybrid walk in here? I am looking for one but I don't know where she went." The female at the table suddenly looked aggravated and annoyed.

"We don't have hybrids here. This is a homeless shelter, not a pound, if you don't want to take this place seriously then please leave." Suga looked taken back at the harsh tone the woman was giving to him but understood, still to this day people no matter what situation they were in didn't like hybrids. Suga clenched the children's shirt in his hands and roughly threw it at the lady storming off. How dare a woman like her insult such beautiful people, they may be hybrids but they are still human inside and out, it's not their fault they are like this! Suga was in such a rage he wasn't even paying attention to where he was walking. "Ouch!" Suga stopped short after his shoulder had roughly banged into another person who had been entering the building just as he was exiting the same building. "I'm so sorry ma'am." Suga helped the smaller female up just now noticing that it was the same girl he was looking for, when Suga had looked up more he saw another woman, a taller woman with long black hair was standing behind her. Suga eyed the taller women then noticed how her hair seemed to twitch a bit when she had came to her friend's aid. Suga intentionally smirked happy to find not one but two hybrids right in front of him. "You two are hybrids are you not?" They both froze, Yachi began to shake and slowly walk away from Suga hiding behind Kiyoko's back. "Don't worry I won't report you to anyone or even sell you at all, I just want to talk with you too if that would be okay?" Kiyoko took a quick glance at Yachi who was hiding her face in Kiyoko's back. \- "What do you need from us?" Kiyoko asked her hand was on Yachi's thigh holding onto her tail rubbing it in a soothing motion, it was the only thing that seemed to calm down the hybrid. "Well for one, I know that you two are..." Sugawara looked around then leaned forward and whispered, "hybrids," then leaned back in his seat smiling when that small action caused a smile to form on Yachi's face it was a funny way to say he knew and Sugawara knew just how to lighten to the mood the right way. "Yeah, we are, so what? Are you gonna report us now?" Sugawara shook his head pulling out his phone and going to his camera roll showing her a recent family photo of all of the boys and Suga and Daichi together. "Whoa, that's you but with so many of them! Look I don't want to be owned-" "I don't own them, my husband and I rescue them. We have rescued all of them. Daichi and I find them always in bad situations and they don't deserve that. So we take them in and take care of them, during that time period we are also getting them their rights so that in the future they can do everything we humans can do as well. Now would you two like to come with me? I have two more extra beds in the house ready for two more hybrids. My husband and I are also renovating the house bit by bit to add more rooms and beds." Kiyoko looked to Yachi who was staring at the phone, the picture looked amazing. All the hybrids were smiling... well except for Tsukishima but that was expected of him. Yachi looked to Kiyoko smiling back at her. "Yeah, I think this would be great for us. Thank you so much for this. It's hard for us to be at the homeless shelter without our identity being exposed." Suga frowned his eyes suddenly drawing waterfalls of tears. "You two have such a hard life! Oh, can I please hug you!" Suga cried his arms reaching out across the table. Yachi leaned back cowering closer to Kiyoko. \- When Suga had come back home, Daichi expect him to come back with the party stuff, not with two hybrid females and two duffle bags full of their clothes! "Okay girls just go upstairs and take a right and go straight down the hall when you get to the second to last door on the left or the last door on the right just choose a bed that only has a sheet on it because those beds are currently empty." Suga ushered them upstairs then faced Daichi who watched the two female hybrids walk upstairs to their rooms. "Um... explain?" Suga smile sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I found two new hybrids and they are females! They were living in a homeless shelter that didn't like hybrids so they had to hide their identity just to live there and I think that's unfair to them! So I told them about us and what we do and they agreed to come live with us!" Daichi sighed sweatdropping on his forehead. "It's okay that's great! I mean I wanna help more so the more the merrier right!?" Suga smiled nodding his heading giving Daichi a quick peck on the lips. \- Daichi had to keep all the hybrids either upstairs or in the backyard playing while Sugawara stayed inside decorating the kitchen and living room for the one year party. 'Now that we have two more this party is gonna be even more fun and its gonna have more meaning... well to me it will have more meaning I don't know if it will to the others. Hopefully, they love this.' Suga sighed nervously shaking away his fears and continued to set up while also having Daichi or the two newest hybrids come in and help out a bit. \- Everything was in full swing now, Suga was just waiting for Daichi to rile up all the hybrids together and get them inside the house altogether which is right now! "Wow! Why are there streamers everywhere?" Hinata asked looking amazed at the decorated entrance, living room, and kitchen. "We are celebrating the official one year anniversary of Daichi and I rescuing you all from the horrible lives that you all have ensued and had to deal with. So it's kind of like a little birthday but an anniversary instead." Hinata rushed to Sugawara hugging him while letting small tears fall from his chest. "So does this mean we can get into the booze or no?" Daichi barked out a laugh and shook his head. "No, your underage even if you guys can by hybrid law but your underage in this household so no alcohol for you." Kuroo groaned looking to Kenma who was once again on his handheld playing some random game of the day. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's celebrate!" Daichi turned on the radio letting music fill the house putting everyone in a good mood. \- Hinata was enjoying his time well kind of? More of so arguing with Kageyama while also slightly flirting with him at the same but Kageyama being Kageyama and his empty mind only full of insults and volleyball didn't see the flirts at all they just irritated him because he didn't understand what Hinata was full saying to him. Then there was Tanaka and Nishinoya who were in the living room watching Ennoshita talking with Kiyoko and Yachi, Yachi seemed excited to be talking with the famous actor of Cats on Wind. The show was always being aired when Yachi and Kiyoko were at the homeless center. It seemed to be the only thing that caught the attention of everyone also they got sent free copies of the show by the company it was the only way to get people to be a fan of the pathetic hybrid in the first place. "See Noya I am straight we have not one but two female hybrids here now! I have a cha-" Tanaka stopped after seeing Kiyoko go behind Yachi and wrap her arms around the other female hybrid from behind. "they're just close friends, friends do that." Noya watched his best friend with his heart closing cracking to pieces as he watched the two female hybrids interact with Ennoshita. Kiyoko listened to her girlfriend fathom about how much she loved the show and continued to ask questions about the actor and actors and the show. Kiyoko smiled happily because for once her girlfriend was enjoying the company of another hybrid and will get to enjoy the company of many more other hybrids just like her. "Tanaka they're dating I know that you really want to get a chance but like I don't think your chance is with a girl." Tanaka felt near to tears at this realization, it hurt and he didn't know why it hurt it just did. Tanaka rushed upstairs to the shared room he had with the others. Tanaka was glad for once that he got to have the room to himself for a bit, the quietness was nice, because of the music playing downstairs no one would be able to hear his cries of confusion and everything that was going through his mind. Nishinoya sighed sadly feeling awful that his best friend was going through something so horrible right now and he couldn't help him through it without hurting him. Asahi came up behind Nishinoya holding his hand while looking upstairs with a sad look. "Don't pressure him, he will find out his sexuality on his own Noya." Nishinoya sighed nodding his head. \- The unsupervised "parents" of the house were locked in their room spending the night the way they wanted, with the right amount of alcohol and no condom sex just the way they liked it. With the party downstairs they trusted all the teens to not break anything, leave the house or cause a scene that involved the cops or government. The same kind of goes for well four other hybrids in the house, Kuroo and Kenma were spending their night alone in the shared room after they had stolen a couple of condoms from Sugawara and Daichi. It's not like the foster couple knows or needs the condoms in the first place they never use them anyways. Then there's Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who were also having sex but protected of course they don't want another baby at the moment. Yamaguchi didn't want to be the one to tell Tsukishima that he would love to have another baby with his boyfriend but right now he wanted to enjoy the moment of passion his boyfriend was giving to him as their son was asleep in bed down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely reader and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays I'm not even gonna apologize for the fact that I haven't uploaded in like a long ass time mainly because I'm not sorry and I kind of don't care but like don't hate me for that or you can if you want its not like I give a shit because hey its no nut November I see that as no give a fuck November! Anygays nothing much else to say but like be patient for the next chapter because writing these are fucking hard also I am starting another story on here its not a Haikyuu one but I just felt like I wanna write another story because it just takes so fucking long for me to write even one chapter of this book and I feel like that other story I am working on won't take that long to finish you know? Anygays I don't know when I will publish the first chapter of the new story I am working on but like just wait for it, oh and when it comes out please give me feedback. Oh and one more thing, I always seem to have some kind of beef with Netflix mainly because most of the anime that they have is kind of shitty or the good ones don't have second seasons or the rest of the episodes you know stupid shit that pisses me off! But like the Netflix in Japan, they had Haikyuu but the Netflix in America didn't! Now they finally do! They also have it in English dub because I'm one of those anime sinners that everyone seems to hate because we watch our anime in our native language because I don't speak Japanese and don't wanna read the subtitles wa wa wa! Get the fuck over it and let me be fucking happy! Anygays love you all, good night, morning, and or afternoon!


	33. School!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How bad can school be for the first day?

The house was pretty quiet in the morning on a Thursday, Daichi had the day off for a teachers day to get ready and closer to midterms. Suga was waiting to hear back from his newest client but while that was happening Suga was rushing inside the house with the biggest smile he could muster on his face.

"Guess what everyone!? Your all going to school!" Suga screamed jumping up and down holding the acceptance letter from hybrid appreciation. 

"What do you mean we're going to school?" Hinata asked while also struggling to do the school work that Sugawara had given to him just like the other hybrids in the house.

"Well while I was getting your rights done I also asked hybrid appreciation to help out with getting you guys the approval to go to school so you get get a better education and I know it has been a long ass time but they finally managed to make it happen for you all! Although you all won't be going to school because of the grades you all are in as in Asahi, Kuroo, Bokuto, and Kiyoko, you four won't be going to school since you are in college but the rest of you will be going to school. There's a school not that far from here that I have signed you up in and you will be starting tomorrow. I know its very short notice but since Daichi works there you guys will just be going to school in the morning with him." Nishinoya groaned throwing his head back.

"I already hate school and you're making me go to school!" Nishinoya groaned getting out of his seat then taking a new place on Asahi's lap which only made the large hybrid blush.

"Don't worry Nishinoya, this time it might be different. You guys have your right to be there so you should be respected by the school and the students also you have Daichi with you guys so it should be okay. I don't know how the travel situation will work because you all will have to be stuffed in the car together at the moment." This caused a bunch of groans to ensue.

"Then I also have news for the ones not going to school, Kuroo, Bokuto, Asahi, Kiyoko, and Ennoshita. You all are not going to school. Ennoshita you would be a third-year going with them but with the contract I have for you you're not allowed to go to school you have to finish your online school. Kuroo, Bokuto, Asahi, and Kiyoko you all are doing your online college till I get the approval from all the colleges you applied to and so far none of them are getting back to me yet. Hopefully, when the next school year starts they'll accept and you guys can get a better education." Kuroo and Bokuto high-fived happy to hear that they will be getting a better education.

-

The following day as in Friday the day of school for the hybrids. Suga was already awake mainly because he woke up every day at five in the morning but this time instead of making a small breakfast for himself he made a big breakfast for everyone in the house. By six O'clock Suga had managed to wake up all the teens and get them dressed and ready for school.

"Mom! Five more minutes!" Hinata groaned shoving his head under his pillow. Suga shook his head going from bed to bed ripping the covers off of everyone well... throwing the covers back on Kuroo and Kenma because the two hybrids were completely naked clear evidence of them two having sex the night before.

"This is why I'm happy that only Kenma is going to school and not you. I don't want a phone call from the school complaining about you two being caught having sex in the bathroom or something." Suga left turning the light on in the bedroom then leaving to the bedroom across from them which is Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's room.

Suga took a deep breath preparing himself to be yelled at by Tsukishima to put it in real words "Get the fuck out of here!" Suga knocked lightly but loud enough only getting a groan as an answer. "I'll take that as a come in." Suga walked inside the dark bedroom confused about how the two got curtains till he saw it was a bedsheet on the window. 

"Come on you two up and get ready for school!" Suga cheered turning the light on going to their closet and taking out their school uniforms that Daichi had gotten for them.

"Get the fuck out of here god damn!" Tsukishima groaned putting his glasses on. Yamaguchi laughed hiding his face in Tsukishima's shoulder.

"Shut up Yamaguchi," Tsukishima mumbled sitting up in bed just as Sugawara left the bedroom.

"Gomen Tsukki." 

-

Next was the last room at the end of the hall across from Akiteru's room. This one housed Tanak, Ennoshita, Kageyama, and Hinata. The room was fairly smaller than the large guest room that held five beds this one held four it was about the same size as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's room but without the bathroom.

Suga walked inside turning the light on chuckling when the loud groans started, "wake up guys! Time for school!" Hinata's head popped out from under his blanket, his bedhead hair looked like a poofy mess-making him look even more adorable than anything.

Suga gushed crawling on Hinata's bed and hugging awake the sleepy hybrid, "mom? What are you doing?" Hinata asked yawning.

Suga pulled back getting up and going to their shared closet pulling out their school uniforms, "Hinata yours is the smallest so you shouldn't get it mixed up with anyone elses got that? Ennoshita you don't have one so Tanaka and Kageyama don't pester him on it or else!" Suga walked out going down the steps and turning to the newest guest room which was shared by Yachi and Kiyoko. The two girls were gonna sleep in one of the rooms with the boys but he decided against it, Yachi was just too skittish to be sleeping in a room full of boys.

-

By six-fifty everyone had finished breakfast, they were changed, and their teeth were brushed they were all just waiting for Daichi to get the car ready. 

"Okay everyone lets go! Akaashi your in the front, Kageyama you're in the back, Hinata sit on his lap to cover more space, Tsukishima, sit next to Kageyama and don't fucking complain please, Yamaguchi sit next to him, Yachi your in the way back, Tanaka you as well, Nishinoya sit on Tanaka's lap please, and Kenma you in the way back as well next to Tanaka and Nishinoya." Suga was surprised that Daichi had managed to say that all without taking a single break.

"Now let's go! You can't be late on your first day!" The teens rushed to the car getting inside where they were told to not entirely happy with all the seating arrangments. Tanaka would rather have Yachi on his lap instead of his best friend.

"Don't be too hard on them, please? Oh and if they need any help you need to help them! Oh and-" Daichi laughed kissing Sugawara to stop him from talking. "Okay I get it I know what I have to do. Have a good day love you." Suga nodded kissing Daichi. "Love you."

-

The murmurs of the Karasuno high students started once all the teens left the car "Is that the new students?" "The hybrids?" "I heard they were coach Daichi's kids." "Coach Daichi doesn't have children though." "He adopted them with his husband duh." Hinata tried to block them out but with his heightened hybrid hearing, it was all he could hear.

"Dad-" "Ignore it Hinata, now you all have your schedules, If you need me use this note just give it to your teacher and they will allow you to either leave class to see me or call me got it? Come on get to your class it should be pretty easy to find them." The teens nodded going into the school looking at their schedule trying to find their class. 

-

Hinata was a nervous wreck when he walked well more or so was a shaking mess holding his stomach to try to make the nervous cramps go away. Going to the bathroom was a big fat no because Hinata would rather shit in a bush instead of possibly getting his head slammed in the toilet stall. 

When Hinata got to the class the door seemed so big, large, tall, it looked like it was the most impossible thing to open because it fucking was! Hinata couldn't move his hands, he couldn't move his god damn arms. Hinata's tail was in between his leg like it really was. 

"Hey, first-year hybrid!" Hinata jumped slowly turning around to face another student who looked about ten times his size but in reality, he was just a few centimeters taller than him. "Y-y-yes?" Hinata froze shaking in his shoes as he stared at the taller student.

"Move I need to get in class." Hinata nodded moving away from the door watching as the other student walked inside the class leaving the door open for Hinata to walk inside, every student froze looking at the orange-haired hybrid who walked inside.

"Hinata Shoyo right?" Hinata nodded shaking so much even all the students could tell which only made the class laugh.

"Just take a seat at any empty seat please." Hinata nodded taking a seat in the far back next to a window. It was the only one that wasn't taken and it was pretty far from everyone. 

-

Now with Kageyama, he was doing a lot better than Hinata of course, Kageyama got to his class took a seat and completely ignored everyone even the teacher. This clearly pissed off almost about everyone there because well first off you can't fucking ignore the teacher! Next, if you ignore your class they will most likely hate you and your reputation will go down real fucking quick. Did Kageyama care though? No of course not he just wanted to take a seat and look out the window or quite possibly sleep for a bit.

"Ugh stupid hybrid, thinks just because he's different means he doesn't have to listen to us. I'll show him whos the fucking humans here obviously not him." Kageyama rolled his eyes taking out his hybrid-specific nail file that Suga had ordered online a month prior. 

"Okay everyone takes out your books and we can start off where we stopped yesterday I want you all to begin to read at chapter fifteen and stop when you ready chapter eighteen after that come and get the packet and answer the questions. If you have any yourself come to me and I will help you." Kageyama now was confused, he didn't have a book he didn't have anything but a notebook and a couple of pencils and his lunch.

A student that was sitting next to Kageyama saw how confused the hybrid was as he watched the rest of the class take out their books and begin to read. Leaning close to Kageyama she lifted Kageyama's desk where all his stuff was for the class was. "The teacher knew what seat you would take so she put it all in here for you, don't leave it unattended though." Kageyama nodded blushing from the embarrassment of having someone have to show him where all his own things were.

"Th-thank you," Kageyama mumbled taking out his book and began to read the first chapter instead of what they were supposed to read, he could do what he didn't finish during his break or during lunch which Kageyama really wanted because Suga had told them all that he prepared all their lunches the way they requested from last night.

-

Next was Tsukishima, sadly for him he didn't get to have the same class as Yamaguchi, the two hybrids were split up from each other which is not what Sugawara had requested. Tsukishima was in his class sitting by himself minding his own business like any other student should but of course, he was in a class full of humans so they saw Tsukishima as a big red target to bully and make fun of. "Hey, Tsukishityma why don't you come over here and work with us? Or do you wanna stay in the corner like a filthy animal?" Tsukishima sighed rolling his eyes as he tuned out the rude human students that continued to make fun of him for just being the hybrid that he is.

Tsukishima continued to do his work silently ignoring all the students, his main wish at that moment was to just go home and be in the one place he would rather be in which is in between Yamaguchi's legs... just kidding with his Yamaguchi and Akiteru in their bedroom where he felt the safest.

"I heard that I'm gonna have one of those hybrids in my art class later. I'm so gonna dump paint on it. Those animals deserve it if they think they belong here at our school." Now Tsukishima was worried, he did have art and gym but so did Yamaguchi, Kageyama had opted out of art because he would rather have gym and a free class. 

Having enough of the threats Tsukishima got up sauntering to the group of snickering students. "Leave that hybrid alone I don't get why you think you can mess with us but just letting you know we have a mom that's a lawyer and he can sue you for everything you have." Tsukishima slowly walked back to his desk taking a seat and continuing with his work smirking at how quiet it got in the class after that. 'Good now I can focus on my work without them bothering me-' the class burst out laughing at the petty threat. 

"That stupid animal thinks he can make up a huge lie and scare us! I swear to god hybrids get dumber every single year!" Even the teacher was laughing at this point it was the biggest embarrassment to ever happen to Tsukishima.

-

Yamaguchi's class was much different than Tsukishima's class. They were all silent and barely acknowledged him at all. Of course, that was because they were all taking a test which of course Yamaguchi had to take as well since Yamaguchi was sadly stuck with the meanest teacher in the school.

The questions were stuff Yamaguchi never fully learned, sure Sugawara did teach all the hybrids whatever he could teach them along with getting his own work done but Sugawara wasn't a teacher he couldn't teach them all everything he could because there was stuff that wasn't for him to teach. Yamaguchi whined silently looking around the room everyone looked stressed clearly this test was just as hard for him as everyone else saw it to be which completely sucked for him.

Yamaguchi took a deep breath trying his best to do the test and filling out the answers. 

-

All the students in the class were so happy to finally finish the test but of course strictest teacher ever didn't allow talking in his class. "I want you all start on your history packet, no help from other students and no grouping up just stay in your seat and read and work silently or else you will be staying after school to help clean the bathrooms." Yamaguchi already hated this teacher, he already hated the day, he wasn't with Tsukki so he felt super unsafe, he was in a class with a mean teacher, and all the students scared him.

'Please get me out of here.'

-

Tanaka and Nishinoya luckily were put in the same class together per Sugawara's request which this one was accepted but the other request wasn't which is unknown to him. Sadly for the two creation hybrids, they weren't sitting next to each other, in fact, they were pretty far from each other. Nishinoya was in the front of the class closest to the door the claiming that because he was short he needed to be in the front of the class so he could see better and Tanaka was in the back of the class near the window the teacher just didn't want a thug near her.

"Now for the two newest students I have rules in this class that I demand that you obey to or else you will be regretting ever stepping foot in this school you got that? I do not tolerate backtalk, I do not tolerate texting in my class but seeing as you two are hybrids I don't think that should be a problem you are hybrids you don't deserve phones hell I am shocked you know how to even spell. I also do not tolerate you getting out of your seat unless it is for a good purpose as in group working which will barely happen, oh and I choose who you are grouped with you don't!" Nishinoya wasn't very intimidated by the teacher yeah she was taller than him but who isn't he's fucking five feet two inches.

Tanaka was a whole different story, the creation hybrid was still confused about his sexuality and being put back in school didn't help with his confidence or issues at all. 

Once class started Nishinoya was the first to look back at his best friend who was sulking in the back. Tanaka was still upset about everything even though its been a full ass month since the party and since Kiyoko and Yachi had joined the family. 'Maybe I should tell mom about this, he might help right?' "Nishinoya! Pay attention to the lesson or you will be pushed even more behind than your little brain already is." Nishinoya so badly wanted to hiss and scratch and claw at the rude ass teacher but for many reasons he couldn't.

"Sorry, I'll pay attention for now on I just have first day um jitters?" A student behind him snickered mumbling something under his breath.

"How would a student hybrid like you know what first-day jitters are? You've never been to school before." Nishinoya turned around facing the student who stopped laughing. "There a problem pet?" Nishinoya opened his mouth to fight back the argument but once again got yelled at.

"Nishinoya! If I have to raise my voice at you again I swear to god you will have detention for the rest of the god damn school year! Now turn around and pay attention to my lesson right now!" Nishinoya turned around breathing slowly to try to calm himself down.

'School just needs to end sooner before I kill someone.'

-

Kenma and Akaashi the last two hybrids that are attending high school in the family besides Ennoshita. These two are completely different from the rest as in their classes were not together, but they did have the same idea... skip class!

Kenma and Akaashi found the stairway to the roof and it was unlocked! "I can't believe this might work!" Akaashi nodded closing the door then checking to make sure that the door was actually locked which it was.

"Door is locked on our side so you and I are stuck here till someone is willing to open this door and let us out which most likely won't happen." Kenma nodded taking out his handheld device and taking a seat on the floor leaning against the wall, Akaashi laid down using Kenma's legs as a pillow letting the cool breeze lull him to sleep.

"I like this because it's quiet, no baby, no loud boys about the video game, no Hinata yelling because of volleyball, no Tanaka trying to flirt with the girls, just quiet." Kenma nodded agreeing with his best friend, he was right, it was the perfect amount of quiet that they needed.

-

At home, Sugawara had just waved goodbye to Ennoshita who was on his way to set to film the next episode for the next season of Cats on Wind. Sugawara looked down at the four almost five-month-old baby hybrid in his arms. "Ennoshita is gonna go film for a show, yeah! I don't feel jealous that a teenager is making more money than me no I don't." Sugawara cooed as Akiteru giggled stuffing his fist in his mouth.

"Let's go back inside before the boys forget about the bus, I know Kiyoko won't forget but knowing those boys ugh I don't even want to go into how much of a handful they are." Akiteru stared confused at his handler who continued to ramble about something he had no idea about. Akiteru smiled bursting into laughter cheering up the mood, being a hybrid he could tell what mood people were in even as a baby Akiteru had heightened senses.

-

It was lunchtime now, the house was quiet except for the soft gurgling of Akiteru being fed his lunch. Akiteru was sitting up in Sugawara's lap as Sugawara fed Akiteru the bottle. Sugawara hummed a small tune as he held the bottle to Akiteru's mouth while using one hand to scroll on his phone. 

-

When lunch was finally available the hybrid boys and Yachi, of course, all agreed to meet up together to eat their lunch instead of being in a room full of humans that will one hundred percent try to hurt them or poison their food. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had met up pretty quickly because their classes were close to each other.

"Do you think the vending machines have hybrid safe drinks? My mouth got so dry from being in that class, I felt like I was gonna pass out from how quiet it was, the teacher was really scary Tsukki." Yamaguchi shook remembering when the test had ended and the teacher was quick to yell at everyone to not speak and get their classwork done after she passed it out.

"I don't know pet why don't you find out." Yamaguchi and Tsukishima turned the corner only to have a student about their height shake a can quickly and spray it in Yamaguchi's eyes.

It all happened way too quickly, one minute Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were talking and the next moment Yamaguchi was against the wall with his hands in his face trying to make the burning pain out of his eyes. 

"What the hell!" Tsukishima growled his claws coming out slashing a nice big four lines of pain on the bullys face. Oh no Tsukishima didn't stop there, Tsukishima pushed and punched the bully but of course, the human fought back. This caused a group of students and teachers to crowd around watching the fight ensue. No one, not one single person stopped them until Daichi came rushing in pushing said students and teachers stopping the fight.

"Enough both fo you!" Daichi grabbed Tsukishima ignoring the way the hybrid clawed at him to let him go. "Daichi let me go! Look what he did to Yamaguchi!" Daichi looked to Yamaguchi who was still covering his eyes but using his sleeves to rub at them. 

Tsukishima pushed the bully against the wall taking the can he used on Yamaguchi. "Hey hands-on animal! That's mine!" Daichi snatched it looking over the can finally figuring out that this was actually illegal to buy or even get unless you were twenty-one years or older.

"What are you doing with this? You can't have this!" Daichi clenched the can in his hand denting it. "None fo your business teach, what I get is all my business so stay out of it." Daichi turned around facing the bully then punched the wall beside his head scaring everyone. "If you don't tell me right now I swear to god I will risk losing my job just to get it out of you!" Tsukishima at this point was actually scared of Daichi for the first time, Daichi looked like Sugawara when he was really mad at the hybrids for doing something really bad.

"Mr. Sawamura! You do not treat the student like this at all! You are not allowed to threaten them!" The principal yelled making everyone look to the vice principal Mr. Kushida. 

"One of your students came into this school with an illegal item that just harmed another student! What are you gonna do about it?" Principal Kushida stood silent looking between Daichi and the other student then back at Yamaguchi who was being comforted by Tsukishima.

"I will see you in my office today after school, Daichi takes him to the hospital and Tsukishima you will also follow me to my office." Tsukishima shook his head staying besides Yamaguchi. "I'm not going anywhere without Yamaguchi so you can suck it!" Daichi sighed already knowing that this wasn't gonna end well especially since all the teachers began to rush their students back to class.

"You can suck on the metal handcuffs that the police put on your wrist when they get here because I already called the cops after you decided to lay your hands on another student." Daichi frowned hating his luck for the first day of school.

-

After Tsukishima was taken away by the cops Daichi took Yamaguchi with him and drove to the hybrid hospital while also talking to Sugawara on the phone retelling everything that has happened.

"Seriously! Okay um, I'll uh take a taxi and be at the hospital just go get Tsukishima out." Daich hung up taking Yamaguchi inside the hospital, his jacket was over Yamaguchi's face as a help to make sure that Yamaguchi would stop rubbing his eyes from the pain.

-

While in the taxi Yamaguchi texted hybrid appreciation telling them what was going on asking multiple questions just to make sure that everything was okay and they were not gonna lose Tsukishima and Yamaguchi because of this.

{I just sent in the money for Daichi to bail out Tsukishima and the hospital expenses will be paid for. Tell us more on the news of the school and we will try our best to help out with you guys.} Sugawara sighed happily after reading it also because he had just arrived at the hospital with Akiteru in his carrier, not trusting the boys in the house enough to take care of a baby.

Daichi was already gone to get Tsukishima so Yamaguchi was alone for a bit. Sugawara walked up to the front desk after seeing absolutely no one in the waiting room. "I am here for Yamaguchi Tadashi." The female at the front desk nodded typing in Yamaguchi's name looking for his room number.

"Just go down the hall take right then another left and you will find a row of rooms his is number 12." Sugawara bowed silently thanking the lady and rushed down the hall making sure not to shake the car seat too much.

Yamaguchi was laying the very much uncomfortable cheap hospital bed with a special medicine soaked wrapping around his head covering his eyes. "Yamaguchi?" Yamaguchi flinched at the voice but calmed when he heard the casual cooe of his son and the scent of Sugawara and Akiteru.

"Mom?" Yamaguchi sighed happily after Sugawara slowly placed Akiteru in Yamaguchi's arm. "Daichi went to pick up Tsukishima so I took a taxi here. Um, do you know when the doctor will be back I kind of need to talk with her about what will be going on." Yamaguchi shrugged kissing the back of Akiteru's head.

"I will be suing the school and the boy that did this to you. Trust me I won't be letting this kind of shit happen to my kids and those people get away with it like its nothing, it's just not okay." Yamaguchi nodded silently, he too agrees but it's hard to talk to someone when you can only hear them but not see them, its like the worst feeling ever for him.

They were left in silence save for the casual cooing coming from Akiteru then Mai came in holding a clipboard with her assistant trailing behind with a cart holding medical bindings with a bowl of a clear liquid inside.

"Well lucky for you Yamaguchi you do not need any surgery so your eyes are safe but for the next month, you will have to have these medicine soaked eye bindings. The spray that you had sprayed in your eyes was a hybrid-specific mace or in human terms pepper spray but this one was for hybrids and if left untreated it can make blind permanently but good thing for Daichi he brought you here before any damage was done for good. So I will be giving these to Sugawara for him to change the bindings every day." Mai turned to Sugawara pointing to the cart with everything Yamaguchi needed. "In the morning take his current bindings off take the new ones soak them in this liquid then put the new ones on around his head and make sure that they are covering his eyes. The liquid will soak in and after a month lets hope it evens out to two weeks hopefully his eyes will be good and okay of course they will be blurry for a bit but they will be fine after a few days." Sugawara nodded grateful for Mai being the best hybrid doctor in Japan.

-

Yamaguchi was released from the hospital later that day, Daichi had gotten Tsukishima out after using the money that hybrid appreciation had sent to them which both all of them were very grateful for. Now everyone is home, Daichi went back to the school and picked up the rest of the hybrids at school after school ended the car ride was silent on the way home.

"Okay, so I admit that your first day of school wasn't good for any of you but that doesn't mean you can't quit." All the hybrids that had been in school today groaned upset because of this.

"Mom please can we just be homeschooled. They were so mean to us and Yamaguchi got sent to the hospital, Tsukishima got arrested, Kageyama got rejected from the volleyball team because he's a hybrid, overall they just bullied us for reason!" Nishinoya cried out dramatically falling on the couch on Asahi's lap.

"Look I know it was awful but you guys need this, I can't get you a high school diploma I mean I can but it's not the same as a real one from a real school. No matter what school you guys go to your gonna get bullied but I did give the school a very good warning that if they have any of their students put a single finger on you guys or even harm you with a type of liquid or weapon they have, that school will be losing their principal and they will be in a shit ton of trouble. So you guys are partially safe but if anything else happens just tell Daichi or I and we will handle it." Sugawara crossed his arms over his chest with a strict smile on his face and turned to Daichi who stood behind the couch holding a sleeping Akiteru, Tsukishima was helping Yamaguchi with a shower since the hybrid couldn't see.

"Now let's all try to get through the school year please?" The hybrids once again groaned getting up and leaving to their rooms having enough of this conversation.

Suga looked to Daichi seeing they both have the same expression, they knew they needed to fix this before it got out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays sorry for the extremely late update but I had absolutely no inspiration at all for such a long-ass time. Anygays I now have inspiration along with the fact that I re-read all of my chapters for this book just to get the dates right because I needed them and I got them done! I even got the date of birth of Akiteru's birthday! Anygays I will be trying to update a lot more because its the month of Christmas and I want to give you all a little Christmas present so for the rest of this month I will trying to update as much as possible for your Christmas present! Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	34. Saving Yui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teens deserve to be treated for the way they are right?

Its been a full-on month of the hybrids going to school and well they still hate it because of the bullying and because of the fact that school just sucks altogether. So Sugawara decided that the teens deserve to treat them to a little outing together.

"Zoom! Zoom! Zoom!" Akiteru giggled hysterically as Hinata held him high in the air while running down the hallway back and forth entertaining the five-month-old baby hybrid. 

Sugawara smiled after reading and looking at multiple paragraphs and pictures of the animals and restaurants at the zoo that he wants to take the teen hybrids to. "Daichi come look at this." Daichi hummed sitting next to Sugawara while also keeping a close eye on Hinata with Akiteru.

"We can take them to the zoo, don't you think this would be good for them? We barely ever get to take them out places and this would be best for them. They get to spend time together at another place that isn't school or home, they get to see a ton of animals, and this would be a good way to get some education in them instead of them having to read textbooks and watch videos. Also, babies love to see animals up close!" Daichi spared a look at the laptop seeing everything the zoo had to offer.

"Is this in our budget?" Sugawara sighed pulling out his phone going to their bank app to see what funds they had at the moment.

Sugawara smiled after he remembered that he got a big bonus for this last case that he did because it was supposedly his fiftieth case that he had won and his boss and the clients wanted to thank him with two big ass bonuses for his work and for not failing the client.

"We have enough! So we going to the zoo or not?" Daichi nodded kissing Sugawara's cheek. "Family meeting first." Suga squealed getting up and following Daichi into the living room where Bokuto, Kuroo, Akaashi, and Kenma resided. Bokuto and Kuroo decided to spend their Saturday on the couch playing Mario cart, Kenma doing his usual by playing on his PSP, and Akaashi was doing his homework well his and Kenma's homework since the two hybrids have refused to participate in class for most of the month if they do they go to class and keep to their selves or they just ditch and lock themselves on the roof waiting for some random person to open the door or Daichi to come looking for them.

"Everyone! Family meeting!" Daichi yelled loud enough for everyone in the house to hear but also making sure not to scare the five-month-old baby hybrid.

Nishinoya and Asahi walked in coming straight from the garden porch, Yachi and Kiyoko came from their room taking residence on the coffee table in front of the tv. Ennoshita and Tanaka stood behind the couch waiting for the last two hybrids to join in on the family meeting, which were Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

"What are we waiting for?" Suga asked while simultaneously setting his laptop up to the tv ignoring the groaning from Kuroo and Bokuto.

"Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. By the time Tsukishima gets down here and sees Hinata running around with Akiteru he is gonna start yelling at him and make Hinata cry so you are gonna have to comfort him while I reprimand Tsukishima for being an ass like always. I would tell Hinata to stop but I don't want to?" Sugawara rolled his eyes sighing loudly. 

"Hinata enough with Akiteru put him in his playpen for now." Hinata stopped and brought Akiteru back to his playpen in the corner of the living room. As if on cue Tsukishima and Yamaguchi finally came downstairs, Tsukishima looking irritated and Yamaguchi looking down at the floor while also holding Tsukishima's hand a very evident blush on Yamaguchi's face. Suga smirked knowing the couple were trying to get back into sex life, it was hard now that they had a son but they still tried.

"Okay everyone I got good news!" Sugawara spoke, his voice loud with excitement showing his cheery smile as he pointed to the tv show off the website where the zoo was.

"Are you finally taking us out of school?" Tanaka asked which made the rest of the hybrids nod agreeing that they too did want that as well.

Sugawara frowned and shook his head going back to his topic not wanting to start one that he knew would just end up with him yelling at them to behave or something else. "No, Daichi and I have looked at our bank account for the hundredth time and we found out that we have enough money this month to go to the... drumroll please Daichi." Daichi shook his head crossing his arms over his chest clearly not into the whole childish act that he didn't think was needed.

"We are going to the zoo! I think this would be a good experience for you all! One thing is every zoo is hybrid safe, all the food is hybrid safe, all the drinks are hybrid safe, the zoo is just possibly the one place that every and any hybrid can go to as long as they have money that is. Which we do this time around! Also don't you guys want to go out somewhere for once and not stay cooped up in this stuffy old house all the time? I mean school is school, its just boring, but the zoo you get to see all these animals and have fun!" The teen hybrids looked to each other not entirely happy about the zoo. 

"What's so fun about watching caged animals do tricks or sleep or eat or shit? That's not fun at all. I would rather go to school and be constantly bullied for being a fucking hybrid. I'm not going to a god damn zoo." Yamaguchi frowned knowing that if Tsukishima wasn't going to the zoo he wasn't going to the zoo either.

"Okay, so that means we have more room in the rental car then. Three people are out anyone else?" Everyone stayed silent, Sugawara and Tsukishima having a glaring staring contest with each other.

"You're going to the zoo Tsukishima, I know Yamaguchi can take care of Akiteru on his own but parenting is easier with the other parent included so you will be going to the zoo with us whether you like it or not. This isn't just for you all to look at animals this is supposed to be a family fun day and educational. Tsukishima you should want to go for Akiteru! Babies love animals so you should be happy that your son gets to do something like this for once!" Tsukishima looked pissed the more Sugawara began to tell him off.

"If I wanted my son to do something like stare at caged animals I would put cat ears and a tail on you and put you in a cage!" Daichi having enough of the backtalk walked behind Tsukishima and place his hand on Tsukishima's shoulder, his frame towering above Tsukishima emanating his anger.

"Suga and I may not be your parents but we can still punish you. So as your punishment for talking back and treating Suga like that you're going to the zoo and you're staying by Yamaguchi's side the entire time. If I have to buy leashes you for then I will and trust me it's very embarrassing to have to walk around with a leash because everyone will think your special or something but since they will see you're a hybrid they will think your a pet and take pictures of you. Now, which one do you want? Leash and no apology or apologize and we can go to the zoo." Tsukishima stayed silent his pissed off face still showing that he wasn't going to budge with apologizing to Sugawara.

-

"I apologized! Now take this fucking leash off!" Tsukishima growled pulling and tugging on the leash trying to get it off but the clip attachment was on his back making it impossible for him to get off. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya laughed watching Tsukishima growl and pout because of his punishment. "Maybe if you apologized when we were at home then you wouldn't have a leash on puppyshima!" Sugawara shook his head shamefully as Tanaka and Nishinoya continued to tease and annoy Tsukishima for his punishment that he had to endure.

"Okay so we are going split up, I will take Hinata, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kenma, Kuroo, and the girls. Daichi you will have Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Akiteru, Asahi, Bokuto, Ennoshita, and Akaashi. Did I miss anyone? Nope, okay, we will meet up at two because that is when Akiteru will most likely be passed out for his nap so we can use that time to go and get a late lunch. Daichi just text me where you are for the closest restaurant your at and we will meet you halfway. Okay, let's go guys!" Tsukishima growled after Yamaguchi tugged on his leash while pushing the stroller forward following Daichi.

"I fucking hate this!" Yamaguchi covered his mouth with his hand as he giggled at Tsukishima's disgruntled face. "Stop fucking laughing or you will be sleeping alone tonight." Yamaguchi stopped but on the inside, he was still laughing at the fact that Tsukishima was getting what he deserved for once.

"The only people sleeping alone tonight might be you if you don't lose your god damn attitude Tsukishima." Tsukishima tsked at Daichi unthreatening threat. Not believing in the foster parent at all.

-

"Mom! Look at the tiger! It looks like Kageyama!" Sugawara sighed knowing that Hinata's imagination was going places that he obviously could not see hence the fact that he just called Kageyama a tiger and the reason Kageyama wasn't in this group was that Sugawara knew Hinata would insult Kageyama some way.

"Hinata I think Kageyama is more of a sloth and a giraffe blended together." Tanaka and Nishinoya burst out laughing at the confused expression Hinata gave them.

"But you can't blend an animal together. That would just be wrong." Kuroo yawned shaking his head. 

"Of course the only two hybrids here would think about blending animals together they were basically blended themselves. They aren't even real hybrids." Tanaka and Nishinoya stopped laughing giving Kuroo an evil glare.

"It's not our fault we are like this. At least we were rescued before you." Tanaka and Nishinoya crossed their arms over their chests while sassily turning around their backs facing Kuroo and Kenma.

"Maybe I should have had Daichi's group instead." Sugawara sighed looking around, his eyes widened seeing a group of girls all wearing the same school uniform, it was Karasunos girls uniform.

'I don't remember a field trip being today. Usually, Daichi tells me these things but then again he only tells me the field trips that he has to volunteer for or if he has to make them himself.' Sugawara grabbed Hinata's hand in his linking it with Kenma's. "I want you all to hold hands just for a minute and stay right here please." The group nodded linking hands while watching Sugawara rush off to a group of high school girls.

'I can sense a hybrid in that group which I shouldn't. I mean I would notice if there's a hybrid at Karasuno, I've been there so many times that it's kind of ridiculous.' Sugawara stopped in front of the girls with a nervous smile on his face. "Hi, I happen to notice your uniforms. You all go to Karasuno right?" They all nodded looking at each other but keeping their distance.

"My husband works there, I just didn't know that there was a field trip going on, this is a field trip, right? I don't see a chaperone here I assume?" The girls shook their heads but one stepped forward, the one that Sugawara could very easily tell was the hybrid of the group.

"No were not on a field trip, we wanted to group up together after our study session and take a trip to the zoo. Also, who is your husband that supposedly works at Karasuno." The female hybrid placed her hand on her hip giving Sugawara an unpleased look.

"Daichi Sawamura, he's the boy's volleyball coach and the gym coach. I don't know if he has females in any of his classes but I know enough. Now can I talk with you just you." The girls looked scared for their friend but the hybrid nodded walking to a bench with Sugawara.

"I know you're a hybrid." Sugawara smiled getting straight to the point which obviously scared the female hybrid because she shot up from the bench staring at Sugawara shocked then began to pat herself down trying to search or feeling for the evidence.

"Don't worry no one can see them, I have this knack or some sort where I can sense who are hybrids. If I didn't have that then I wouldn't have known that you were a hybrid. Also, I'm not one of those people that hate hybrids and want them to go to hks and hbfs I'm not like that. So don't worry about your life either ending or just taking a turn for the worst. I actually foster hybrids. See that group of teenage boys over there. They are all hybrids and I foster them with my husband. Do you have a stable living place you know a place where you are safe one hundred percent?" The hybrid shook her head sitting back down with her head down.

"No, I live by myself, my parents got caught and taken away during the night a couple of months ago so I've been using my parent's last bit of money to pay for my tuition and rent right now." Sugawara listened at the hybrid went on about her situation while piecing everything together. 

"Well, what's your name?" - "Yui, Yui Michimiya." Now it all made sense, Sugawara knew the name and the girl seemed familiar, besides the fact that she went to Karasuno high shes one of the students that Daichi had told him that he had heard a rumor about at the school. Students were saying that she was an orphan but because it was a rumor Sugawara had passed it off as just that a false accusation but I guess its the truth.

"Well, if you don't already know this but you will most definitely never get by in life the way you are now. I know that is harsh to say to someone but its the truth because of your a hybrid. I can help you though. Move-in with me and my family and don't worry about being the only girl in the house, I have two other female hybrids in the family just like you, and I will make sure that you get the education and warm clothes and happy life that you deserve. Yes?" Yui nodded to shocked and happy to form the right words, it like an angel came down from above and was saving her from hell.

"Thank you so much for this." Sugawara smiled hugging Yui honestly feeling bad for the girl, her parents were swept away from her and she had been living on her own for a bit using that small bit of time to get her life situated before she would get caught by hybrid catchers.

-

Two O'clock came and the two groups caught up together in the middle at a fairly large restaurant. Daichi's group was confused about the random Karasuno high school girl sitting with them. 

"Everyone this is Yui, As of tomorrow, she will be living with us. She just has to go get her things situated tomorrow but don't worry shes, not human shes a hybrid like you all. Also, she goes to Karasuno high!" The boys nodded not caring just munching down on their lunch, even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were preoccupied with eating now that they didn't have to spend time feeding Akiteru since he was passed out in his stroller. Yamaguchi had already fed him a bottle beforehand, with his belly full that made Akiteru pass out the quickest way possible.

Yui for one couldn't keep her eyes off Daichi. Sadly no one had noticed this because well for the past couple of hours leading up to this it was full of walking around and making them all more hungry than they wanted. Overall the day was good, sure Tsukishima hated the fact that he was leashed up like a dog but everyone else enjoyed the day, Sugawara got to rescue another hybrid, the teens got to see animals they've only ever seen on tv and Akiteru got a little spooked but the baby got to see and touch some animals of course with Daichi's permission that is.

-

Daichi had found a small exhibit where you got to hold crows of course with a very thick and protective glove on your hand and arm.

"Do you guys want to hold one?" Daichi asked after reading the sign saying they had fully trained crows.

"Yeah!" Bokuto cheered throwing his arms up but also throwing Akaashi's arms up as well. "Akaashi lets do it!" Bokuto exclaimed excitedly obviously wanting to hold a crow to show off his nonexistent fear to his boyfriend.

Daichi looked to the crow keeper nodding her over to him. "How much for to hold it I guess?" Daichi asked pulling out his wallet going through the multiple bills he had in his wallet.

"Children are free, fifteen and older are three yen and adults are nine yen." Daichi looked to the group. "Which one of you want to hold one?" Bokuto held up his hand while using his other hand to hold up Akaashi's hand. Yamaguchi held up his as well for a brief second only to have Tsukishima slap it down.

"You're not holding a fucking crow!" Yamaguchi frowned looking down at Akiteru who he was holding close to his chest, the baby was silently watching the blackbirds fly over the caged fence above.

"Ba! Ba!" Akiteru yelled pointing to the bird.

Daichi looked to Akiteru seeing the major interest then remembered one of the reasons they came to the zoo for. They wanted Akiteru to see animals because babies love animals. "How much for a baby?" The crow keeper looked to Akiteru then back at Daichi. 

"Sorry but babies aren't allowed in here. Only children with adult supervision and teens and adults." Daichi sighed seeing the face of defeat on Yamaguchi's face.

"What if- what if I hold the crow and he holds him? Will that be okay? I'll pay extra." The keeper hummed tilting her head looking around, there weren't much people around so it might be okay to break the rules just for one baby right?

"Okay just for a bit though." Daichi smiled nodding as the keeper opened the door putting a glove on Daichi's hand making him sit down on a bench inside the caged area.

Yamaguchi followed behind while still holding Akiteru close to his chest. "Akiteru look Daichi's gonna hold the crow!" Akiteru watched as the keeper called forth a large black crow and directed it to safely and gently land on Daichi's protected arm. Akiteru's eyes widened seeing how huge the bird really was up close. 

"Ba!" Akiteru reached out towards the bird but of course, Yamaguchi kept hold of the baby hybrid smiling at how excited Akiteru had gotten just from seeing the bird. 'This is the happiest that I've seen Akiteru. Hopefully, when he gets older he will find more things that excite him a lot more than a crow.

-

Daichi hummed happily while lacing his hand with Sugawaras. Maybe the zoo was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays in case any of you were wondering yes I said boyfriend for Bokuto and Akaashi. Yes, they are officially dating in this story now! I just have to keep on adding more and more relationships. As of this chapter and the last chapters, there are a few other people in this story that are still not officially together but don't worry too much about that. Anygays I hope you all liked it! Please leave me feedback because I know I don't need it but I would love to know what you all think like if you have any suggestions then I would love to put more in for the chapters. Anygays I have a twitch and I was thinking of doing it just so I can get to know my fellow readers and writers, and I would love to talk to more people and get to know you all. Anygays love you all, goodnight, morning, and or afternoon!


	35. Yui;s seven day plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being in love can make you do crazy things.

Its been a week since Yui had moved in with the Sawamura's and well its been a difficult one for Yui that is. Since Yui still is in school she has been getting bad grades, the teenage hybrids' main focus was on her gym teacher also known as Daichi Sawamura. 

"Yui? Yui? Yui Michimiya!" The class laughed as Yui shot up in her seat ready to answer what the teacher wanted.

"If I have to catch you daydreaming in my class again I will be giving you detention you understand? Now please pay attention more from now on." Yui nodded bowing down then sitting back in her seat.

Aihara giggled leaning towards her best friend. "Daichi on your mind again?" Yui blushed shaking her head staring shocked at her best friend.

"No! What made you think that?" Yui picked up her textbook covering her blushing face.  
Aihara tilted her head looking at Yui in disbelief. "Well for one, you've always had a massive crush on coach Daichi, two every time you go to the gym you always watch him and most of the time make up an excuse to sit out just to watch him, three you now live in the house that Daichi coincidently lives in. Which by the way I'm still mad at you for not telling me your situation at all. Thanks for that!" Yui immediately felt bad for never telling her best friend that she was living on her own for a while and then moved in with her crush slash coach.

Yui lowered her textbook looking at her best friend suddenly feeling bad for how rudely she has been treating her best friend at the moment. "Aihara I'm sorry, its just everything is happening so fast lately and I'm just trying to stay in the line of that family now. There are only three girls, me and two other girls and they are dating so like I don't exactly fit in with them at the moment besides the fact that I share a room with them." Yui sighed looking ahead of her at the chalkboard starting her classwork, her mind filled with the stress of being in a new family that was all entirely different, no one was the same, no one had the same taste it was like she was living in a school.

-

After school was a rush to handle, Tanaka and Nishinoya were fooling around in the parking lot while waiting for Daichi to finish up with the last gym class he had for the day. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were waiting silently by the benches watching as Nishinoya and Tanaka made a giant fool of themselves. Hinata and Kageyama were looking at a paper for the volleyball tryouts, Kenma and Akaashi were still upstairs on the roof waiting for Daichi or someone to come and open the door, and last but not least little Yachi was sitting on the hood of the car doing her homework while waiting for Daichi as well.

Yui was actually far from the group, she was at the gym watching Daichi as he yelled at the students to hurry up with cleaning up. To Yui this the hottest she has seen Daichi to the rest of the students they were rushing to make their teacher happy because a mad Daichi isn't the best Daichi. "You know if you keep staring at him someone will notice." Yui jumped turning around seeing Akaashi and Kenma. 

Lucky for the two hybrids a student had walked up to the door and opened it letting the two teens out, Kenma and Akaashi had made a name for themselves already, the two hybrids that don't attend class or the two hybrids that smoke on the roof. Kenma and Akaashi don't smoke but students just love to make up the drama for the fun of it right? 

"I wasn't staring at anyone I don't know where you got that idea from but clearly it's a big ass lie." Yui huffed turning on her heel and walking past the two her head held high as she really wanted to run back and watch Daichi even more.

"Okay everyone in the car!" Daichi yelled jogging up to the van whilst unlocking it with the key. Yui tried to make a dash for the front seat but was beaten to it by the smallest one of them all, Hinata Shoyo. 'You have just made an enemy Hinata.' Yui frowned getting in the way back seat with Yachi. 

-

Being home wasn't any better for Yui, the house was really loud, Hinata and Kageyama were in the kitchen at the table doing homework well they had a small triangle paper that they were hitting to each other when Sugawara would leave to help out with the other hybrids. Kuroo and Bokuto were constantly teasing each other or they were teasing Tsukishima for having homework because they didn't because they were doing online college. Tanaka and Nishinoya were outside on the back porch with Asahi, the older hybrid may of been homeschooled his whole entire life but he was very smart, books smart and street smart. Yui looked around for at least one place to sit which was harder than she thought, the kitchen was occupied, the living room had absolutely no seating left, hell even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had to sit on the floor in front of the coffee table. 'Great I'll just go to my room with Yachi and Kiyoko.' Yui walked in only to quickly turn around after seeing Yachi and Kiyoko on Kiyoko's bed together and they didn't seem like they wanted to stop sucking each other face. 'Outside.' Yui rushed down the hall making a dash for the door only to bump into Daichi almost falling on her ass, Daichi of course using his parental instincts reached out grabbing her before she fell down.

"Whoa, please try not to run in the house, Suga wants us all to get used to not running before Akiteru starts crawling and he doesn't want us to influence him to run in the house. Also, a lot of stuff here can fall when there is running inside the house." Daichi rolled his eyes looking to Akiteru who was in his bouncer next to Yamaguchi, his pacifier popped in his mouth as Yamaguchi gently rocked the bouncer.

'This is your chance Yui make a move!' Yui took a silent deep breath and reached out grabbing Daichi's arm. "Will you help me with my homework? I can't do it in here because it's too loud and I am struggling with my maths and science." Daichi nodded opening the front door just as Hinata and Kageyama rushed past them running outside.

"Hey Hinata, Kageyama! Did you two finish your homework?" Daichi yelled at the two hybrids already getting ready to play volleyball.

"Yeah, we did! Mom is checking it out right now!" Hinata yelled back rushing towards the net. Daichi sighed turning back to Yui. "Do you still want to do your homework out here? We can do it in mine and Suga's bedroom, it's always quiet there." Yui blushed nodding her head. 'Daichi is gonna take me to his room! Oh, my hybrid gods thank you so much for this.' 

-

Yui was a blushing blubbering mess the entire HOUR that she and Daichi were ALONE in Suga and Daichi's room. "Now do you understand why the student A apparently had to buy one hundred apples and then ended up with one hundred less but he never ate them and never gave them away?" Yui nodded even though she had no idea what the question was but if anything were to make Daichi talk to her and pay attention to her she was fine with it.

"Daichi I need to barrow your coat, its cold in the building and they haven't fixed the heating system at the moment so go get me the coat that I like." Daichi nodded going to their surprisingly large but still small closet. Suga looked to Yui smiling brightly at her. "Is the boys to loud? That why you're doing your homework here? I understand and I really do wish I could help with the noise but it's hard when they are all too energetic. They are boys, after all, well besides Kiyoko and Yachi those two kinds of keep quiet." Suga smiled sheepishly taking his coat from Daichi and walking out. 

'Thank god he left I was afraid I wouldn't have my alone time with Daichi.' Daichi sat back down next to Yui taking out her textbook flipping through the pages to the next thing Yui had for homework.

-

Yui and Daichi finished the rest of the homework in due time of well dinner was ready. "Okay let's go, Yamaguchi is making dinner tonight and don't tell Suga but I have become kind of fond with his cooking lately." Yui nodded hiding the frown and whine that she so wanted to just let out.

Suga wasn't back from his current case so dinner was just with Daichi, the girls, and the rest of the boys. Yui was using her fork shuffling around the cut up pieces of fish and rice, to her it wasn't as appetizing as watching Daichi eat or well talk, it was dreamy. 

"Yui. hey Yui. Yui!" Yui snapped out of her trance after Akaashi slapped her shoulder. 

"Your drooling when you haven't even taken a bite of your food." - "You didn't even look at it." Kenma leaned forward on the other side of Yui. Yui blushed looking down at her food which was now not as appetizing as before now that she looked at it, the rice was all mushy making her think that she was eating baby food, the cut-up chicken was cold and sitting in the sauce that was supposed to be for the rice she assumed and her drink was now all watered down because of the ice that was already melted obviously making her drink now really gross.

Yui sighed pushing her plate away from her and pouting. - "Look I can't help it, I just had part of my dream life come true and I don't know what to do because in my dream life my prince is married to me not to someone else." Yui groaned looking at Daichi again as he laughed at whatever his husband said, the genuine smile on both the men's face showed how much they adored each other. 

"Well sorry to burst your little dream bubble but our lives are not video games and sleepy dream states, you are just gonna have to push those feelings away and hope that your heart won't get broken the more you stay here." Akaashi looked to Kenma remembering when Kenma almost cried because of his favorite video game ending and not getting the happy ending he wanted.

Kenma pouted leaning back in his chair. "I only needed to play the game one more time and get everything then I would have all the things I needed and I would of been able to get married to him but no you and Kuroo had to take the game away from me." Akaashi rolled his eyes putting his attention back to Yui. -" Look Yui just stop trying to interfere in their marriage and then we can all be happy in this house... well most of us." Akaashi and Kenma looked up then too Tsukishima who never looked happy as far as they could tell.

Yui stayed silent which to Kenma and Akaashi was the promise or okay from them but in reality Yui was making a plan to make Daichi fall inlove with her.

-

The rest of the week was awful, May twenty-fourth year twenty twenty Yui started her seven-step plan to make Daichi fall in love with her. Step one hang out with him as much as possible even during school hours but since its a Sunday there was no school so she had to use that time of him being at home.

Daichi was currently in the backyard with Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma. Two teams of four because well it wasn't a real game it was just a practice game for when Daichi had to go back to work tomorrow he can show the team some ideas he got from at home with his boys.

Yui was the scorekeeper but was doing a pretty bad job at it since Daichi and both teams had to yell at her to keep track of who got the point. 'As long as Daichi is talking to me I don't care if he yells or uses his gentle voice, oh I wonder how gentle his voice is in bed? I bed he would be whispering in my ear as he treated me like a vase that he so delicately would push himself into.' Yui snapped out of her daze when a volleyball came hurdling towards Yui. 

Yui screamed covering her face with her arms in a cross and closing her eyes. The volleyball never came though, Yui heard a huff and opened her eyes seeing Daichi had blocked the volleyball with his arm then slowly turned around to Yui. "Yui are you okay? I know that might of been a big shock to you so if you need to sit out you can." Daichi was pleading in his head for Yui to just go back inside and they can just ask someone else to keep track of the points someone that can take this more seriously.

"Uh no I'm fine I can do this." Yui blushed replaying the whole scene in her head even though she didn't see how manly Daichi protected her but she could imagine how his shirt would rip off his body as he gracefully picked her up using his mental hotness to stop the volleyball in midair and make it explode. 

Daichi stared dumbfounded as Yui was off again in her own little dreamland. 'Yui you really need help if you're gonna daydream all the damn time. Daichi placed his large hands on Yui's shoulders and gently lead her to the porch placing her on the porch swing that he was surprised was still holding up with the number of times people in this house have used it for.

"Stay on the porch or just go inside because I will do a better job at keeping track of the score, don't be hurt by this but I think you're a little tired because you keep dozing off. I can tell Suga and he will make an appointment for you later okay?" Yui frowned watching Daichi walk back to the game seeing as her chance was just taken down and away from her. - 'Great just what I need, my crush to tell me I'm not doing a good job at something, this is just embarrassing.' Yui sighed getting up and walking inside. -'Being alone would probably be better than embarrassing myself in front of Daichi... then again I can make more memories with Daichi that him and I can look back on.' 

-

Day number two of Yui's seven-day plan to make Daichi fall inlove with her, instead of just doing almost every activity with Daichi Yui decided to make sure that Daichi paid attention to her instead of the other way around which is why Yui was currently in the kitchen at six-thirty in the morning making Daichi and only Daichi breakfast. - "Good a nice large breakfast for a nice large handsome man and possible husband in the future for me and father of my children." Yui hummed mixing the pan of eggs that she was trying to turn into an omelet but was failing at it.

Suga walked in at that time stopping in the doorway to watch the teenage hybrid fail at making breakfast, it wasn't until Yui froze up going into her own little dreamland not seeing the bacon turn black and basically inedible. Suga sighed standing next to Yui taking her out of her trance. "You know when cooking you kind of have to make sure that you don't burn the food, that is the first rule for cooking and it doesn't burn the food," Suga advised throwing the pan of burnt bacon in the trash. Yui frowned looking at the burnt bacon that was thrown in the trash.

"I'll help you make breakfast trust me on this one if you're making breakfast you kind of have to be making breakfast for everyone in this house so let's get started and hurry before everyone wakes up." Yui huffed seeing her plan of the day was now thrown in the trash.

-

Yui sighed watching everyone pig out on the breakfast it was quite unsettling, Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka were seeing who could finish their food first ignoring the warning that Sugawara had given them about to throw up after they were done. Kageyama, Asahi, and Ennoshita were on stand by to make sure their loves didn't throw up.

Then there was Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi was helping clean up the spit up from Akiteru off of Tsukishima's shirt trying to ignore the harsh glare that Tsukishima was giving both Yamaguchi and Akiteru. Everyone else was silently eating, but watching the breakfast ensue. Even the girls took their breakfast to their room. Yui groaned letting her head fall back just wanting to get in the car and get to school. 

"Boys hurry up we have to leave soon." Yui wanted to cry seriously she really wanted to cry because Daichi had his attention on everyone but her!

-

Day three of Yui's seven-day plan to make Daichi fall inlove with her this time she wasn't gonna have Daichi pay attention to her and Yui wasn't gonna pay attention to Daichi... well Yui was trying her best to not pay attention to her foster father and gym coach but it was a lot harder than she thought. It was like trying to ignore a buzzing fly around your head. 

Yui panted leaning forward her hands using her knees to support herself. Yui's best friend Aihara jogged up next to Yui not even breaking a sweat in the perfect weather for that day. "Yui coach Sawamura said we had to do one lap then we have to do our stretches, you know standing there doing nothing is not running or stretching." Yui groaned pathetically flopping on the floor.

"This is exhausting! Daichi probably knows that I like him and wants to punish me for it!" Yui cried into the dirt ground seemingly not getting any dirt in her mouth... anime logic.

-

Day four of Yui's seven-day plan... because day three ended up with Daichi practically ignoring Yui the entire day which was easy for him since there are so many teens to take care of Yui wasn't his main or any priority at all. So day four Yui was gonna be Daichi's beck and call for the day!

Yui started her day early in the morning trying to beat Suga at making breakfast but Suga was already in the kitchen with Yamaguchi, Akiteru had woken up and needed his bottle early in the morning. The poor baby hybrid didn't have a good night the previous night, constantly waking up Tsukishima and Yamaguchi throwing up, shitting past his diaper more times than well ever.

"Uh, can I help with breakfast today?" Suga nodded not paying attention to Yui because Akiteru was whining about his mother not getting him his food as of yet. Yui used this chance to make breakfast for only Daichi. Suga was distracted anyway so he won't notice if Yui makes one plate of eggs and bacon with two rice balls to the side.

-

Daichi didn't even look or notice the breakfast that Yui had made for him sadly. After Akiteru had not only spit up on Yamaguchi after his breakfast he did it again to Tsukishima who took it as his morning turning worse than having to sleep with Yamaguchi. Of course, because of this caused a small commotion that Suga and Daichi had to help with the cleanup that ended up on the kitchen floor. 

Now Yui was in class waiting for the day to end like she wants just to be close to Daichi again. Yui sighed looking out the window at the lucky students that got to have gym with Daichi right now. "It's not fair they get to have gym with him and I don't. I live with him why don't I get to have class the entire time with him?" Yui pouted her bottom lip pushing out wanting to just fall on the floor and cry.

Aihara rolled her eyes flipping her textbook up covering Yui's view of the window. "Just because you live with him doesn't mean that you have to hog him away from the rest of the students, or well I mean you don't do it anyways but don't try because the school will hate you." Yui glared at Aihara pushing the textbook face down on her desk to look back out the window.

"You don't understand what it's like to live with someone so handsome and you cant have a piece of that when the house is full of stinky annoying loud ass hybrids that always need his attention. He never pays any attention to me at all. Its always either the volleyball matches, or the homework, or the goddamn baby. It's never me." Yui continued to complain about the rest of the members of the household not noticing that her best friend looking wide-eyed at someone behind Yui.

"Uh, Yui-" Yui held her hand up stopping Aihara from talking, "hold on Aihara this is important because this is important, I am sick of being in a house where there are problems everywhere! There are college students there and they aren't even remotely attractive! All they do is sit on the couch with the laptops and do homework or they are either fooling around. I've seen them take their little fake breaks just to play online games. It's annoying! Aihara are you even listening to me?" Yui asked now paying attention to Aihara.

"I was but then I saw them walk in." Yui turned around seeing Kenma and Akaashi. Even though they were all the way at the front of the classroom, their hybrid hearing made it really easy for them to hear every word that Yui just said. 

Yui opened her mouth, her brain trying its hardest to think of an excuse but nothing came out by thin air. Kenma and Akaashi took whatever paper they needed from the teacher both leaving holding disappointed faces as they left.

"I messed up really bad now." 

-

After school is was quiet for Kenma and Akaashi. They both didn't even glance Yui's way when she approached them. "Hey um can we talk?" Yui asked rubbing the side of her arm but never making any eye contact with the two male hybrids.

"Why so you can apologize about talking trash about us?" - "Or do you want to complain about the people in the house you forgot to mention?" Yui flinched at the tone she got from Kenma and Akaashi, they were clearly mad at her and they weren't afraid to show it off.

"Okay I know that it was wrong of me to say that stuff and I am sorry, I was just so caught up in getting Daichi to be with me that I completely ignored the fact that I was in a household with more people than I could handle." Kenma rolled his eyes finishing his homework going straight to his handheld game.

"Well you kind of have no choice but you immediately get used to it because you live here now you have to deal with it because no one is leaving unless mom and dad kick you out," Akaashi replied taking a seat next to Kenma.

Yui frowned going to her shared room happy that for once it was empty, no other female hybrids in the room making out, no one to bother her about school, no one to talk to just like Yui wanted. 

Suga took this chance after overhearing the conversation with Yui, Kenma, and Akaashi to finally make his appearance in the girls' room. "Hey, you wanna talk?" Yui shook her head shoving her head under the fluffy but flat pillow, stupid cheap pillows.

"Great okay um let's start with I am sorry that I haven't been paying attention to you as much as you want Daichi to." Yui shot up looking surprised at Suga who laughed at Yui's expression.

"I know you have a crush on Daichi... a lot of people do. I remember when we first started high school so many of my personal friends that weren't his they always told me they either looked up to him, or he was so hot, or they were jealous of me for knowing him, or worse they had a crush on him and wanted me to help them ask him out. It was hard for me to accept that because at that time we were secretly dating. Anyways not the point of the story that I'm trying to get to you I am trying to help you with this. I know I kind of just grabbed you and threw you into this new life of more hybrids than you can handle and trust me it's not gonna be easy for anyone to adjust. I honestly first when I started this I didn't think that I would ever have a struggle with it but now that I see I am and I am just glad that I'm not failing. I have Daichi, I have all the boys, I have three girls! You, Yachi, and Kiyoko have helped me out so much with everything. If you don't know what you helped me out with then its pretty simple. I finally get a girl's perspective on things. Everyone here is kind of like all-boys' perspective, no pretty colors, no one understands what healthy foods can do for you, we girls even though I'm not a girl but I am a bottom in the relationship." Suga winked nudging Yui's side.

"Now that you understand this can we make a deal before you decide that you want to fight to the death over Daichi with me?" Yui laughed and nodded.

"Okay you stop trying to make Daichi fall in love with you and I will... uh, what would you like?" Yui pursed her lips together looking up thinking of what she really wanted. "I want to be more included in this family." Suga nodded pulling Yui into a hug. "I think that's a good idea. I will make sure that happens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJ: Hello my lovely people and lovely readers and writers! Yes, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Anygays happy new year! I know I didn't post a new chapter for the new year but hey guess what it's already past new years in this story. It's like five months into twenty twenty in this story so like uh yeah. Anygays if you haven't noticed but I don't have much of a liking to Yui so that's why I gave her such a long and huge ass chapter all about her. Mainly because I know that since I won't be putting her much into the book in the first place, so might as well as give her a good nice chapter. It's not like Ennoshita where I barely pay attention to him either since he is also barely in the book mainly because he is barely at the house, he's always either acting and making his own bank or he's with Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Asahi. Anygays because once I finish this chapter I am going to be giving you a little late new year's present! I am introducing two new hybrids in the next chapter! You all can take a wild guess at uh who it is or who they are but I just wanted to say that I have made a new goal for twenty twenty. My goals for twenty twenty are to...  
> One, finish this story. Yeah, that might be a bit difficult for me because the show hasn't even ended and I only watch anime if it's in English dub and so far season three hasn't been in English dub yet and I believe that season four just started too and I've seen so many videos and pictures and everyone looks fucking hot! The new art style is just everything! So I might just have to watch season three in English sub just so I can get my last characters.   
> Two, I am gonna start a youtube channel about me playing my favorite game also known as the sims, and I have seen so many people do like these really cool videos where they are either doing something and its a time-lapse of them doing that thing and they either just put good music over it or they talk over it and I wanted to do that where I am just writing and I talk over it and just do things. Also, I need more money and I already have a job and I don't want to get a second job because then writing would be a lot harder for me to do.   
> Three, I want to get started on the prequel to this story before the end of the year. Yes, I am starting a prequel story to this. It is all about Suga and Daichi and how they lived their lives before they became foster parents to the hybrids.   
> Anygays happy new year, good afternoon, night, and or morning!


End file.
